School Is Monster
by Author Bangke
Summary: Sekolah bukanlah tempat menuntut ilmu yang aman sekarang. Dewasa ini, dia telah berubah menjadi sebuah monster yang buas. Tempat dimana mungkin seseorang dapat saja terluka. Dan mungkin saja terbunuh.
1. Chapter 1 : Move Out

School is Monster

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Summary : Sekolah bukanlah tempat menuntut ilmu yang aman sekarang. Dewasa ini, dia telah berubah menjadi sebuah monster yang buas. Tempat dimana mungkin seseorang dapat saja terluka. Dan mungkin saja terbunuh.

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1 : Move Out

* * *

"Cih!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuang ludahnya dan menatap laki-laki di depannya seolah laki-laki itu adalah kuman terburuk dan terjahat dari segala kuman yang ada di bumi ini. Anak-anak yang mengelilingi dan berdiri membentu lingkaran hanya dapat saling berbisik takut mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat gadis itu mengamuk. Sedangkan gadis yang ada di dalam lingkaran itu hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya. Dia melemaskan seluruh otot-otonya sembari melakukan pemanasan.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Lawanmu adalah wanita lemah?" Dia berkata sambil maju ke depan laki-laki yang ada di depannya dengan berjalan santai. Laki-laki yang berambut biru layaknya air membalasnya dengan tawa yang memperlihatkan betapa tajamnya gigi yang dia miliki.

"Memangnya perempuan sepertimu bisa apa?" tantangnya dengan nada meremehkan. Mata gadis itu jadi tiba-tiba menjadi penuh dengan kebencian dan dengan tatapannya itu dia terlihat seperti mesin laser pembunuh.

"Bajingan! Dasar keparat kau! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" makinya dengan mempersiapkan kepalan tanganya yang sudah terkepal sekuatnya karena dari tadi dia menahan amarahnya yang sudah berkobar seperti api yang tak dapat dipadamkan.

BUAGH!

Satu kepalan tangan gadis itu suskes mendarat di pipi mulusnya. Kepalan tangannya begitu kuat sehingga sudut bibir laki-laki itu langsung berdarah. Senyum yang menyindir langsung terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Ayo, hajar dia!"

Sorakan anak-anak yang membentuk lingkaran itu makin membakar emosi gadis bernama Sakura itu. Melihat kalau _emerald_ itu mulai lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya, laki-laki itu segera mundur ke belakang. Hancur sudah mentalnya karena berhadapan dengan monster sekolah ini.

"Kau.. Sudah memilih orang yang salah, Suigetsu. Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari pemakamanmu, keparat!"

Sakura berlari ke arah Suigetsu lalu menduduki perutnya. Suigetsu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meringis kesakitan memohon ampun dari Sakura yang sepertinya berencana untuk mengirimnya ke rumah sakit hari ini. Sakura langsung menghujani wajah Suigetsu dengan pukulan-pukulan kuat dan bertenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Brengsek!" Sakura memukul pipinya yang sudah membiru karena terus dipukuli. Luka-luka kecil sudah mulai berserakan di wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh temanku! Rasakan ini keparat sialan!"

Sakura kembali mendaratkan tinjunya sehingga gusi Suigetsu berdarah. Suigetsu sudah tidak kuat lagi. Badannya sudah lemas karena usahanya untuk menghentikan monster sekolah ini sia-sia saja. Sekarang Suigetsu tinggal berpasrah diri berharap untuk diampuni.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!"

Suigetsu berusaha memohon maaf agar Sakura dapat memberinya sedikit pengampunan dengan gigi yang berlumuran darah segar. Namun sepertinya, gadis itu sudah sengaja membuat indra pendengaran dan pengelihatannya tidak berfungsi lagi. Dia membuat telinganya menjadi tuli seketika serta matanya tidak lagi melihat bagaimana wajah Suigetsu yang sudah babak belur karena hantaman tangannya.

"Berdiri!" teriak Sakura sambil mencekik leher Suigetsu dengan kencang.

Suigetsu tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Untuk hari ini nasibnya ada di tangan Sakura dan bergantung pada kemurahan hatinya. Saat ini yang dapat dia lakukan adalah menuruti segala perintah Sakura. Dengan menahan rasa menjemput ajal, Suigetsu berdiri lalu mengikuti Sakura yang mendorongnya terus ke bekalang sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok belakang sekolah mereka dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Mereka yang menonton langsung bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar punggung Suigetsu yang bentrok dengan tembok itu.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang temanku rasakan, Suigetsu."

Sakura menampilkan senyum iblisnya. Suigetsu hanya dapat komat-kamit melafalkan doa agar Sakura tidak mengakhiri hidupnya hari ini juga. Sakura melepaskan cekikkannya pada leher Suigetsu dan membalikkan badannya hingga dia mencium tembok. Lalu dengan cepat, tangan kanan kirinya memelintir tangan Suigetsu ke belakang. Kemudian tangan kanannya mendorong punggung laki-laki itu agar badannya lebih berdempet ke tembok itu.

"Ahh.. Sa-sakit Sakura, lepas.. ahh~!"

Suigetsu merintih. Mereka sang penonton hanya dapat membelalakkan mata tak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Suigetsu mendesah karena Sakura baru saja meremas pantatnya lalu menamparnya dengan keras. Sakura berulang kali melakukan hal itu dengan tawa senang yang berkumandang dari bibirnya yang juga menyindir Suigetsu dengan berbagai cibiran yang merendahkan harga dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu rasanya? Dasar brengsek!" seru Sakura kesal. Suigetsu hanya terdiam. Ia tak dapat menjawab karena dia benar-benar kehabisan energi.

Sakura memutar badannya dengan cepat dan langsung melepaskan tangan Suigetsu sehingga laki-laki itu jatuh tak berdaya di depan kaki Sakura. Posisinya pas sekali jatuh di depan kaki Sakura seolah dia sedang minta ampun dan belas kasihnya. Namun Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis. Lalu membuang ludahnya ke wajah Suigetsu.

"Cih! Mengingat bagaimana responmu saat aku meremasnya, aku tahu apa pekerjaan yang sesuai untukmu." Ujar Sakura dengan memandang rendah Suigetsu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Sepertinya profesi yang cocok untukmu adalah PELACUR! Jadi, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku berurusan dengan manusia berharga diri rendah sepertimu! Kau juga harus melayani orang-orang di bar, kan? Karena itu, aku akan membiarkan kau pergi dari hadapanku!" Sakura berseru dengan menendang wajah Suigetsu yang jatuh mengotori sepatunya yang bersih. Dengan merangkak, Suigetsu pun beranjak menuju teman-temannya yang berdiri membentuk lingkaran.

"Hey, para laki-laki pecundang! Dengarkan aku! Jika kalian berani menyentuh perempuan di sini, akan kupastikan tulang kalian patah!"

Suasananya hening, tak ada orang yang berani membuka mulut ketika sang pemimpin sekolah mereka berbicara. Mereka hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab apa yang gadis itu perintahkan. Begitu ia menyelesaikan peringatan singkatnya, Sakura berjalan ke meninggalkan arena pertarungan itu.

Dia adalah Sakura, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Monster School_. Itu karena dia merupakan satu-satunya siswi yang tidak takut pada peraturan sekolah dan selalu berusaha untuk menegakkan keadilan, walaupun caranya seperti monster. Di daerah Otogakure, tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

Untuk ke sekolah, Sakura selalu saja tampil dengan kemeja sekolah putih yang pas dengan badannya. Alasannya adalah supaya lebih mudah untuk melindungi diri. Memangnya siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengannya? Lalu karena rok sekolah mereka pendek, dia memakai legging atau training dan memakai rompi itu semua ia lakukan agar lekuk tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Kadang-kadang ia memakai jaket bertudung seperti pakaian yang dipakai untuk menyamar sebagai mata-mata.

Kedua orang tua Sakura tak dapat lagi menemui pihak sekolah karena hampir setiap hari dia membuat keributan. Mungkin dia adalah seorang biang onar yang tidak ada tandingannya. Dari caranya berpakaian, Ibunya sendiri berpikir seharusnya dia melahirkan anak laki-kaki bukan perempuan.

Sakura itu memang tidak suka yang namanya belajar. Pekerjaannya di sekolah adalah menjalani hukuman yang diberikan karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia kerap kali membolos, dia hanya masuk pada jam olahraga. Jadi, secara akademik dia adalah anak yang bodoh. Untuk ulangan pun nilainya yang paling besar adalah lima. Begitu ia pulang sekolah, dia langsung membantu Ibunya untuk mengurusi kedai kecil miliknya. Saat malam dan kedai ditutup, ia menonton perkelahian antara Ibu dan Ayahnya. Jadi, wajar saja kan kalau kelakuannya di sekolah seperti itu. Itu karena dia mengalami konflik batin yang tak diketahui dan tak bisa ditolong oleh siapa pun.

* * *

"Berhenti di sana!"

Suara yang lantang itu membuat langkah kaki Sakura berhenti dan mulailah mulutnya untuk menggumamkan segala umpatan kasar. Sakura berbalik badan dan di depannya langsung muncul seorang laki-laki yang paling malas untuk dilihatnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru. Seorang kepala sekolah dengan dandanan paling aneh dan kabarnya dia memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Karena penampilannya paling khas dari guru lain membuat Sakura dengan mudah mengenali siapa dia. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang yang dibiarkannya jatuh tergerai seperti pemeran iklan sampo itu adalah salah satunya. Tapi, yang membuat ia dapat dengan mudah untuk mengenali guru ini adalah matanya yang terlihat seperti ular dengan lidah yang panjang. Ah, jangan lupakan kulitnya yang putih pucat itu. Semua yang ada di dirinya membuat Sakura memanggil guru ini dengan sebutan alien.

"Kenapa? Mau membawaku ke kantor? Atau mau menyuruhku untuk memanggil Ibuku untuk datang ke sekolah?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan dengan ketus sekaligus untuk menebak pikiran kepala sekolahnya.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau ikut aku ke kantor karena Ibumu sudah ada di sana."

Sakura yang tadinya acuh-acuh saja kini langsung tertarik dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah ini. Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis untuk menanggapi bualan Orochimaru. Ibunya datang? Astaga. Omong kosong macam apa ini? Mana mungkin Ibu super sibuk seperti itu sempat untuk datang ke sekolah dan mengurusi masalahnya.

"Jangan membual seperti itu," balas Sakura dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sebelah. Orochimaru tidak membalas Sakura, dia hanya menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya, tempat dimana Ibu Sakura sedang menunggu kedatangannya dengan Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Melihat bahwa seluruh murid memperhatikannya, dia melepaskan tangan Orochimaru dengan kasar. Alhasil, Orochimaru berjalan di depan dan diekori olehnya. Setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya, langsung Sakura balas dengan memberi _deathglare_ mautnya. Tak lama mereka sampai di deretan ruangan. Orochimaru membuka pintu ruangannya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera masuk.

"Ibu?!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. Ibunya benar-benar ada di sini, duduk manis di depan kursi _boss_ Orochimaru. Dia masih mengenakan baju biasanya. Baju kaos polos yang dilapisi jaket coklat dengan celana panjang hitam. Ibu Sakura yang mendengar panggilan Sakura, itu pun menoleh ke belakang mendapati anak gadisnya yang semata wayang.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu," Orochimaru yang sudah duduk di singasananya. Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Ibunya. Entah apa tujuan Ibunya saat ini. Yang dapat ia tebak adalah namanya pasti tersangkut dalam diskusi ini.

"Ibu Sakura, anda su.."

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan kepadaku bagaimana perilaku Sakura di sekolah ini." Potong Ibu Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja, untuk saat ini jabatan yang dipegang oleh Sakura adalah sebagai pendengar.

"Jadi, kalau begitu anda tahu ba…"

"Tentu saja. Pokoknya hari ini adalah hari terakhir anakku membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini."

Lagi-lagi Ibu Sakura memotong apa yang mau Orochimaru ucapkan dengan melihat wajah Sakura. Raut lega bercampur senang langsung terlihat di raut wajah Orochimaru yang biasanya suram. Itu ditunjukkan dengan lidahnya yang bermain dari sudut bibirnya ke sudut yang lain. Mendengar penuturan Ibunya, Sakura _shock_ di tempat. _"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir anakku membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini."_

Itu berarti, dia akan pindahkan ke sekolah lain, kan? Keputusan macam apa ini? Untuk masalah pindah sekolah, Ibunya bahkan tidak pernah bicara apa-apa padanya. Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya dia mau memindahkan dirinya ke sekolah lain tanpa sepengetahuannya? Dia saja tidak tahu mau dipindahkan kemana. Memangnya ada sekolah yang mau menerima anak nakal seperti dia? Ia menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"kau-mau-aku-hidup-lebih-sengsara-lagi?"_

"Maksud Ibu, aku harus pindah ke sekolah lain? Kenapa tidak bicarakan hal ini padaku lebih dulu? Lagian, sekolah mana yang mau menerima anak murid sepertiku di Otogakure ini?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal. Namun Ibu Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Benar. Tidak ada sekolah yang mau menerimamu di Otogakure ini." jawab Ibu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan Ibunya. Kalau Ibunya menyadari ini, berarti dia tidak akan dipindahkan. Benar kan?

"Kalau begitu, aku ti…"

"Karena itu kau akan bersekolah di Konoha."

Kalimat yang digunakan Ibunya untuk memotong persepsinya itu sangat memukulnya dengan keras. Konoha? Daerah itu kan sangat jauh dari Otogakure. Lagipula apa Ibunya telah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kepindahan mendadak ini? Dan apakah keluarganya sudah siap untuk tinggal di lingkungan yang baru?

"Karena itu, aku datang ke sini untuk mengurus kepindahan Sakura sekaligus meminta izin agar Sakura dapat pulang lebih cepat untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya." Ujar Ibu Sakura dengan tegas tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang tengah meledak diam-diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura bisa pulang sekarang juga. Dan untuk masalah kepindahan itu, aku akan membantumu agar semuanya dapat lebih cepat." Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Aku pergi!" seru Sakura kesal.

Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan menutup pintu ruangan dengan satu bantingan keras yang membuat kaget seluruh warga sekolah yang ada di sekitar. Ternyata sedari tadi ada banyak orang yang menguntit untuk mendengar apa yang sedang diskusikan di dalam sana. Tetapi begitu Sakura menatap tajam mereka semua, nyali semua anak pengintip tadi ciut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Enyahlah sebelum kucongkel keluar matamu!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah seperti bom atom yang meledak hebat. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari ruangan.

Dengan gerutuan yang tidak ada habisnya, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang ramai. Di depan pintu kelas, anak-anak berkerumun bak penggemar yang menanti-nantikan datangnya sang idola.

"Jangan menghalangiku, keparat!" bentak Sakura dengan keras. Anak-anak yang berkerumun itu pun bubar dan memberi jalan pada Sakura. Namun, perhatian mereka masih tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang berada di _mood_ yang sangat buruk.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Sakura segera membenahi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung hitam itu. Sampai meja dan lacinya bersih dari semua barangnya, barulah Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kelasnya. Dia pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang tak pula jauh dari sekolahnya ini.

"Rupanya Ibu sedang mengadakan perang denganku. Dan ini adalah strategi peratamanya, eh? Memindahkan aku ke sekolah yang baru dan berharap aku akan berubah menjadi anak yang baik? Salah besar, Ibu. Sayangnya kau telah membuat pilihan yang salah! Tetapi tak masalah, kuikuti alur permainanmu untuk permulaan. Kita lihat saja. Kira-kira apakah akhir dari _game_ buatanmu ini?" Sakura tersenyum sinis.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung melemparkan tasnya di sofa begitu saja. Dia masuk ke kamarnya yang polos. Sakura pun mengganti seragam yang mungkin tak akan dipakainya lagi menjadi pakian biasanya. Kaos polos abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan jaket putih dan _legging_ hitam. Setelah itu dia mengambil koper hitam yang ada di atas lemari pakaiannya. Sakura pun membuka lemarinya dan menyusun semua bajunya ke dalam koper itu. Semua barang-barang yang ia butuhkan, telah tersusun rapi. Sakura menutup kopernya dan mengiringnya ke luar kamar menuju ruang keluarga.

"Lengkap sudah. Aku hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan nenek lampir itu. Kalau begitu, aku memiliki waktu senggang terakhir di rumah terkutuk ini." Sakura mengambil remote untuk menyalakan televisi dan menonton film yang ada sembari menghilangkan bosan.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

Suara bel bergema di seluruh ruangan. Berarti ada seseorang yang datang, dan pastilah itu bukan Ibunya karena Ibunya pasti tidak akan menekan bel terlebih dahulu. Dengan malas-malasan, Sakura beranjak dari sofa. Memangnya siapa yang mau membukakan pintu selain dirinya? Yang ada di rumah ini kan hanya dirinya seorang.

"Apakah ini kediaman Haruno?" tanya salah satu orang dari tiga orang yang muncul di hadapannya. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan orang asing yang ada di depan rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Ada pria yang sepertinya seumuran Ayahnya. Dia nampak tenang dan berwibawa. Dia mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam dan celana dasar hitam. Ya, setelan formal. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang wanita yang sebaya dengan Ibunya. Dia nampak sangat elegan dengan terus biru dongker yang melekat indah di tubuhnya. Yang terakhir adalah orang yang bertanya kepadanya. Dia ini sepertinya anak kuliahan menurut posturnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang diikat pas di tengkuk. Wajahnya mulus tetapi ada garis tua di sana. Dia nampak santai dengan kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang. Mungkin dia adalah anak dari sepasang insan manusia berumur di depannya. Dan menurutnya, mereka bertiga sepertinya sebuah keluarga karena mereka mirip satu sama lain.

Penilian selesai. Mari kita kembali ke topik, dimana keluarga ini bertanya _"Apakah ini kediaman Haruno"._ Sebenarnya Sakura ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada laki-laki yang bertanya padanya itu. Jelas-jelas, di atas bel ada papan nama pemilik rumah yang bertuliskan "Haruno" dengan jelas. Namun, karena ia merasakan aura yang sedikit menyeramkan, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Mana mereka memakai _dress code_ gelap seperti ini, aura itu tambah menguar saja. Baiklah, dia tahu apa sebutan yang cocok untuk keluarga ini. Kalian tahu apa? Jawabannya adalah keluarga vampir.

"Hallo.." Sang penanya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura pun segera tersadar dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ohh.. Benar. Ini kediaman Haruno," jawab Sakura dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu, apa Nyonya Haruno ada di dalam?" tanya wanita berkesan anggun itu.

"Maaf. Dia sedang di luar. Ada pesan?" jawab Sakura yang sudah malas berurusan dengan keluarga vampir ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin se…"

"MIKOTO!"

Teriakan membahana itu sukses merusak gendang telinga Sakura dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibunya? Di komplek perumahan ini, suara Ibunya lah yang paling lantang dan keras. Ibunya segera berlari dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah wanita anggun yang dipanggilnya Mikoto itu. Dan mereka pun berpelukan dengan riang seperti Ibu-Ibu. Persisi di drama kebanyakan. Dramatis sekali.

"Ayo-ayo, silahkan masuk. Putriku ini memang kurang ajar. Bukannya disuruh masuk, tamu malah dibiarkan di luar."

Ibunya memandang Sakura dengan sinis sambil merangkul bahu Mikoto. Keluarga vampir pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkannya sendirian di depan pintu rumahnya. Sakura hanya bisa menahan emosinya dengan berdecak sebal. Sakura pun mengekori keluarga vampir itu dan Ibunya yang sudah terlihat akrab sekali. Sakura baru saja mau duduk, tetapi Ibunya sudah memelototinya dengan garang.

"Kau ini apa-apan, sih? Kalau ada tamu, kau harusnya membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Bukannya ikut mengobrol, lagipula obrolan kami ini bukan konsumsi bocah ingusan sepertimu."

Kembali Ibu Sakura meluncurkan kata-kata pedas dari mulutnya. Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk. Dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, Sakura melihat Ibunya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Ibu vampir. Ternyata Ibunya benar-benar menyatakan perang padanya.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Dia mengambil empat gelas dari rak dan sebotol _orange juice_ dari lemari es. Sakura pun menuangkannya ke masing-masing gelas. Ta da! Selesai, tidak perlu repot-repot. Yang penting minuman, kan? Sakura juga mengambil nampan dan menyusun gelas-gelas itu di atasnya.

"Ternyata Ibu benar-benar ingin berperang denganku, ya? Hari ini mungkin aku kalah telak karena semua celotehan busukmu. Mempermalukanku di depan kepala sekolah alien itu. Lalu mempermalukanku untuk kedua kalinya di depan keluarga vampir itu. Lihat saja, pasti ada pembalasan untukmu akan semua ini. Aku akan mengerjaimu tanpa ada habisnya. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk datangnya hari pembalasanku, Ibu! Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa jahat.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Ibumu itu harmonis sekali." Sahut suara dari pintu kamar mandi yang menggunakan majas ironi.

 _Damn!_ Semua beban hatinya yang barus saja diungkapkannya telah di dengar oleh anak vampir yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi. Perasaan tadi, anak vampir itu ada di ruang tamu dan duduk bersama keluarga aneh dan mengerikannya. Tetapi, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Jangan-jangan, dia benar-benar vampir?! Eh? Kalau benar iya, kenapa dia tidak melepuh saat terkena sinar matahari? Berarti dia manusia normal, kan? Dan karena kecerobohannya ini, pastilah di sadar bahwa Sakura sudah menejek keluarganya dengan sebutan keluarga vampir. Sakura mengakhiri pikirannya yang sudah melambung jauh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Sakura dengan membawa nampan itu menuju ruang tamu dan meninggalkan anak vampir sendirian.

"Dia lumayan," komentar sang anak vampir dengan senyum tipis dengan menyusul Sakura.

Tiga pasang mata mengamati Sakura saat dia memberikan minuman. Yaitu mata sang keluarga vampir. Tetapi sepertinya Sakura merasa tenang-tenang saja. Begitu gelas tertata di meja, dia segera undur diri karena muak melihat si anak vampir yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, duduk sini sebentar." Ibu Sakura menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sakura dengan malas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Duduk dulu sebentar," Sakura memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas.

"Karena ini bukan konsumsi bocah ingusan sepertiku." Balas Sakura dengan tersenyum sarkastik.

"Baiklah. Aku tarik perkataanku," Ibu Sakura mengalah dengan terpaksa sedangkan Sakura tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Kau ingat masalah pindah sekolah kan?" tanya Ibu Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaan itu muncul, Sakura sontak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, kita baru saja bicara mengenai itu. Aku akan bersekolah di Konoha yang jauh itu," jawab Sakura sekenannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pindah sekarang." Ibu Sakura berkata dengan datar. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang Ibu maksud dengan aku bisa pindah sekarang? Bukannya keluarga kita akan pindah ke Konoha?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Ibu Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mungkin menutup kedaiku yang ramai." Jawab Ibu Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura cengo di tempat. _"Karena kedai? Omong kosong macam apa itu?"_ batin Sakura kesal. Persimpangan muncul di kepalanya jika saja ini adalah sebuah kartun.

"Karena kedai? Ibu! Masalah kedai, kita bisa membukanya di Konoha! Kalau aku tidak pindah bersamamu, lalu aku akan ke sana dengan siapa? Ibu pikir aku hafal semua jalan di sana? Menginjakkan kaki di sana pun belum pernah sama sekali." Protes Sakura karena alasan hebat Ibunya. Namun Ibu Sakura langsung melirik keluarga vampir itu. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ibunya lalu dia kembali menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"Jangan-bilang-kalau-aku-harus-ikut-dengan-mereka-ke-Konoha"_

"Kau akan tinggal di Konoha bersama keluarga Uchiha. Ibu sudah membicarakan ini dengan mereka, dan mereka setuju. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu belajar dan merubah perilakumu karena urusan sekolah sudah kami tangani." Jawab Ibu Sakura dengan tegas. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa Ibu tega sekali merepotkan keluarga orang lain? Memangnya me.."

"Ah, tidak. Kami tidak merasa direpotkan karena kami sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan." Potong Mikoto dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Lagipula, aku dan Sasuke pasti akan senang karena ada seorang gadis di rumah. Terlebihnya Sasuke yang mendapat teman sekolah secantik dia," tambah si anak vampir. Sakura memberinya _deathglare_ mautnya, tetapi laki-laki itu hanya balas tertawa saja.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Skak mat. Ibunya benar-benar menang di permainan ini. Sepertinya dia sudah memilih sekutu dengan matang-matang. Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti alur permainan. Tidak mungkin kan, dia melawan arus? Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin dari sini, alur hidup Sakura akan bertambah menyebalkan dan rumit.

"Maafkan aku, Mebuki. Tapi Fugaku ada rapat hari ini, jadi kami tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di sini." Ujar Mikoto masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku memaklumi hal itu." balas Ibu Sakura dengan senyum manis.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil. Itachi, kau tolong Sakura untuk membawa barang-barangnya." Suami Mikoto, Fugaku, keluar dari ruang tamu diikuti dengan Ibu Sakura dan juga Mikoto. Sedangkan anak Uchiha yang membuat Sakura muak berdiri dengan senyumnya.

Sakura pergi ke ruang keluarga yang diikuti dengan Itachi. Sakura langsung memakai tas punggungnya dan Itachi mengiring kopernya. Tetapi dengan cepat Sakura menghalangi Itachi.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." tegas Sakura dengan galak. Sakura pun menyingkirkan tangan Itachi.

"Tapi ini tugasku." Itachi melepaskan tangan Sakura dari koper itu. Sakura menatap Itachi dengan kesal.

"Dan ini koperku!" seru Sakura dengan melepaskan tangan Itachi dan segera menarik kopernya meninggalkan Itachi di belakang. Namun dengan cepat Itachi menyusul Sakura dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya. Perempuan tidak pantas melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini," Itachi pun mengambil alih koper Sakura dan berjalan di depannya. Tetapi Sakura menarik baju laki-laki itu sehingga dia mundur ke belakang.

BUAGHH!

Dada Sakura turun-naik dengan tangannya berkacak di pinggang. Itachi tersungkur ke lantai. Ya, tebakan kalian benar. Sakura baru saja memukulnya sehingga Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Wajah Sakura merah padam seperti bom atom yang baru saja meledak. Dia memukul Itachi mungkin karena dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Grrr… Dengar. Hari ini aku sudah sangat sial karena segala permainan yang dibuat oleh nenek lampir mengerikan itu. Jadi, jangan membuat hari-hariku yang sudah sangat menyebalkan menjadi lebih menyebalkan lagi." geram Sakura dengan memegang kopernya kembali.

"Dan, perlu kau tahu. Mengangkat koper seperti ini bukanlah pekerjaan berat untukku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tanpa bantuamu. Jadi, jangan membuatku kesal dan ingin memukulmu lagi!" tambah Sakura dengan berjalan cepat untuk keluar rumah karena kedatangannya sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Dia meninggalkan Itachi di belakang yang masih terpaku akan perilaku Sakura.

"Dia… Mungkin dia yang dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke," gumam Itachi dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas.

* * *

To Be Continue

Hallo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya di sini.

Saya minta maaf kalau cerita baru ini agak gaje.

Maklumlah ini buatnya pake ekstra, jadi ngebut banget #curhat

Saya minta bantuan kalian semua dengan review.

Saya sangat menunggu kritik atau saran yang membangun.

Akhir kata, saya tidak bisa berlama-lama.

Karena semua tugas menunggu giliran untuk dikerjakan.

Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata.

Saya juga minta maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hari para readers semua.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktunya demi membaca fic amatir saya.

Terlebihnya dengan reader yang kamu memberikan review.

Dengan ini, saya pamit undur diri.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Akhirnya saya hanya dapat mengucapkan,

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Problem

School is Monster

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

BUAGHH!

Itachi tersungkur ke lantai. Ya, tebakan kalian benar. Sakura baru saja memukulnya sehingga Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Wajah Sakura merah padam seperti bom atom yang baru saja meledak. Dia memukul Itachi mungkin karena dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Grrr… Dengar. Hari ini aku sudah sangat sial karena segala permainan yang dibuat oleh nenek lampir mengerikan itu. Jadi, jangan membuat hari-hariku yang sudah sangat menyebalkan menjadi lebih menyebalkan lagi!" geram Sakura dengan memegang kopernya kembali.

"Dan, perlu kau tahu. Mengangkat koper seperti ini bukanlah pekerjaan berat untukku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tanpa bantuamu. Jadi, jangan membuatku kesal dan ingin memukulmu lagi!" tambah Sakura dengan berjalan cepat untuk keluar rumah karena kedatangannya sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Dia meninggalkan Itachi di belakang yang masih terpaku akan perilaku Sakura.

"Dia… Mungkin dia yang dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke," gumam Itachi dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Chapter 2 : Problem

"Ayo, Sakura. Masuklah ke dalam," Mikoto tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura yang telah turun dari mobil dengan menenteng kopernya. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia takjub dengan rumah ini.

Suasana di sini sangat beda dengan suasana di rumahnya. Rumah ini ditata begitu rapi dan dipenuhi dnegan aura hangat. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan seperti kapal yang telah dibajak dan tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Hancur berantakan dan terlihat begitu suram.

"Ah.. Ya, terima kasih." balas Sakura dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang lebih besar dari neraka dimana dia tinggal. Walaupun matanya ingin sekali bergerak ke berbagai sudut ruangan untuk melihat bagaimana interior ruangan ini, dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena apa? Karena gengsi dan harga diri anak ini terlampau besar. Dia tidak mau terlihat kampungan dengan mata yang terus bergerak kemana-mana dan mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"Itachi, tolong antar Sakura ke kamar Sasuke. Di sana, ada dua ranjang, kan?" Itachi mengangguk, lalu Mikoto pun segera pergi entah kemana.

Sakura sedikit berpikir jauh mendengar bahwa dia akan satu kamar dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, jika seorang perempuan tidur satu kamar dengan laki-laki walaupun mereka pisah ranjang, apakah yang akan terjadi? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama kemungkinan baik, dan kedua kemungkinan buruk. Lagipula, dia sama sekali belum mengetahui sifat dan karakter Sasuke. Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi sama sekali tidak dapat ditebak.

"Baiklah, jadi lupakan semua pemikiran negatif dari dalam diri dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Tarik nafas, maka dirimu telah siap menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi hari ini!" Sakura berkata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, nona. Silahkan ikuti aku menuju kamarmu,"

Sakura hanya diam. Mungkin rasa bersalah sedikit meresap ke hatinya karena dia telah memukul Itachi yang saat ini masih saja bertingkah memuakkan. Dia masih saja menunjukkan senyum sok ramahnya itu. Tetapi itu hanya opini Sakura saja, sebenarnya Itachi memang tulus senyum kepadanya. Sakura memang sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir positif, padahal tadi sudah bertekad dalam diri sendiri.

Itachi berjalan di depan. Dia menuntun Sakura untuk sampai ke kamar seseorang yang bernama Sasuke. Mereka melewati ruang tamu lalu ruang keluarga. Di belakang sofa empuk itu, ada tangga menuju lantai atas. Itachi pun menaiki anak tangga itu dan Sakura mengekorinya. Kemudian, di kamar nomor dua di sebelah kanan, langkah mereka berdua berhenti.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya. Tamu kita telah tiba," Itachi mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pelan. Sejujurnya ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman sekamarnya.

"Sasuke, tolong buka pintunya!" Kini Itachi mulai bersuara lebih keras dan menggedor pintu itu lebih keras. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari orang bernama Sasuke itu.

Sakura mulai merasa gerah karena ulah Itachi yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Dia hanya menggedor-gedor pintu dengan berteriak. Itu persis seperti gadis yang kerjanya hanya mengharapkan bala bantuan dari orang lain di dalam drama picisan. Dan menurutnya, itu adalah tindakan bodoh dan sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Buka pintunya, Sasuke! Apa kau ada di dalam, Sasuke?! Sasuke, tolong jawab aku!" teriak Itachi dengan raut wajah panik. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia melepaskan pegangan pada kopernya.

"Kau yakin dia ada di dalam?" tanya Sakura dengan datar. Itachi mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku yakin. Sekarang adalah jam pulangnya. Dia tidak pernah pulang terlambat," jawab Itachi. Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Menyingkirlah," ujar Sakura dengan mendorong dada Itachi mundur ke belakang.

Itachi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Tetapi Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Dia mundur ke belakang lalu berlari menabrak pintu itu dengan mengandalkan lengannya. Dan, pintu itu pun terbuka lebar. Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam.

Itachi hanya bisa memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Ya, bagaimana tidak, dia yang laki-laki saja kesusahan mendobrak pintu. tetapi Sakura? Dengan sekali dorongan bahunya, pintu itu langsung terbuka.

Melihat Itachi melongo di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh, Sakura hanya berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sebenarnya dengan marah-marah, energimu akan diserap habis. Jadi, tarik nafas dan tenangkanlah dirimu.

"Hey, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau tidak berniat untuk mencari Sasuke itu?" tegur Sakura yang membuat Itachi kembali ke keadaan nyata. Tanpa menjawab, Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada dua ranjang yang masing-masing di tempatkan di sudut ruangan. Meja belajar dengan laptop. Lemari pakaian. AC sebagai penyejuk ruangan. Jendela. Dan pintu kamar mandi.

Itu dia! Sakura segera menuju pintu kamar mandi dan memeriksanya. Namun tidak ada siapapun. Dia juga sudah memeriksa kolong tempat tidur dan di kolong meja belajar. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun.

"Bagaimana? Dia ada di kamar mandi?" tanya Itachi dengan panik. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau harus ke sekolahnya!" seru Sakura yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Dan dari sini, rasa pedulinya dengan orang lain muncul seketika.

Itachi pun segera menuruni anak tangga dengan buru-buru. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan barang-barangnya di depan kamar. Itachi langsung pergi keluar rumah dengan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berlari lalu menyetop taksi. Untung saja rumah ini ada di pinggir jalan raya. Sepertinya lokasi ini juga berada di pusat kota, karena itu banyak sekali kendaraan yang lewat sini.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya di depan taksi yang tak pula jauh. Taksi itu pun berhenti di depan mereka. Itachi langsung membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk duluan. Lalu taksi itu pun pergi, setelah Itachi juga masuk.

"Tujuan kita kemana, tuan?" tanya supir taksi itu dengan sopan.

"Konoha High School! Kita harus sampai di sana dengan cepat, pak!" seru Itachi yang panik.

Sang supir mengangguk. Lalu dia menambah laju taksinya. Mungkin Tuhan memberkati mereka. Karena selama di perjalanan, tidak ada hambatan apapun. Sewaktu mereka melewati jalan yang ada _traffic light_ , lampu hijau terus mereka dapatkan. Sehingga mereka dapat sampai dengan cepat di tujuan.

"Terima kasih, pak!" ujar Itachi dengan buru-buru saat memberi uang sesuai dengan argo yang terpampang di monitor. Sakura dan Itachi pun keluar dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"To-tolong!"

Mendengar seruan minta tolong, Sakura langsung menuruti instingnya. Pastilah itu Sasuke, batinnya. Tanpa menunggu Itachi, Sakura memanjat gerbang lalu melompatinya untuk datang ke sumber suara itu. Sakura terus berlari mengikuti suara itu. Semakin dia berlari, suara itu makin keras pula. Akhirnya, suara itu terdengar jelas saat ia sampai di gedung belakang sekolah. Di sana ia melihat ada dua orang laki-laki sedang bicara kepada seseorang yang diikat di pohon.

Sakura melangkah lebih dekat. Sehingga ia dapat melihat siapa yang diikat sekarang. Wajahnya mirip dengan Itachi, yang membedakannya hanya rambutnya mencuat ke belakang. Sayang sekali, wajahnya telah babak belur berantakan karena habis dipukuli. Sementara laki-laki berambut merah dan yang berambut kuning tertawa melihat kedatangannya. Sudah jelas, kalau yang memukuli anak yang diikat di pohon ini adalah dua laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Inikah hasil minta tolongmu? Yang datang hanya seorang perempuan yang lemah tak berdaya?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata panda itu.

Sakura berusaha sabar dan menahan emosinya yang mau meledak sekarang juga karena kata-kata si panda itu sangat menyinggungnya secara langsung. Dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat kencang tubuh anak laki-laki yang tak berdaya itu terlebih dahulu. Saat Sakura melepas ikatannya, laki-laki itu langsung terkapar di tanah tak berdaya. Untung saja dia telah meletakkan laki-laki itu di tempat yang agak jauh, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi.

"Dasar keparat!" maki Sakura dengan membuang ludahnya pertanda kalau dia meremehkan kedua orang di depannya ini.

Dua orang laki-laki itu hanya diam saja. Tak lama kemudian, leher Sakura sudah dicekik oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kapan si panda merah bergerak mencekiknya. Sakura sedikit terpukau dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu.

Sakura terdiam dalam posisi ini. Ia menjadi fokus untuk melihat si rambut merah ini dengan jelas. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas laki-laki ini, sekarang. Wajahnya putih mulus dengan mata yang sama dengannya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah dia memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekeliling kelopak matanya, mungkin dia memakai _eyeliner_ telalu banyak. Di pelipisnya, juga ada _tattoo_ bertuliskan huruf kanji yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya. Ya, sebut saja dia dengan panggilan panda merah.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau menyakiti perempuan sepertimu. Jadi jangan ikut campur," ancamnya dengan suara baritone setelah ia mengganti posisinya menjadi berbalik badan dengan cepat agar kata-katanya dapat didengar jelas oleh gendang telinga Sakura.

Jadi Sakura mendapat kalimat ancaman itu tepat di telinganya. Tetapi Sakura tidak menanggapi itu secara serius, ia hanya berdesis saja. Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah seringaian yang sering ia tampilkan pada musuhnya.

"Tidak mau menyakiti perempuan, eh? Buktinya kau mencekik leherku. Omong kosong!" balas Sakura dengan memegang tangan panda merah dengan erat lalu membantingnya ke depan. Panda merah pun jatuh berguling di tanah. Temannya, laki-laki berambut pirang jigrak itu syok melihat temannya yang digulingkan Sakura dengan mudah.

"Jangan bertingkah di depanku. Kau tahu? Bajingan kecil sepertimu itu tidak pantas untuk mengancam orang sepertiku!" seru Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Tentunya dengan senyum sinisnya yang merupakan caranya untuk menyindir lawannya. Sedangkan panda merah masih terbaring di tanah karena sakit yang melanda punggungnya. Temannya yang berambut pirang itu langsung menghampiri temannya yang tersungkur untuk membantunya berdiri.

Sakura meninggalkan dua berandalan tidak seberapa itu. Sakura pun menghampiri laki-laki sebayanya yang sudah dipastikan bernama Sasuke. Sakura membantu Sasuke berdiri lalu menggendongnya untuk naik ke punggungnya yang tegap. Dengan lemas, Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sakura. Setelah dia yakin bahwa Sasuke tak akan jatuh dari punggungnya, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah ini.

"Ck, laki-laki macam apa kau ini? Menolong diri sendiri saja tidak bisa. Apa kau mau selalu hidup sebagai pecundang rendah yang tidak bisa apa-apa? Kau lemah sekali sebagai laki-laki. Laki-laki itu harusnya pandai berkelahi. Laki-laki itu biasanya langsung menghadapi bukannya berdiam diri atau berlari pergi! Kau orang yang payah!" oceh Sakura. Sasuke yang direndahkan Sakura, hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Semua yang Sakura katakan itu benar. Tidak ada kata yang salah sedikit pun. Dia memang seorang pecundang payah yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Sa-Sasuke!" teriak Itachi dengan kencang karena melihat penampilan Sasuke berantakan. Sakura pun berjongkok lalu menurunkan Sasuke pelan-pelan, Itachi langsung menyambut Sasuke dengan punggungnya. Mereka pun berjalan agar keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, ya!" usul Itachi kepada Sasuke yang ada di punggungnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau pulang saja," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan. Sakura pun menyetop taksi.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Kita bisa pulang," Sakura mendukung kemauan Sasuke. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam taksi dan segera pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Konoha High School. Sekolah yang paling bagus di Konoha dengan berbagai masalah. Salah satunya, kekerasan di sekolah. Dia telah melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat kemarin malam. Dimana anak baik-baik seperti Sasuke dipukuli oleh dua preman sekolah yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Seperti inilah sekolah barunya.

Sekolah dimana dia akan menemui idiot-idiot baru yang tidak berguna dan pastinya banyak tingkah. Sakura menghela nafasnya, mengingat kalau hidupnya akan bertambah susah dan hari-harinya akan menjadi hari yang menyebalkan dan melelahkan. Sakura mengesampingkan semua kemungkinan terburuk, karena dia akan membuat keadaan di sini semakin memburuk.

Sakura sudah siap menyambut lembaran baru hidupnya. Dengan mengenakan seragam barunya yaitu kemeja putih tangan pendek yang dilapisi dengan jas abu-abu yang bertangan panjang serta rok lipit berwarna abu-abu yang tingginya hanya setengah paha. Tentunya, sebelum itu dia telah memakai _stocking_ hitam yang tebal seperti biasanya. Ditambah dengan sepatu olahraga juga tas punggungnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kawasan sekolah barunya.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Tadi pagi, setelah mereka selesai makan pagi, Itachi sudah berpesan kepada Sasuke agar dia mengantarkan Sakura ke ruangan guru. Begitu sampai di ruang guru, Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya sendirian setelah dia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sontak guru-guru mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura.

"Kaukah murid baru itu?" tanya seorang guru bermasker dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan arah gravitasi. Sakura mengangguk saja.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku adalah wali kelasmu." Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan ber'oh' ria saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu," ujar guru bernama Kakashi itu.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan guru. Kakashi berjalan di depan untuk memimpin jalan, sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya dengan malas-malasan. Mereka berhenti di depan ruang kelas bertuliskan 2-1. Kakashi pun membuka pintu kelas yang ribut itu. Kakashi mengajak Sakura untuk masuk, lalu Sakura pun menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru," Kakashi berkata sehingga perhatian seluruh murid tertuju padanya dan menghentikan acara masing-masing. Kakashi melirik Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"silahkan-perkenalkan-dirimu-nak"_

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan dua kata. Kakashi melihat Sakura dengan pandangan aneh karena dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan waktu yang singkat.

"Apakah hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman asal-asalan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang sana,"

Sakura berjalan ke bangku kosong yang ada di belakang. Melihat Sakura sudah duduk, Kakashi pun keluar dari kelas. Wajar saja kalau Kakashi itu pergi, lagipula jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai. Dia pergi terlalu pagi hari ini. Ya, memang sengaja. Supaya dia bisa tidur sebentar.

Sakura pun melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Lalu dia duduk di bangkunya dengan kepala yang jatuh di atas tasnya yang dia buat sebagai pengganti bantal. Kemudian, Sakura memejamkan matanya agar dia dapat beristirahat sebentar.

Kalian ingat, kan? Kemarin Sakura ada misi untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke yang sekarang duduk di depannya dengan manis. Misi itu membuat waktu tidurnya menjadi berkurang. Mana semalam Sasuke itu terus tidur dengan menggumamkan sesuatu, itu sangat mengganggunya. Saat Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke, hangat menyengat tangannya. Karena itu Sakura harus mengompres kening Sasuke dan mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun dia bertingkah seperti laki-laki, dia tetaplah perempuan yang memiliki sisi keibuan. Ya, jadi harap maklum saja jika dia mengantuk di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Bangun jalang!" seru seorang gadis dengan suara cempreng.

Dengan menguap terlebih dahulu, Sakura terpaksa untuk membuka matanya kembali. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang langsung menjatuhkan beberapa buku tulis yang telah diyakini adalah buku tugas ke mejanya hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengganggu. Pandangan para penghuni kelas pun tertuju pada Sakura.

"Aishhh… Siapa kau? Seorang pelacur murahan yang mengacaukan tidurku?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap gadis bermata _aqumarine_ itu dengan pandangan merendahkan. Gadis itu langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"KAU.. DASAR JALANG SIALAN!" teriaknya keras sambil menjambak rambut Sakura yang tergerai begitu saja. Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung memegang tangan gadis itu lalu memelintirnya dan mengganti posisinya jadi di belakang gadis itu. Setelah itu dia langsung menarik tangan si gadis yang satunya hingga poisisi gadis itu membungkuk.

"Akh! Le-lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu mulai beteriak memohon agar Sakura mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan orang sepertimu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum sarkastik. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Ta-tangaku! Tanganku bisa patah!" jawabnya dengan histeris.

Sakura manggut-manggut. Sakura pun menendang punggung gadis itu lalu melepaskan cengkramannya sehingga si gadis jatuh telentang dengan posisi wajah mencium mesra lantai kelas. Anak-anak di dalam kelas syok melihat Sakura menginjak punggung gadis itu dengan kaki kanannya.

"Pelacur murah sepertimu itu, tidak pantas berteriak di depanku. Mana suaramu itu seperti paduan suara kaleng bekas. Itu sangat mengganggu orang lain, idiot!" bentak Sakura dengan sedikit menekan kakinya pada punggung gadis itu.

Mendengar rintihan dari gadis itu, Sakura mengangkat kakinya dari punggung mulus itu. Cap sepatu Sakura langsung muncul di jas abu-abu milik sang gadis. Sakura pun duduk kembali di bangkunya sementara teman-teman gadis itu langsung bergerak untuk menolong temannya yang terluka.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jangan coba-coba untuk bertingkah di hadapanku. Ingat itu!" desis Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura pun menggeser semua bukut tulis yang ada di mejanya dengan sekali sapuan tangan, sehingga semua buku itu jatuh di samping mejanya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kembali ke posisi awalnya, yaitu dengan kepalanya jatuh ke atas tasnya. Penghuni kelas masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan masing-masing. Setelah Sakura tidak bersuara lagi, gadis-gadis mulai berbisik-bisik dengan kelompok masing-masing. Melihat kalau tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikan Sakura, Sasuke dengan takut-takut menghampiri Sakura.

"Psst.. Sakura, bangun.." Sasuke berbisik dengan pelan untuk membangunkan Sakura.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura bangun kembali. Saat Sakura melihat siapa orang yang membangunkannya, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak kepada orang itu. Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk berdiri. Begitu Sakura sudah berdiri, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari kelas ini lewat pintu belakang. Sasuke membawa Sakura agak jauh dari kelas. Saat, mereka berdua sampai di koridor yang panjang, Sasuke menghentikan jalannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau juga mengganggu waktu tidurku?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap Sasuke dengan malas-malasan karena mengantuk. Sasuke menjadi merasa sedikit tidak enak hati karena dia tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan Sakura menjadi kurang tidur adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu jangan memakai kekerasan di sekolah!" Sasuke memperingatkan dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan kalau dia khawatir pada Sakura. Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau lihat siapa yang memulainya?" tanya Sakura. Kini Sasuke yang menghela nafasnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tetapi kamu tidak seharusnya melawan," jawab Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"Kau-kira-aku-ini-seorang-pecundang-yang-payah?"_

"Kamu berurusan dengan orang yang salah, Sakura. Jika kamu berurusan dengannya, mungkin hidup kamu di sekolah ini akan semakin sulit." Sakura hanya tertawa tidak percaya.

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," ujar Sasuke yang dibalas Sakura dengan mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Konoha High School, aku telah menceritakannya padamu kemarin. Kemarin, kamu telah melihat dua orang yang berada di dalam satu tim. Yaitu tim pemimpin sekolah ini. Yang berambut merah adalah Sabaku No Gaara, dan yang berambut pirang adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah tim yang kerap kali beraksi di sekolah ini. Biasanya mereka akan bertindak sesukanya. Seperti memukul kutu buku sepertiku agar aku mau mengerjakan tugas mereka. Karena mereka sering menggunakan kekerasan, mereka adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini." Sakura hanya diam karena dia sedang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke dengan saksama.

"Pada umumnya, kedudukan mereka berdua adalah sama. Mereka berdua bekerja di bawah perintah anak pemilik sekolah ini yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Sebenarnya Neji bukanlah anak pemilik sekolah yang asli. Dia hanyalah sepupu dari si pemilik, Hyuuga Hinata. Karena Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sekolah ini jatuh ke tangan Neji. Dan karena Hinata menyukai Naruto, Neji membuat pengecualian untuk Naruto. Terkadang, dibanding Gaara, Naruto diperlakukan lebih baik." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang dikali lebar. Sakura menghela nafasnya berusaha untuk menyabarkan dirinya yang mungkin akan meledak sekarang karena Sasuke terlalu bertele-tele.

"Lalu, letak permasalahannya dimana?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah geramnya yang ditempeli dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ah, iya! Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu menjadi kesal. Pokok permasalahannya ada di saat kau menganiaya gadis berambut pirang itu. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Dia merupakan primadona di kelas kita karena kecantikannya dan badannya yang seperti model. Rumor yang tersebar adalah Gaara menyukai Ino. Jadi siapapun yang mengganggu Ino, pastilah akan berurusan dengan Gaara secara langsung. Tetapi Ino menyatakan bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan spesial dengan Gaara." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura manggut-manggut saja sambil menguap karena kantuk menyerangnya.

"Ino berteman akrab dengan dua orang. Saat Ino tersungkur, kamu lihat kan ada gadis berambut coklat dan berambut ungu yang menolongnya? Nah, yang berambut coklat itu, namanya Tenten. Kabarnya, Neji menyukainya. Jadi saat di sekolah, Tenten diawasi dengan baik oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Kalau yang berambut ungu, dia adalah Hinata! Dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, adik sepupunya Neji. Karena dia menyukai Naruto, Neji menyuruh Naruto agar dia mengawasi Hinata dengan baik. Dan sepertinya, Naruto juga menyukai Hinata." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya perihal orang-orang berbahaya di sekolah. Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Yang parahnya, mereka semua sekelas dengan kita. Jadi, kemungkinan untuk menyerangmu itu lebih besar. Karena itu, lebih baik kamu minta maaf pada Ino agar kamu tidak dijadikan target berikutnya oleh mereka," Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena dia semakin tertarik dengan kasus di sekolah ini.

"Target berikutnya? Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan pada target sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran karena raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah.

"Sebenarnya kasus ini sudah tersebar sampai ke wartawan dan sempat menjadi berita pokok. Tetapi karena sudah berlalu setahun yang lalu, berita ini tertimbun begitu saja. Padahal siapa dalang di balik kejadian ini belum terungkap. Namun, aku yakin dalangnya adalah sekutu Neji." Sakura manggut-manggut saja.

"Namanya adalah Akimichi Chouji. Dia anak gendut yang hobinya makan keripik kentang. Dia tidak memiliki teman karena satu kelas membencinya. Kamu tahu kan apa alasannya?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Alasan yang paling mencolok adalah fisiknya. Mana ada orang yang mau bergaul dengan orang jelek dan gendut sepertinya. Teruskan ceritamu," jawab Sakura.

"Benar sekali, sayangnya dia berhasil memiliki teman. Begitu ada orang baru yang bernama Nara Shikamaru, Chouji langsung akrab dengannya. Mereka selalu bersama dan mulai bersahabat. Melihat Chouji mendapatkan teman, satu kelas mulai mem- _bully_ -nya. Lokernya selalu saja dikotori dengan kertas yang berisi hinaan untuknya. Di kelas, Chouji selalu dijuluki laki-laki yang mengidap homoseksual. Setelah dua bulan dia menghadapai hujatan dari kelasnya, mayat Chouji ditemukan di depan sekolah. Berita yang beredar dia meninggal dengan cara lompat dari atas gedung karena dia tidak tahan dengan tekanan yang dia dapat di sekolah. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

Sakura terdiam mendengar cerita Sasuke. Tidak ada komentar yang ingin dia sampaikan. Cerita tadi membuat Sakura sedikit merinding. Sungguh tak pernah muncul di benaknya bahwa sekolah bisa membuat seseorang bunuh diri. Mendengar cerita Sasuke, Sakura menjadi semakin benci saja dengan dua orang yang memukuli Sasuke itu. Mungkin dua orang itulah yang membuat korban sampai bunuh diri tanpa menyalahkan siapa-siapa, terutama Neji.

"Ck, dengarkan aku. Aku bukan tipe manusia pecundang yang terkutuk seperti mereka. Aku tidak takut dengan sesama manusia. Jika mereka mengadakan perang denganku, apa salahnya kalau aku menyanggupinya kalau aku merasa mampu? Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah itu. Dari awal hidupku ini sudah sulit, jadi kalau bertambah sulit lagi, itu tak masalah untukku." Tegas Sakura tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu itu, Sakura. Tetapi ada orang yang levelnya di atas kamu. Contohnya mereka, jadi…"

Prokk.. Prokk…

Suara tepuk tangan bergema di ruangan itu. Sasuke langsung menggerakkan badannya yang tadinya di depan Sakura menjadi di belakang Sakura. Sehingga Sakura dan Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas siapakah yang bertepuk tangan.

Sesuai dengan tebakan Sakura. Yang muncul dihadapannya adalah Gaara dan Naruto, dua begundal yang patut diberi perhitungan. Mereka bertepuk tangan seolah mengejek Sasuke yang sekarang ada di belakang punggungnya sambil menggengam tangannya dengan erat seakan mengatakan _"Sudahlah-Sakura-kita-tidak-perlu-berurusan-dengan-orang-seperti-mereka"_

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.." Mereka berdua menghentikan tepuk tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Di belakang Gaara, ada Ino. Gadis yang baru saja dia beri sedikit pelajaran.

"Rupanya Sasuke si pecundang sudah mendapat teman baru?" Naruto berkata dengan nada menyindir. Sakura membalasnya dengan berdecak sebal saja. Sakura menatap sinis Ino yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah untukmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang. Naruto hanya tertawa meremehkan saja.

"Tiba-tiba kau muncul untuk menolong si kutu buku itu. Lalu pagi ini kau mencari masalah dengan Ino. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Aku penasaran sekali," Sakura mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut kalau aku akan menggeser jabatanmu sebagai pemimpin sekolah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang dan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung berubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Sakura hanya menunjukkan senyum sinisnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak tahan lagi dengan semua celotehan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Jadi dia melayangkan kepalan tangannya menuju wajah Sakura. Tetapi dia telah berpikir bahwa Naruto akan melakukannya. Sakura menangkap kepalan tangan Naruto lalu memelintir tangannya. Kemudian dia menggunakan kakinya untuk mendendang punggung Naruto hingga dia jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau memang laki-laki brengsek. Bisanya hanya melawan perempuan dan menindas yang lemah. Inikah pemimpin sekolah itu? Menyedihkan sekali," Sakura mulai melancarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Melihat kalau Sakura menjatuhkan Naruto dengan mudah, Ino membelalakkan matanya. Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah karena sakit di punggungnya.

"Hey, jalang murah! Jadi seperti ini caramu? Mengandalkan pria yang menyukaimu sebagai tameng untuk dirimu sendiri? Sungguh perilaku jalang! Memuakkan!"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Sakura langsung meludah ke lantai. Tanda bahwa dia menganggap rendah orang yang ada di hadapannya. Ya, itulah kebiasaannya. Mendengar bahwa Sakura menjelek-jelekkan Ino, Gaara menjadi naik pitam. Tangannya telah terkepal kuat agar dia menahan keinginannya untuk menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan tinjunya. Sasuke menarik-narik tangan Sakura agar dia mau berhenti mengacaukan suasana yang mulai memanas ini.

Tetapi ternyata tidak bisa. Gaara langsung mencekik Sakura dan membuatnya terpojok ke dinding. Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan _horror_. Beda dengan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Sasuke bingung. Dia tidak tahu mau berbuat apa.

"Gaara, tolong lepaskan dia. Dia pasti menyesal telah menggangu Ino," Sasuke berusaha bicara baik-baik sambil memegang tangan Gaara yang mencengkram leher Sakura.

"Menyesal darimana? Justru aku kesenangan. Perempuan itu membentakku dengan menggunakan kata jalang lalu menjambak rambutku. Jadi aku menendang manusia lemah sepertinya. Aku mengajarinya bagaimana bersikap baik pada murid pindahan sepertiku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melakukan itu!" jelas Sakura dengan pandangan tajam ke Gaara yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Rasanya aku berurusan dengan nona Yamanaka. Tetapi kenapa dua pengecut brengsek ini harus menghadapiku? Menyebalkan sekali berurusan dengan pelacur murah yang mengandalkan pihak ketiga seperti ini," Sasuke memelototi Sakura. Semua penuturan Sakura semakin membuat Gaara geram. Gaara pun mengencangkan cekikannnya hingga Sakura merintih.

"Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" seru Gaara dengan mata yang menyala-nyala bak api yang berkobar dan tak dapat dihentikan. Sakura menginjak keras sepatu mahal Gaara sehingga cekikan di lehernya lepas dan dia dapat bernafas.

PLAKK!

Sakura mengayunkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke dataran pipi Gaara. Semua yang ada di lokasi kejadian menganga melihat Sakura yang dengan beraninya menampar seorang Gaara. Langsung terdapat bilur merah di pipi Gaara dengan cap lima jari. Gaara terdiam melihat Sakura yang ngos-ngosan karena mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menampar pipi mulus milik Gaara.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kenapa untuk masalah percintaan kau sangat payah?! Dia itu hanya memperalatmu sebagai tamengnya! Dia sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan padamu! Kau tidak tahu?! Kau tidak melihat matanya itu?! Dari pandangannya, tidak terlihat sedikit pun kalau dia itu menyukaimu atau menganggapmu ada!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena amarahnya yang sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Tak lupa ia menunjuk-nunjuk Ino dengan kasar. Sakura masih ngos-ngosan karena dia baru saja berteriak dengan keras kepada Gaara. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya cengo di tempat melihat perilaku Sakura yang ekstrim. Sedangkan Ino menatap mereka berdua dengan serius dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya itu?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang terbilang rendah.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA? APAKAH AKU SALAH JIKA MENYUKAINYA PADAHAL DIA TIDAK MEMANDANGKU? KATAKAN PADAKU!" Gaara berteriak seperti monster sambil mencengkram kerah jas Sakura dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"CIH! KAU ITU TERLIHAT BEGITU MENYEDIHKAN, BODOH! KAU PIKIR DI DUNIA INI TIDAK ADA WANITA LAIN! DUNIA INI PENUH DENGAN PEREMPUAN YANG LEBIH BAIK! DIA HANYA MENGGUNAKANMU JIKA DIA PERLU. DIA HANYA MENJADIKANMU TEMPAT BERLINDUNG DI SAAT DIA SUSAH! DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANMU! KEPARAT SEPERTIMU MEMANG TIDAK BISA MENGERTI! MENYEDIHKAN SEKALI! AKU SANGAT TIDAK SUKA MELIHAT PECUNDANG SEPERTIMU! LEBIH BAIK KAU ENYAH DARI PANDANGANKU! LAKI-LAKI MA.."

Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sungguh, ini kejadian yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka. Gaara berhasil membungkam mulut cabai Sakura yang pedas dengan cara yang tidak diduga-duga. Gaara menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga melumatnya untuk menenangkan Sakura yang mengamuk seperti monster lepas.

Itu berarti… GAARA MENCIUM SAKURA!

* * *

To Be Continue

Hallo semuanya, kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya di fic gaje ini. Baiklah, pertama-tama mari kita panjatkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena ternyata masih ada yang membaca fic ini, artinya readers masih idup semua0:) #digebukinmasa

Wkwkwk, maafkan saya yang terlalu gaje juga. Nggak ding, pertama itu saya mau menyampaikan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada pembaca sekalian. Maaf atas kelambatan saya dalam urusan update fic ini. Maklumin aja, sekarang kita pakek kurikulum 2013, tidur udah kagak nyenyak lagi karena mikirin presentasi buat besok mana sibuk ngerjain tugas yang numpuk. Jadinya, lagi-lagi fic ini dibuat dengan mode fast alias sistem kebut semalam. Ya, maafin karena udah curhat yang nggak penting. Emang bangke banget author ini.

Oke deh, mending kita lanjut ke acara selanjutnya. Yaitu... Pembalasan Review!

Selamat datang di area Bacotan Author (BA!)

Di sini harap menggunakan kacamata masing-masing karena author takut mata kalian nambah min-nya kalau nggak pakek kacamata wkwkwk #somplak

Cekidot!

Guest : Iya, makasih ya. Ketauan deh, ternyata kamu stalking akun ini ya? Selama ini jadi siders dong? Heheheh... Author seneng banget, akhirnya kamu memunculkan diri. Ini next chap untuk kamu. Terima kasih ya, jangan bosan dan datang lagi lalu tinggalkan review:))

FiaaATiasrzqi : Ini udah di update kok hehehe. Maaf ya fia, author nggak bisa update kilat, banyak gangguan sih #curhat. Sakura mah nggak usah diomongin lagi, dia mah udah setrong dari awal. Ya nggak Saku? #nyenggolbahuSakura. Dasar bodoh! #dibantingSakura. Udah ah, entar karakter yang lain pada ngamuk. Makasih ya udah mampir, mampir lagi dan tinggalkan review untuk saya dan teman baik saya, Sakura! #ngerangkulSakura

Asshas : Makasih loh, ngerepotin #trendingtopikdikelasauthor Bhakkk, makasih yaa. Seneng kalau bahasa yang author pakek ternyata cukup komunikatif jadinya kamu bisa nyambung terus bisa dibayangin hehehe. Jangan bosan untuk mampir ke sini ya, dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review untuk author yang baik ini:)) #kiddingdoang

Bluepink Cherrytomato : Aishhh.. Kita sama dong! Author juga suka genre yang beginian, jadi nyoba buat ngepost^^. Jahahaha.. pertanyaan dari kamu sudah terjawab kan? Gimana hubungannya Gaara dan Sasuke, ya gitulah. Oke deh, makasih buat kamu yang kayaknya suka banget sama fic ini. Ini lanjutannya, semoga memuaskan, ya^^ Jangan bosan untuk berkunjung dan post review lagi:))

Nchie Ainie: Kamu sama kayak Sakura, ya. To the point banget, dua kata aja udah cukup, ya ga? #sokakrab Ehehehe... Lupakan aja kalimat kedua itu. Ini lanjutannya, semoga kamu tidak bosan. Tinggalkan review lagi ya, untuk itu jangan lupa berkunjung kemari:))

BlackHead394 : Terima kasih, ya sudah mau mampir. Ini saya lanjutkan, kalo temanya kekerasan begini, author semangat kok. Rasanya mau update tiap hari malah #janjipalsudoang Amin deh, semoga kamu nggak bosan ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kalau bisa mampir lagi ke sini kekeke:))

Kiki Kim : Aminn, semoga menarik terus ya. Ini dia next chap permintaan kamu, maaf saja kalau hasilnya kurang berkenan di hati:( Pokoknya, harus balik lagi ke sini terus post review. Saya tunggu ya..

Baiklah, selesai sudah acara kita di dalam BA. Sekarang kita kembali ke zona asal masing-masing. Author mau kembali dulu ke alamnya, jadi sebelum saya menghilang lagi, biarkan saya menyampaikan beberapa kalimat. Yang pertama selalu ucapan terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah mau mampir ke sini dan menghabiskan waktu kalian yang penting. Yang kedua, saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Author tau, ini ff kurang banget dari kata sempurna. Tapi tenang saja, author bakal menjadi yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Tetapi, itu semua tak bisa lepas dari bantuan kalian semua lewat kotak review. Jadi.. Ayo! Kirimkan komentar, saran, kritik, dan opinimu pada author yang baik ini #korbaniklan. Karena saya menerima segalanya dengan senang hati dan tidak akan tersinggung. Kalau begitu, sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Dadahh~~~

:))


	3. Chapter 3 : First Day

School is Monster

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"CIH! KAU ITU TERLIHAT BEGITU MENYEDIHKAN, BODOH! KAU PIKIR DI DUNIA INI TIDAK ADA WANITA LAIN?! DUNIA INI PENUH DENGAN PEREMPUAN YANG LEBIH BAIK! DIA HANYA MENGGUNAKANMU JIKA DIA PERLU. DIA HANYA MENJADIKANMU TEMPAT BERLINDUNG DI SAAT DIA SUSAH. DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANMU! KEPARAT SEPERTIMU MEMANG TIDAK PANTAS MENGERTI! MENYEDIHKAN SEKALI! AKU SANGAT TIDAK SUKA MELIHAT PECUNDANG SEPERTIMU! LEBIH BAIK KAU ENYAH DARI PANDANGANKU! LAKI-LAKI MA.."

Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sungguh, ini kejadian yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka. Gaara berhasil membungkam mulut cabai Sakura yang pedas dengan cara yang tidak diduga-duga. Gaara menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga melumatnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Happy Reading!^^

Chapter 3 : First Day

* * *

Gaara POV

Aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Dia mematung di tempat, begitu juga denganku. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Aku baru saja memberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya? Ke-kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?

Aku menghentikan semua pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di pikiranku. Aku kembali melihat gadis kasar yang ada di depanku. Dia terlihat depresi atau tertekan. Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, tapi aku yakin, aku akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal. Pastilah dia akan mengamuk dengan emosi tertingginya.

 _Damn!_ Dia memang gadis sialan. Gara-gara dia, aku lepas kendali. Dia sudah berhasil memancing sisi brengsek dari diriku keluar. Dia hanya orang baru di hidupku, tetapi dia sudah menyebabkan dampak yang besar. Kemarin dia membantingku sehingga punggungku rasanya sakit sekali. Hari ini dia berhasil mempermalukan aku di depan Naruto dan Ino dengan menamparku.

Ini semua karena bibir mungil itu. Bibir itu memang sialan, dia yang memancing aku untuk hinggap dan menyesapnya. Bibirnya memang sangat menggoda dan memancingku untuk menciumnya. Apalagi ketika bibirnya bergerak untuk mencaci-makiku. Apa aku menyukainya? Pada Ino, orang yang kusukai selama ini, tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku untuk merasakan bibirnya. Lalu kenapa dengan gadis ini?! Ah, aku melakukannya karena nafsu saja kan? Ya, pasti seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya.

Gadis kasar sepertinya.. Apa aku sudah gila? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku menyukai Ino, karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk membelanya. Tetapi, mengapa perasaanku pada Ino lenyap sewaktu aku melihat dia? Bahkan aku memberikan dia ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku, dengan lancangnya menciumnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan nada bicara yang rendah. Aku memberinya ekspresi datarku, dengan tatapan datar nan dingin, seperti biasanya. Aku hanya diam, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkannya. Aku hanya diam mematung di depan dia.

"APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya seperti monster lepas. Sudah kuduga, dia akan mengamuk. Kulihat Naruto dan Sasuke menenggak ludahnya masing-masing ketika melihat dia mencengkram kerah jasku dengan kencang.

"Kau terlalu berisik. Jadi aku membungkammu," jawabku pada akhirnya. Hanya itu yang dapat aku pikirkan saat aku mencari alibi untuk menjawabnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"Alasan-murahan-macam-apa-itu?"_ Gadis itu memamerkan senyum sarkastiknya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku juga perlu membalasmu, kan?" Dia bertanya dengan senyumnya yang membuat dia terlihat mengerikan. Aku berusaha mundur ke belakang begitu mendengar ucapan dan senyumnya yang sedikit membuatku takut. Aku merasa aura kegelapan menguar dan menyebar ke sekelilingku. Namun, gadis itu terus mendekat padaku dan membuatku tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Hal yang dapat kulakukan hanya berharap agar wanita ini tidak mempermalukanku lebih jauh lagi.

End Of Gaara POV

Karena terlalu fokus untuk meladeni Gaara, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa anak-anak kelas satu dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul untuk menontonnya dengan raut penasaran akan tindakan yang akan dia lakukan. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan cemas. Dia ingin sekali untuk menghentikan Sakura yang sudah mulai menciptakan kehebohan di hari pertamanya ini. Tetapi, Naruto yang hebat saja hanya menonton. Lalu, apa yang dapat diperbuat kutu buku macam dirinya?

"AARGHHH!"

"WOAHHH!"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakan yang ingin dia keluarkan. Bola matanya seakan ingin melompat keluar. Gaara menggeram sambil memegangi selangkangannya ditemani dengan beberapa teriakan anak perempuan yang menatap Sakura seakan dia adalah idola yang baru. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tak percaya melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Melihat itu, Sakura tersenyum sinis dan memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kasihan.

Perempuan itu memang sudah gila! Dia baru saja menendang daerah terlarang milik Gaara dengan keras tanpa memikirkan akibat yang dirasakan oleh si pemilik. Bukannya raut menyesal yang ditampilkannya. Sakura malah terlihat bahagia sekali membuat Gaara malu di hadapan para adik kelas dan yang lainnya. Sakura mencengkram kerah jas Gaara lalu mendorongnya dengan keras sampai Gaara terhempas ke dinding. Sakura mendekat kepada Gaara dengan senyumnya, tepatnya seringainya.

PLAKKK!

Lagi-lagi, sorak-sorai bergemuruh. Sakura baru saja menampar pipi Gaara di sisi yang lain. Alhasil, wajah Gaara sudah penuh dengan cap lima jari dari Sakura. Kerumunan semakin banyak saja karena kehebohan yang dibuat Sakura yang tujuannya adalah membuat lawannya merasakan kekalahan yang pahit dan pastinya tak akan terlupakan dari memori otaknya. Gaara menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu berisik. Jadi aku membungkammu," Sakura meniru apa yang Gaara katakan dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang bertujuan untuk mengejek Gaara dan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jangan bertingkah di depanku." Sakura membisikkan peringatannya pas di telinga Gaara.

Begitu dia menyelesaikan peringatannya, ia memamerkan senyum iblisnya. Gaara menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sebentar kemudian dia mengganti pandangannya menjadi sorot mata penuh kebencian. Sakura mengabaikannya seakan itu hanya angin lalu, dia memutar badannya dan meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja. Adik kelas yang menyaksikan aksi Sakura, menatap Sakura yang berjalan gagah bak pahlawan bersama Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan nasibnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan kalau mereka keren.

"Sakura… Kau memang jalang sialan," desis Gaara dengan menatap punggung Sakura yang telah hilang dari pandangannya. Naruto menghampiri Gaara dengan uluran tangannya.

"Ayo, berdirilah Gaara," ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Bukannya menerima dan menjabat tangan Naruto, Gaara malah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Bodoh!" balas Gaara dengan menepis uluran tangan Naruto. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

* * *

Saat masuk ke kelasnya, semua orang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kagum. Tetapi gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya karena ia sedang berkutat dengan lokernya. Di dalam lokernya, bertebaran berbagai macam surat, cokelat, makanan dan minuman ringan lainnya, dan sebuah amplop. Sakura menghiraukan isi lokernya, ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil amplop berwarna merah yang berada di posisi paling atas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya sembari menyobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan ketika melihat isinya. Hanya selembar kertas dengan tanda seru yang terdiri dari segitiga lancip ke bawah dan sebuah lingkaran di bawahnya. Di dalam segitiga itu terdapat gambar tengkorak yang diberi tanda silang seperti peringatan untuk obat yang berbahaya. Teman-teman yang lain, malah kaget melihat itu. Berbagai pandangan mulai terarah kepadanya, dari pandangan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka senang, sedih, kasihan, dan sebagainya.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini untukku?" tanya Sakura dengan menunjukkan gambar tanda seru kepada seluruh penghuni kelas. Tidak ada yang berani menatap Sakura, terkecuali Ino tersenyum mengejek.

"Gaara yang mengirimkannya. Bersiaplah untuk perhitungan darinya!" jawab Ino dengan sombong. Sepertinya, Ino semakin benci dengan Sakura. Mungkin sekarang Ino menyukai Gaara, karena dia sensitif sekali bila Sakura ada di dekatnya.

Panjang umur sekali, orang yang sedang diperbincangkan muncul. Dia masuk lewat pintu belakang, dekat tempat duduk Sakura. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kesal. Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan, Sakura berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Gaara.

"Kau kira kertas sampah seperti ini akan berguna kepadaku?" tanya Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas ini di depan wajah Gaara. Lalu Sakura tersenyum sinis melihat Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya membantu saja melihat Sakura kembali marah-marah padanya. Tetapi ini lebih menyeramkan karena, Sakura marah tanpa alasan.

"Makan ini vampir pemakan bambu! Jangan harap aku akan takut pada peringatan murahanmu!" Dengan ditemani bentakan kesalnya, Sakura menempelkan kertas peringatan yang diberikan untuknya ke kening Gaara yang rata. Gaara hanya cengo di tempat.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Sakura langsung duduk di tempatnya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tasnya yang ia gunakan sebagai pengganti bantal. Lalu Sakura menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Tanpa beban, Sakura mengabaikan ribuan pandangan yang tertuju khusus untuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bangun."

Satu kata yang dilontarkan dengan nada dingin dan rendah itu membuat Sakura merasa terganggu. Ditambah dengan cengkraman di lengannya yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun, Sakura membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Padahal dia belum tertidur, tetapi dia selalu disuruh untuk bangun. Dengan malas-malasan, Sakura menghadapkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pengacau acara tidurnya.

"Kau masih punya masalah?" tanya Sakura setelah ia menguap ringan. Gaara semakin memanas saja melihat kelakuan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak segan kepadanya. Dia seakan meremehkan Gaara dan menganggapnya tidak punya kemampuan untuk melawan Sakura.

"Berdiri sekarang!" Sakura menghela nafasnya. Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Gaara yang hinggap di lengannya. _Emerald_ tajamnya menatap Gaara dengan sinis.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras. Sakura pun berdiri di depan Gaara.

"Kau kira aku ini anjing terlatih milikmu?! Kau pikir kau siapa, bedebah sialan?! Apa kau masih ingin protes padaku yang bermasalah dengan jalang murah itu? Dasar manusia rendahan!" Sakura kembali berkoar-koar dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau harus melupakannya. Lalu kenapa aku harus mengurusinya? Sumber masalahnya bukanlah dia, tapi kau! Ikut aku!" Gaara mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari kelas. Tetapi Sakura segera mengambil tindakan.

"Lepaskan aku, iblis terkutuk!" bentak Sakura dengan keras. Dia berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Gaara. Sakura pun menginjak kaki Gaara sehingga dia terlepas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bajingan?! Katakan saja padaku! Jangan berbelit-belit seperti ini!" seru Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Gaara berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak sadar akan apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara dengan kesal. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Aku telah menghancurkan reputasimu di sekolah, ya? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa sekarang? Gaara pasti akan menyiksaku~" Sakura membalas seolah-olah dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tentu saja untuk mengejek Gaara.

"Kau kira aku takut? Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sakura menghela nafasnya sekejap sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian, dia menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

BUAGHH!

"Kau mencurinya!" teriak Sakura dengan kencang karena ia masih tidak terima dengan nasib yang ia dapatkan. Gaara meraba sudut bibirnya yang sudah berdarah.

Walaupun sudah dipermalukan di depan semua teman sekelasnya yang kaget melihat aksi Sakura, kali ini Gaara tidak marah atau pun berteriak membentak Sakura. Dia hanya melempar seringaiannya pada Sakura sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Gaara mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura lalu menghempaskannya ke dinding.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku! Dasar penghuni neraka!" teriak Sakura dengan meronta-ronta agar dapat lepas dari Gaara.

Tetapi Gaara sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Dia memajukan kepalanya sehingga hidungnya dan hidung Sakura bersentuhan. Lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya kepada Sakura. Gaara kembali melumat bibir ranum Sakura. Dia mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Sakura seakan melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekesalannya di dalam sana.

Sementara Sakura yang menjadi korban untuk kedua kalinya hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat. Otaknya sedang memproses semua yang telah terjadi. Dia sadar bahwa ini adalah cara Gaara untuk mempermalukannya dan membalaskan dendam kesumatnya. Dengan cara mencium Sakura di depan penghuni kelas.

Tidak terima akan pelecehan yang dilakukan Gaara, Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Gaara karena ia ingin segera mengakhiri pentas drama picisan ini. Namun, Gaara tidak membiarkannya. Ia malah menarik kepala bagian belakang Sakura agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Sakura hanya dapat berpasrah diri sekarang. Sungguh dia merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi oksigen dan sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak lagi karena sekarang ia berada dalam kuncian Gaara.

Tidak, tidak jadi. Ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menyerah. Sakura masih dapat melihat ada titik terang walaupun itu terlihat sangat kecil dan minim.

"Mph… Mmphh…"

Sakura mencoba untuk meracau agar Gaara menghentikan ciumannya. Sayangnya suara teredam karena Gaara mengunci mulutnya dengan erat. Sakura yang tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa, langsung saja menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mencekik leher Gaara. Ia melakukan itu karena kedua tangannya ada di dada Gaara. Setelah itu, Sakura juga menginjak sepatunya dengan pijakkan keras. Syukurnya, Gaara menghentikan perbuatannnya.

Lepas dari bibir Gaara, Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tingkahnya bagaikan ikan yang dilemparkan ke darat, tentu saja megap-megap untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Nafas Sakura masih ngos-ngosan. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan ala drama tontonan Ibunya. Sakura berusaha untuk menormalkan nafasnya kembali. Kemudian dia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sinis bercampur dendam.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Apa kau ingin mati di tanganku? Dasar bangsat! Keparat! Ba.."

"Jangan menyentuhnya. Dia adalah milikku." Gaara memotong segala umpatan kasar Sakura yang patut disensor. Gaara mengedarkan pandangan serius yang berkesan seram ke segala penjuru kelas.

Seisi kelas hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penuturan Gaara yang merupakan hal baru bagi mereka. Mereka seakan melihat Gaara yang baru. Gaara yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sang pemimpin sekolah yang perkasa. Padahal orang se-seantro sekolah sudah tahu kalau gadis yang menarik perhatian Gaara adalah Yamanaka Ino. Gaara pun menunjukkan perasaannya dengan perlakuan khusus untuk Ino yang dibuat tidak terlalu mencolok. Sejauh ini, Gaara tidak pernah membuka mulutnya secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

Brakkkk..

Pintu kelas mereka yang tadinya tertutup rapat, telah terbuka memamerkan isi kelas mereka yang sebenarnya sama dengan kelas lain. Pintu itu telah didobrak keras oleh seseorang yang di sana.

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut coklat yang menjuntai indah dengan ujungnya yang diikat. Dia datang dengan wajah garang yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan keputusan Gaara. Bola matanya yang sewarna dengan lavender serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya dengan wajah yang mulai kemerahan karena kulitnya putih.

Saat laki-laki itu maju mendekati Gaara, penghuni kelas yang tadinya menonton dengan gaya mengelilingi Sakura dan Gaara, kini menyingkir membuka jalan tanpa ada arahan dari siapapun. Mereka juga mundur beberapa langkah dengan takut-takut. Kalau sudah begini, kalian pasti dapat menebak siapa orang ini.

Benar. Dialah Hyuuga Neji, atasan Gaara.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Gaara?!" teriaknya keras sampai urat-urat di pelipisnya bermunculan. Gaara diam saja dengan tatapan datarnya.

Melihat apa yang terjadi, respon yang diberikan oleh Sakura adalah terbengong seperti orang bodoh. Otaknya sedang berpikir agar semua kejadian ini diproses secara detail. Sakura tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa untuk sekarang. Dia hanya bia bengong selayaknya orang tolol yang tidak mengerti apapun. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa bersalah karena penderitaan yang dijalankan Sakura saat ini terjadi karena dirinya. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena kesalahannya, Sakura harus menanggung konsekuensi akan pilihan yang ia buat. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan sampah sepertinya? Jadi karena itu kau memilih untuk memacarinya? Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau sadar akan perbuatanmu?! Apa otakmu it…" Neji memarahi Gaara sambil menoyor-noyor kepalanya dengan keras.

Sakura yang sudah nyambung kembali merasa tidak terima dengan hinaan Neji yang secara tidak langsung tertuju untuknya. Sakura memandang Gaara dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"bergeraklah!-apakah-kau-tidak-bisa-membuat-tindakan?"_ Gaara tidak menjawab, dia bahkan tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia seperti pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan Neji yang tidak pernah mau mengonggong untuk membalas tuannya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Sampah?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi sambil mendorong bahu Neji.

Sakura memindahkan posisi badannya menjadi berdiri di depan Neji. Ia memasang badan yang tegap seolah menantangnya. Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Sakura akan memperpanjang urusannya, komat-kamit dalam hati dengan melafalkan doa agar Sakura selalu dilindungi oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kau berani memotongku? Menyingkirlah sebelum aku memukulmu!" Namun sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari Neji yang sedang naik pitam.

"Kau ini kurang ajar sekali, ya? Kau tahu tidak kalau kepala ini sumber ilmu?! Kau sama sekali tidak berhak menoyor kepalanya seperti itu! Orang yang dikatakan bodoh itu bukan dia, tetapi kau! Dasar waria tulen!" Sakura melepaskan tangan Neji dengan kasar. Neji benar-benar ingin meledak, jika kita memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Sementara penghuni kelas hanya syok mendengar cacian Sakura untuk Neji. Neji pun mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Eitss! Tidak usah dekat-dekat! Aku tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang kotor sepertimu!" kata Sakura dengan menyentil dahi Neji dengan keras. Karena sentilan Sakura, Neji menjadi mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Neji mengusap-usap keningnya yang dilanda rasa sakit luar biasa. Baginya sentilan Sakura tadi seperti paku yang menancap. Sudah Neji yakini, keningnya pasti merah karena itu. Melihat itu, Sakura malah menunjukkan seringainya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Kau pikir aku sama seperti semua teman perempuanmu yang berpredikat jalang murah?" tanya Sakura yang secara tidak langsung menyindir rombongan Ino.

"Catat baik-baik. Aku tipe orang yang berbeda. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak tingkah. Sepertimu! Mana kau orang kelainan. Kau adalah seorang _gay_ , kan? Tidak usah dijawab. Aku sudah yakin kalau jawabannya adalah iya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari penampilanmu." Sakura menatap penampilan Neji dari atas sampai bawah. Neji syok mendengar penuturan Sakura yang dibicarakannya dengan lancar.

"Yup! Aku sangat yakin. Dengan rambutmu yang lembut dan panjang yang kau biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Aku yakin kau ingin menjadi iklan sampo, tetapi sadarlah. Kau itu seorang laki-laki! Tidak perlu menyamar sebagai wanita untuk menjadi bintang iklan. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Lagipula kau kan seorang _gay_ , jadi wajar saja jika ingin terlihat seperti wanita. Seorang _gay_ hendak berpenampilan seperti wanita agar laki-laki tertarik padamu itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Jadi, kesimpulan yang aku dapat setelah melihat penampilanmu adalah… kau tujuh puluh delapan persen perempuan dan sisanya itu adalah laki-laki. Tapi potong sisa sifat laki-lakimu sebanyak lima persen karena kau adalah seorang waria. Jadi, kesimpulan akhir adalah kau seorang wanita karena gen itu mendominasi, untuk gen laki-lakimu sama sekali tidak terdefenisi." Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Tetapi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"apa-kau-berani-memukulku?"_

"Beginikah caramu? Kau sudah berani untuk bertindak seenakmu dan mengabaikan perintahku? Apa kau ingin mengadakan perang denganku, Gaara?" tanya Neji dengan menatap Gaara yang tertunduk dalam. Pertanyaan dari Gaara sama sekali tidak direspon. Seakan pertanyaan Neji itu adalah pertanyaan matematika yang rumit untuk dijawab.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita?"

Saat mendengar kata 'pernjanjian', Gaara langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Dia langsung memasang raut cemasnya. Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan karena pertanyaan terakhir Neji yang seperti anak panah yang menancap pas untuk melukai tubuhnya. Sakura yang berada di samping Gaara melihat dengan jelas kalau ekspresi datar Gaara berubah drastis.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa sekolah ini tempat berlatih untuk membuat pemain drama profesional?" Sakura mengeluh secara tiba-tiba karena dia tahu, saat ini Gaara sedang berada di dalam keadaan yang mencekik.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu melanjutkan drama murahmu ini. Dan kau tidak perlu menjawab pernyataanku tadi. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, anggap saja bahwa semua persoalan yang terjadi di antara kau, dia, dan aku telah selesai. Aku sudah muak melihat kelakuanmu. Untuk kali ini, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku. Dengan ini, aku anggap bahwa masalah kita selesai!"

Sakura pamit undur dari panggung drama hidupnya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tak lupa ia menarik tangan Gaara agar duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura hanya mencoba berbuat baik dengan cara yang benar sekali-sekali. Setelah Neji tidak berani mendekati singasana Sakura. Sakura kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tasnya setelah ia menguap karena benar-benar mengantuk.

Brakkk!

Meja guru dihentak sedemikian kerasnya. Melihat siapa yang ada di depan sana, para penghuni kelas langsung duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Kecuali Neji yang berjalan santai-santai saja. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju kepada guru yang ada di depan, terkecuali Sakura yang mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

Guru yang sedang berdiri di depan meja guru terlihat masih muda. Dengan rambut hitam yang lebat. Dan matanya yang merah menandakan bahwa dia adalah tipe orang pemarah. Wanita itu terlihat menawan dan berkesan 'mahal'.

Matanya terfokus kepada satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang sedang tertidur? Guru itu sengaja berdehem berharap Sakura akan tersadar dan terbangun. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon. Sudah tidak tahan lagi akan tingkah Sakura, guru itu maju mendekati meja Sakura.

Gaara yang merasa berhutang budi, berusaha untuk menolong Sakura dari guru yang termasuk _killer_ ini. Gaara menyenggol Sakura, tetapi gadis ini hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak berarti.

"Guru Kurenai ini adalah guru _killer_ kita. Sebaiknya kau bangun, atau kau akan mati di tangannya," Gaara memperingati Sakura yang masih saja belum membuka matanya.

Gaara terus mengulang-ulang bisikannya berharap Sakura akan bangun secepat mungkin. Sementara Sasuke masih berdoa untuk keselamatan Sakura. Tetapi mau dikatakan apa lagi, guru bernama Kurenai itu sudah terlanjur dekat dengan meja Sakura. Kurenai menatap Sakura dengan wajah berang. Melihat itu, Neji kesenangan dalam hati.

BRAKKK!

Bunyi meja digebrak terdengar lagi. Kali ini Kurenai menggebrak meja lebih keras. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya. Terlihat linangan air mata bak anak sungai mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Sakura terus terisak sambil memegangi perutnya dengan erat. Ino yang melihat wajah Sakura dengan linangan air mata, kaget. Ia tak percaya bahwa gadis yang kelakuannya seperti kuda liar dapat menjatuhkan air mata.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Isak Sakura dengan memegangi perutnya. Kurenai yang melihat Sakura menangis jadi sedikit melunak.

"Kenapa menangis?!" tanya Kurenai dnegan nada membentak. Pada saat yang seperti ini, saat melihat salah satu anggota kaumnya menangis, masih saja Kurenai ingin terlihat galak dan tegas.

"Perutku sakit.. Hiks.." jawab Sakura sampai menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja lagi. Sakura seperti merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sakit. Kurenai tidak langsung percaya.

"Belum makan pagi?" tanyanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu-bukan… Aaargh.. Sakitnyaa.." jawab Sakura yang berusaha menahan sakit yang melanda perutnya.

"Jadi kenapa? Beri aku alasan yang jelas!" seru Kurenai yang sudah habis kesabaran.

"La-lagi itu.." balas Sakura sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kurenai langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja. Aku memberimu keringanan untuk hari ini," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Gaara, bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" perintah Kurenai.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gaara. Gaara pun menuntun Sakura untuk keluar dari kelas. Sakura berjalan dengan terseok-seok untuk meninggalkan kelas yang disertai dengan isakan dan air mata.

Kurenai masih mengawasi mereka hingga punggung mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Kurenai hanya tidak mau kalau dia dibohongi oleh seorang siswa. Sampai mereka benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Kurenai, baru dia percaya dan mulai untuk mengajar.

Merasa kalau dia tidak diawasi lagi, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari leher Gaara. Lalu dia berjalan seperti biasanya sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menetes turun dari pelupuk matanya. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak sakit?" tanya Gaara dengan serius. Tetapi gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa ringan.

"Aku? Sakit? Omong kosong!" Sakura menjawab dengan tawa ringannya. Gaara menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Berarti kau berbohong?"

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"apakah-kau-sebodoh-itu?"_ Sakura masih saja tertawa kecil. Dia memukul kepala Gaara dengan satu kepalan tangan yang tidak pula kuat. Gaara yang dipukul hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Orang sepertiku mana bisa sakit. Catat itu!" Gaara hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Jadi tidak perlu ke ruang kesehatan, kan?" Sakura berdecak sebal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos, sih? Katamu dia guru _killer_. Memangnya kau betah di dalam neraka kecil seperti itu? Kalau aku menjadi kau, lebih baik aku bolos ke kantin atau tidur di ruang kesehatan,"

Gaara tidak menanggapi Sakura. Dia melangkah dengan kakinya yang panjang, meninggalkan Sakura yang tertinggal di belakang. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mengikuti kemana perginya Gaara. Maklum saja, dia kan belum kenal dengan semua jalan yang ada di sini. Bahkan untuk kembali ke kelasnya saja mungkin dia sudah lupa jalan. Daripada menambah masalah dengan tersesat, lebih baik dia mengikuti Gaara.

Sakura sama sekali tidak khawatir selama ia mengikuti Gaara. Karena menurutnya, Gaara itu anak yang sama dengannya. Anak nakal yang tidak mengerjakan hal negatif selain memukuli orang. Toh, dia yakin kalau Gaara setuju dengan argumennya. Mana mungkin ada siswa yang betah di pelajaran guru _killer_. Ya, pastilah tujuan mereka saat ini adalah membolos.

Dugaan Sakura seratus persen benar. Gaara memang setuju dengan idenya, mereka sehati dan sepikir. Langkah Gaara berhenti tepat di depan ruangan kesehatan. Gaara membuka ruang kesehatan. Mereka tidak mendapati apapun di ruangan ini sekalian bau obat-obatan, ranjang, peralatan medis yang standar, dan yang lainnya. Bagi Sakura ini adalah surga kecil di hari pertama. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Sakura melepas sepatunya lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan memakai selimut untuk menutupi setengah badannya. Sedangkan Gaara duduk di samping Sakura yang juga sedang duduk.

Atmosfir keheningan melingkupi mereka. Ya, sebenarnya pantas saja. Sakura dan Gaara kan baru kenal, malah kesan pertama untuk perkenalan sangat buruk. Jadi, wajar saja kalau mereka berdiaman seperti ini. Seperti siang yang dihabiskan oleh vampir untuk tidur siang dengan tenang. Lagipula mereka tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan.

Sakura sepertinya nyaman-nyaman saja di dalam keheningan seperti ini. Dia terlihat tentram di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang ditutupi selimut karena ruangan ini cukup dingin berkat kinerja _air conditioner_.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Gaara? Sepertinya sekarang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia katakan. Lihat saja geraknya yang gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan itu. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak melihat tingkah Gaara karena posisi Sakura memunggungi Gaara.

"Terima kasih," gumam Gaara dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan nada yang rendah. Tetapi tetap saja Sakura dapat mendengarnya karena jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Mendengar penuturan Gaara, Sakura langsung berbalik badan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan saja. Tidak penting." Balas Gaara dengan singkat dan dingin. Sakura menanggapi tingkah Gaara dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Aish.. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Lupakan saja, aku juga sudah mendengarnya kok. Dan rasanya, aku sangat puas mendengarmu berterima kasih padaku!" Gaara hanya mematung di tempat.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Gaara dengan suara _baritone_ indah miliknya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, bodoh! Karena itu aku melakukannya. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang sepertimu. Dia itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Kalau mau dibandingkan denganmu, dia adalah semut kecil yang bisa kau singkirkan dengan mudah. Tetapi bukannya melawan, kau malah diam seperti patung lilin. Kau payah!" jawab Sakura dengan panjang kali lebar. Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali perihal hidupku. Kau hanya seorang pendatang baru," Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Sakura tertawa.

"Bhak.. Hahaha… Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Memangnya siapa yang peduli tentang hidupmu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Sekalipun aku tahu, aku juga tidak akan mencari tahu agar infonya lebih lengkap. Aku hanya seorang pendatang baru, karena itu aku tidak berhak masuk ke kehidupanmu yang tak tahu seperti apa. Lagipula mengurusi hidup orang lain bukan gayaku," balas Sakura.

"Tapi, aku hanya mau mengatakan ini padamu. Hidup ini hanya sekali, jadi bersenang-senanglah sebelum terlambat." Gaara hanya diam saja mendengar semua celotehan Sakura. Tidak nyaman dengan topik seperti ini, Gaara langsung beralih ke topik lain.

"Kau murid pindahan, kan? Darimana asalmu?" tanya Gaara yang memulai untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Aku kira kau ini pendiam. Ternyata kau mau juga bicara dengan orang asing," balas Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja pertanyaanku," Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, berhubung aku sedang ada di _mood_ yang baik. Aku akan meladeni semua pertanyaanmu," Sakura memutuskan.

"Ya, aku murid pindahan. Aku dari Otogakure," jawab Sakura dengan singkat. Gaara manggut-manggut.

"Otogakure? Berarti… Apa kau kenal dengan Suigetsu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Sakura terbahak keras. Sakura menjadi ingat dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada pemuda mesum satu itu. Sungguh, dari semua korban Sakura, mungkin Suigetsu adalah yang paling sial. Karena musuh yang lainnya hanya Sakura tangani dengan cara memukul yang tentunya berujung ke rumah sakit.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Suigetsu? Ia juga mempermalukannya dengan menuduh bahwa Suigetsu adalah seorang gigolo dan sempat meremas bokongnya yang ternyata kenyal dan padat.

"Jelas aku mengenalnya. Memangnya siapa dia sampai kau mengenal anak tetangga sepertinya?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berhenti menertawakan Suigetsu yang memang tidak seberapa.

"Dia adalah salah satu temannya Neji. Bagaimana kelakuannya di sekolah?" Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Dia? Pecundang satu itu sama sepertimu, sok hebat di depanku. Ujung-ujungnya malah dipermalukan olehku. Dia itu mesum! Berani-beraninya dia meng- _grape_ temanku. Mungkin dia tidak mengenalku, jadi dia berani menyentuh temanku. Hahaha… Jadi aku membalasnya dua kali lipat dari apa yang dia lakukan! Aku memukulinya dan meremas juga menampar bokongnya! Miliknya seperti perempuan, sangat padat dan kenyal. Mungkin atasanmu yang mengidap homoseksual sangat menyukainya ahahaha…" jawab Sakura dengan semangat, mendengar apa yang diceritakan Sakura, Gaara juga ikut tertawa pelan.

"Dasar bejat!" komentar Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura seperti kedua sahabat yang benar-benar karib.

Krietttt…

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok perempuan yang menjadi _icon_ untuk kelas mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Yamanaka Ino?

Ino menatap Gaara dan Sakura dengan tatapan benci. Entah karena apa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Apakah mungkin sekarang dia menyukai Gaara? Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh menyukai Gaara. Gaara sekedar mainan dan tamengnya. Dan itu tidak boleh lebih! Hanya sekedar itu.

"Ehem!" Sengaja Ino berdehem untuk menggangu keasyikan Sakura dan Gaara. Sontak kedua orang itu menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Ino.

"Aihhh... Ternyata wanita pujaanmu. Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek.

Deg.. Deg... Deg…

Jangan salah sangka dulu. Itu bukanlah detak jantung Sakura atau pun Gaara. Detak jantung itu milik Ino. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba laju detak jantungnya meningkat seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali Gaara membuka mulutnya dan menyapanya dengan senyum tipisnya seperti biasanya. Sayangnya, respon yang diberikan Gaara bukan seperti itu lagi.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu."

Gaara akhirnya membuka mulut. Respon yang diberikan Gaara sungguh membuat dada Ino terasa sesak. Ino sudah salah besar. Gaara malah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan biasa saja dan sepertinya laki-laki itu menginginkannya untuk segera enyah dari tempat ini. Diperlakukan seperti ini sama rasanya dengan dihujami oleh beribu pisau tajam yang pas mengenai hatinya.

"Maaf kalau aku menggangu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku biologi,"

Ino mengambil tumpukan buku biologi kelas mereka. Setelah itu, Ino pun langsung pamit undur diri dari hadapan Sakura dan Gaara. Ino sedikit kesusahan karena pintunya tertutup, padahal tangannya penuh karena semua buku biologi. Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Bantu dia. Bukakan pintu untuknya. Itu kode, bodoh!"

Sakura mendorong punggung Gaara. Seperti paksaan, Gaara bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Ino tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Saat Ino telah keluar, dia kembali menutu pintu ruang kesehatan.

Ino berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Selayaknya orang yang sedang kehilangan raganya. Sayangnya, dia hanya dapat menonton drama Gaara dan Sakura tanpa bisa bertanya mengenai apa-apa. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otak Ino. Melihat bahwa Sakura meninju wajah Gaara lalu Gaara membalasnya dengan ciuman, dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang memaafkan Gaara dan tidak ingin mengingat masalah ini.

Pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya adalah bagaimana bisa seorang wanita memaafkan seseorang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya dalam hitungan detik? Tentu saja tanda tanya besar naik ke permukaan. Apakah Sakura adalah tipe orang yang terlalu _easy going_ sampai masalah yang cukup merisihkan seperti itu dianggapnya hal yang biasa saja? Ino sangat bingung akan Sakura. Baginya, Sakura adalah karakter misterius yang mengundang rasa penasaran datang.

Apalagi melihat kejadian tadi. Bagaimana sikap Gaara yang sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Sakura. Saat Sakura menyuruhnya membukakan pintu, Gaara langsung menurutinya. Apakah sebelumnya Gaara dan Sakura sudah saling kenal? Atau Sakura memang sering bertingkah seperti itu di sekolah? Yaitu langsung akrab dan cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Atau memang Sakura sekedar mencari masalah agar dikenal seluruh penjuru sekolah?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apakah Neji yang merupakan atasan Gaara sama sekali tidak mengetahui tindakan Gaara yang termasuk ke dalam kategori frontal ini? Apakah Gaara mulai menunjukkan perlawanan kepada Neji karena ia sudah bosan diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan yang harus patuh pada majikan? Atau ini hanya skenario buatan mereka agar Sakura si anak baru tidak mengenal lingkungan sekolahnya dengan baik dan benar? Kira-kira, begitulah isi dari pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak Ino yang sama sekali tidak paham akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

* * *

To Be Continue

HALLO SEMUANYA! AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA KEMBALI KE SINI DENGAN SEHAT DAN SELAMAT SENTOSA! DAN KALIAN DAPAT BERTEMU DENGAN AUTHOR LAGI DI CERITA INDAH DARI AUTHOR BANGKE INI! SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI SEMUANYA! AUTHOR BAHAGIA MELIHAT BAHWA PEMINAT CERITA INI BERTAMBAH. RASANYA TU YAAA ULALAAAA!^^ #GAKBISASELO

Oke deh, sekarang kalian semua telah author invite ke BA! Kekeke... Sebelum kita masuk ke acara pembalasan review, author mau ngomong dikit aja. Bentar aja kok, nggak banyak hehehe.

Jadi gini, author minta maaf banget kalau urusan update itu nggak bisa cepet. Pastilah kalian kecewa semua, nggak usah pada bohong. Semuanya pasti kesel sama author, ya kan? #negativethinking

Pokoknya untuk urusan update, author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena kalo untuk urusan yang satu ini, pasti lelet mulu. Kagak pernah cepet. Karena kurikulum 2013 yang cantik jelita ini, author jadi kayak sibuk banget. Kayak yaa… Tugas presentasi, PR, latihan, catatan, banyaknya nggak ketolongan lagi. Mana kita ada ekskul, nambah lelah hayati. Pokoknya hari ini aja, author sampe lupa makan, untung aja belajar cepet. Eh, kok malah curhat sih wkwkwk #authorjujur

Hmm.. Okelah. Kita langsung lanjut aja ke acara berikutnya. Apalagi kalau bukan pembalasan review! #tepuktangan

Cekidot!

Asshas : Jedarrr! Selamat kamu adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena permintaannya cepat dikabulkan. Ini dia chap yang ditungu-tunggu.. Jengjengjeng… Okeh, sebelumnya terima kasih karena kamu bilang ff amatir ini seru. Author sendiri aja sedih melihat karya sendiri. Tapi berkat kamu, author merasa sangat senang. Karena yang lain juga dong pastinya. Pointnya sih, kamu jangan lupa dateng lagi ke sini terus review lagi karena review kamu saya tunggu-tunggu dengan showuser yaa. Okehhh, sekian, bye! #sokjutek

Hyemi761 : Alhamdulillah, sesuatu yahh #wink Author bahagia kalau kamu bilang kalau ide ini menarik. Ya maklum ajalah ya, author sendiri kan seneng banget Sakura. Makanya di sini author pengen nunjukkin kalau jagoan author yang satu ini emang bener-bener strong, berani, pokoknya gentle deh. Masalah reaksi yang dikeluarin Sakura perasaan udah ketebak deh. Si Sakura langsung kayak monster lepas gitu. Poor you Gaara #syedih Oh iya, masalah update yahh tau sendirilah yaa. Author memang payah banget kalo disuruh buat update kilat. Maklum aja.. Kurikulum 2013 ini kan… #mulaicurhat Ga jadilah curhatnya. Entar kepanjangan, banyak typo, jadi repot sendiri. Yowes, segini dulu balesan dari author yang baik hati dan rajin dalam hal apapun. Btw, jangan lupa mampir lagi yupss. Author tunggu loh penampakan(?) kamu di next chap yoww. So, come back later! See ya soon! Sebelumnya, makasih lohh udah mau mampir. Apalagi udah post review buat aqoehh #alaymodeon Papayyyyyyy!:))

Author bangke : Ehhh, astaga banget woy. Jangan pakek account author dong kalo mau review. Kan ujungnya yang malu author sendiri, ntar dikira ngereview sendiri. Ya araaa, syedihhh kan:( Tapi.. Makasih loh ngerepotin. Maafkan, saya bukannya orang gila yang ngebahas review atas nama sendiri. Tapi ini bajakan teman-teman, inisial orang yang ngebajak adalah Annisa Shasniya! Search di google, ketemu sosmednya di follow ya. Ini silent reader favorit author soalnya #promosi #nggakpenting #soksokan #abaikan

Nekotsuki : Yeayy! Makasih yoww, author senang sekaleh mendengar kalau kamu bilang ff ini menegangkan hohoho. Udah kayak film horror aja dibilang menegangkan hehehe.. Tapi Sakura keren kan di sini? Sangar-sangar gimana gitu.. Ini lanjutannya yaaa. Makasih lohh udah mampir. Kehadirannya tak tungguin di next chap;))

Akashi-kun : Gyahahaha… Author tau, chap ini gaje banget ya. Ngapain coba Gaaar nyium Sakura?#ngomongsendiri Sakura itu baik banget loh, dia itu nggak bengis #abisdisogok Udahlah, pokoknya ini lanjutan dari author. Semoga kamu suka yaaa, don't forget to leave the review and come back soon with showuser please!#sokinggris Hehehe..:))

Saku-chan : Nih, lanjutannya. Udah kan? Bye!#sokjutek Gyahahha canda doang kok. Pokoknya ini ya lanjutannya. Semoga aja kamu suka dan terus-terusan mampir ke sini. Show user ya masbro untuk next chap, dan jangan lupa leave review untuk author bangke yang satu ini. Ehehehe…:))

Dinda adr : GYAHAHAHA *ketawasangatgirang Ya ampyunn, terhura aku nak. Kamu kayaknya antusias banget sama ff gagal itu. Author punya alasan tersendiri, kayaknya nggak mungkin republish deh. Author sendiri aja lupa plotnya gimana_- Jadi fokusnya ke sini aja ya. Berkunjung terus ya ke sini. Reviewnya jangan lupaa, byebye muachh:))

Ichigo Hikaru : Ya araaaa, terhura saya. Makasih loh, semoga cara menulis dan gaya bahasa yang author pakek bisa lebih bagus lagi yaa. Supaya enak buat dipandang oleh mata. Ini sama aja, sistem kebut semalem mode on kok. Maaf banget yaa, kalo urusan update kilat , tau sendirilah. Paling susah itu untuk dikabulin. Soalnya minggu ini hari-hari author penuh dengan ulangan harian. Gila banteng kan?:( #curhatlagi Tapi, kamu tetep sering mampir ke sini ya. Semangatin author untuk menjalani hidup, soalnya kamu kayak moodboster bagi author #gombalanmaut Oke dehhh, jangan lupa review yaaa:)))

HarUchi : Ini lanjutannya, lebih panjang juga kan? Jelas iyalah, isinya aja cuman balesan review yang sengaja dipanjang-panjangin #gubrakk Hehehe.. Jadi baper deh pas ada tulisan kamu nungguin. Yaa ampunn, baper banget sumpah #curhatmulu Abaikan aja, gak papa kok hakhakhak… Ya, begini adanya chapter ini. Author minta maaf kalau jelek, gaje, atau memang mengecewakan. Makasih yaaa, dateng lagi dungg. Review jangan lupa yahhh:))

Bluepink Cherrytomato : Haii.. Hai.. Kita bertemu lagi. Kamu kaget ya, tiba-tiba ada kiss scene di sini? Ya, maafin ajalah ya. Target author emang harus ada adegan kissu di sini wkwkwk.. Wahhh, jadi cerita ini diluar ekspektasi kamu ya? Hehehe… Awalnya pikiran author sama kayak kamu kok. Tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, itu udah main-stream. Jadinya author buatnya begini. Yang satu jadi cepu, yang satu lagi jadi pahlawan hehehe.. Kalo masalah lanjut, author pasti lanjutin. Soalnya nyaman banget buat ngetik cerita beginian. Asalkan ada bantuan ide, pasti author lanjutin. Kamu jangan lupa mampir ke sini lagi yaa. Teyusss jangan lupa kaci review naa. Maacih udah mau datang ke cini;) #sokcutemaksimal

Sara : Kamu bukannya sodaraan ya sama Sakura? Bedanya Sakura rambutnya merah muda, Sara rambutnya merah #apasih Maafkan daku, author nggak bisa update kilat. Author bahagia kalau cerita ini memang keren dan bagus menurut kamu. Kalau masalah dua tokok utama itu, saya emang sengaja. Sakura sih emang sifat dasarnya begitu, kita tau sendiri kan. Nah kalau Sasuke? Jujur, author emang paling hobi menciptakan Sasuke yang OOC. Soalnya kalau dibaca ada rasa gimana gituu.. Jadi diputuskanlah Sasuke untuk mendapat peran OOC, yaitu jadi kutu buku yang cepuu. Untuk kelanjutannya, tungguin aja yaa. Semoga aja banyak yang sukaa hehhee *aamiiinn Oke deh, jangan lupa mampir yaaa. Plus reviewnya author tunggu di next chap, papay:))

Haruno Uchiha : Update kilat aja susah, apalagi update super kilat. Itu susah setengah mati cintahhh. Jadi kamu harap bersabar aja, yaa. Hm… Jadi kamu udah baca chap sebelumnya? Tapi nggak review? Orapopo ndokk, to be honest author seneng banget loh. Yang penting itu menampakkan diri. Jangan dehh sumput-sumputan bacanya, kayak main petak umpet aja #nggaknyambung Buat kamu jangan lupa review lagi yahh. Kalau harus ninggalin review, berarti harus hadir di chapter selanjutnya. Author tunggu lohhh, makasih yappp:)))

Yuu Hashimoto : Syukur deh kalau suka, kalo banyak yang suka kan author jadi bahagia pakek banget. Iya, di sini Sakura sangar banget. Takut dedek #sokcute Gyahahaha… Biarin ajalah, Sakura kan emang gitu. Dia itu memang jahat, sangar, sombong, bodoh, pokoknya nano-nano. Author mah bebas mau ngatain dia, solanya dia lagi malak di pasar. Udah lupain aja masalah sifat Sakura, Sakura itu baik kok. Berhati mulia, dermawan, dan perhatian. Makasih ya udah mau mampir, jangan lupa dateng lagi loh. Kalo nggak dateng plus kasih review, gue pites-pites lu! #candalohhh

Kiki Kim : Kenapa Gaara yang dapet? Karena Gaara itu kesayangan aku:p Kemaren, Gaara nyogok aku pakek coklat sekarung, yoghurt sekardus, sama chitato asian flavour. Itu semua karena Gaara pengen ngerasain gimana kissu dengan Sakura. Berhubung Gaara sogokannya bagus, jadi aku kasih deh perannya ke dia #ngayalaja Kamu baca chap selanjutnya dulu, mungkin ada perubahaan supaya hasilnya jadi adil wkwkwk… Oke, ini lanjutannya ya. Semoga suka lohh, dan jangan bosen yang buat mampir ke sini buat post review lagi hehehe:)

Nchie ainie : Hehehe... Kenapa ya kira-kira? Untuk saat ini, kamu tebak-tebak aja dulu. Mungkin di next chap, jawabannya akan terjawab. Tapi mungkin lohh, wkwkwk #authorPHP Oh iya, makasih ya udah mau mampir ke akun amatir kayak gini. Jangan lupa mampir lagi dan post review lagi:)

Sweetcreamer : Maaf sebelumnya, kak. Saya minta maaf kalau tindakan ini merusak rasa kepercayaan. Saya mau minta maaf juga kak karena saya sudah melanggar prinsip kita, yaitu harus komitmen. Tapi mau gimana lagi, kak? Laptop saya kan bukannya milik saya seorang. Adek-adek saya juga pakek. Mereka nggak sengaja ngapus file story yang di delete itu kak. Walaupun ada salinannya di account ini, saya bingung kak. Nggak dapat insiprasi untuk nerusin ff itu. Jadi saya delete kak. Maaf kak, saya nggak bermaksud untuk sok-sokan kak. Saya belum hebat kak. Saya sadar kak. Saya cuman pemula yang pengetahuannya masih cetek banget. Masih harus banyak belajar supaya bisa jadi author yang baik dan yang bagus. Maaf banget kak, kalau saya sudah buat kakak kesal. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kak. Beneran kak, saya nggak bermaksud buat sok hebat kayak yang ada di pikiran kakak. Saya akui, ini murni kesalahan saya yang terlalu ceroboh dan kurang teliti. Saya minta maaf kak. Saya mengaku salah, kak. Maaf kak sweet,


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting You

School is Monster

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

Apalagi melihat kejadian tadi. Bagaimana sikap Gaara yang sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Sakura. Saat Sakura menyuruhnya membukakan pintu, Gaara langsung menurutinya. Apakah sebelumnya Gaara dan Sakura sudah saling kenal? Atau Sakura memang sering bertingkah seperti itu di sekolah? Yaitu langsung akrab dan cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Atau memang Sakura sekedar mencari masalah agar dikenal seluruh penjuru sekolah?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apakah Neji yang merupakan atasan Gaara sama sekali tidak mengetahui tindakan Gaara yang termasuk ke dalam kategori frontal ini? Apakah Gaara mulai menunjukkan perlawanan kepada Neji karena ia sudah bosan diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan yang harus patuh pada majikan? Atau ini hanya skenario buatan mereka agar Sakura si anak baru tidak mengenal lingkungan sekolahnya dengan baik dan benar? Kira-kira, begitulah isi dari pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak Ino yang sama sekali tidak paham akan situasi yang sedang terjadi

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 4 : Meeting You

"Gayamu menjijikkan sekali!" Sakura menatap Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan menahan tawanya. Gaara tidak membalasnya, dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tidak usah menatapku begitu, bodoh! Menjijikkan!" Sakura menempeleng pipi Gaara dengan pelan sehingga pandangan Gaara teralihkan. Tetapi, dengan cepat Gaara kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu.." Sakura tertawa ringan.

"Kau. Menyukai. Ino!" Sambung Sakura dengan perkataan yang sengaja dia katakan dengan intonasi yang pelan dan penuh dengan penekanan. Sakura mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan senyum di wajah yang berseri-seri. Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari Gaara. Laki-laki itu hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya seakan ingin mengatakan _"lakukan-saja-apa-yang-kau-mau"_

"Aishhh.. Tidak usah dingin begitu. Jika ada yang mau kau ketahui tentang wanita, akulah pakarnya! Jadi katakan saja! Tidak perlu risau dan galau!" ujar Sakura dengan mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. Namun, Gaara masih diam saja.

"Sepertinya membahas wanita itu bukan topik yang menarik, ya? Hmm… Lalu apa yang kira-kira asyik untuk dibahas?" Sakura berbicara sendiri dengan jari yang ia ketuk-ketukkan ke bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seringaian terpasang di wajah Sakura.

"Bagaimana rasa bibirku? Apakah terasa manis?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Pasti bibirku ini rasanya manis sekali ya? Karena itu, kau sampai menciumku dua kali. Benar tidak?" Sakura melanjutkan dengan tatapan ala wanita-wanita penggoda.

Gaara mulai menunjukkan respon. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Rona kemerahan muncul di wajahnya. Kepalanya pun dia tundukkan. Sakura tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan Gaara atas pertanyaannya. Sakura terlihat kesenangan melihat Gaara malu-malu seeprti ini.

"Ehh.. Kenapa kepalamu menunduk? Jawab aku, Gaaraku sayang~" Sakura mengangkat dagu Gaara agar mereka dapat saling bertatap muka. Namun Gaara langsung menepis tangan Sakura dan kembali menunduk.

"Aku lapar. Aku mau ke kantin saja," Gaara langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menajuhi Sakura yang masih dalam posisi duduk di ranjang.

"Kalau kau lapar, ambil saja keripik kentang yang ada di bawah ranjang. Itu punyaku. Aku pergi dulu," Gaara berpamitan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang melihat kepergian Gaara. Tetapi, selangkah kemudian, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan.

"Kita bisa makan ini berdua. Kenapa harus ke kantin, sih? Temani aku Gaaraku sayang~" Sakura masih saja menggoda Gaara yang masih merona wajahnya.

"Aku mau makan nasi." Jawabnya untuk menghindari Sakura yang sedang bersuka hati. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.

"Satu lagi. _Earphone_ putih itu punyaku. Kalau kau mau memakainya, pakai saja. Aku pergi," Dengan langkah yang sengaja dibuatnya cepat, Gaara meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu.

" _Thank you, dude! I really love your style!_ " seru Sakura sambil meraba-raba bawah ranjang. Tak lama dari itu, tangannya menyentuh sebuah kemasan. Sakura langsung menariknya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Memang ada sebuah kemasan di bawah ranjang. Dan kemasan itu adalah kemasan keripik kentang. Keripik kentang rasa balado. Balado adalah rasa kesukaannya. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap keripik itu dengan berbinar-binar. Sakura segera membuka kemasan itu dan memakannya. Lalu dia mengambil _earphone_ putih milik Gaara yang ada di meja dan menyambungkannya ke ponsel miliknnya. Kemudian dia memakainya.

Sakura sangat menikmati waktu kesendiriannya di ruang kesehatan ini. Ruang dimana dia dapat makan sambil tiduran. Sakura sedang asyik mengunyah keripik kentang sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ putih milik Gaara.

"Hidupku sangat bahagia. Tinggal sendiri di ruangan sejuk begini dengan keripik kentang kesukaanku. Semuanya aku dapatkan dengan gratis dan praktis. Astagaaa… Betapa beruntungnya aku di hari pertama ini. Ada saja yang mau menggantikan posisi babu-babuku di Otagakure hahaha…" Sakura mulai mengoceh sendiri karena terlalu bahagia. Sakura terus saja bersenandung ria untuk menikmati kehidupan menyenangkannya yang bersifat fana. Dia terlihat sangat menyukai keadaan sekarang ini. Sendirian tanpa ada penggangu yang mengacaukan harinya.

Senandung yang dikumandangkan dari bibir Sakura berganti dengan umpatan kasar yang patut disensor. Air mukanya langsung berubah menjadi cemberut karena suara berisik yang disebabkan dari pintu ruang kesehatan yang terbuka. Takut kalau itu adalah Kurenai yang ingin memastikan keadaan Sakura, Sakura langsung melepaskan _earphone_ itu dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya.

BRAKKK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka secara paksa membuat Sakura penasaran dan geram karena ingin langsung memaki orang yang sudah berani mengacaukan hari kejayaannya ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menonjok orang yang hendak kena semburan mautnya.

"Kamu! Kamu temannya Sasuke kan?! Iya kan?!"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut klimis dan wajah dengan air muka khawatir mendobrak pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan saat melihat orang aneh ini adalah.. Ehem.. Seram. Bagaimana tidak seram, teman? Kulitnya itu bukan lagi putih sebening susu. Tapi putih pucat seperti mayat! Dan perlu kau ketahui, hal lain yang paling Sakura benci adalah _zombie_ si mayat hidup.

Dan tunggu dulu…

 _WHAT THE HELL!_

Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke! Mereka benar-benar mirip! Sekarang ia mempercayai teori yang mengatakan bahwa kita memiliki tujuh kembaran di muka bumi ini. Orang ini benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Err… Baiklah, Sakura memang sedikit hiperbola.

Tetapi, ini benar. Garis rahang mereka sama-sama tajam. Warna bola mata mereka yang sewarna dengan batu obsidian terlihat memancarkan sinar yang sama. Ekspresi mereka… Itulah yang membedakannya. Pria ini tampaknya tidak memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya atau sebaliknya. Dia memiliki masalah hidup yang _overdosis_. Dia selalu menampilkan senyum. Bukan senyum biasa, tetapi senyum palsu yang memanipulasi kita. Dia seperti neutron dalam sebuah atom, dia bersifat netral. Baik, abaikan saja yang terakhir.

Baiklah.. Kita terlalu lama membahasnya. Kita langsung saja menuju poin permasalahan. Untuk apa _zombie_ ini datang menemuinya dengan buru-buru dan tiba-tiba?

"Hm.. Memangnya kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah penasaran bercampur panik. Tentu saja panik itu tak terlalu ditunjukkannya.

"Begini.. Sasuke.."

 _Turns out that no one can replace me_

 _I'm permanent, you can't erase me_

 _I'll help you remember me_

 _One more kiss all it takes_

 _I leave you with the memory_

 _And the aftertaste.._

Suara merdu dari penyanyi favorit Sakura sepanjang masa yang diiringi dengan petikan gitar yang menyuarakan lagu _Aftertaste_ dari Shawn Mendes itu bergema di ruangan karena dia telah melepaskan _earphone_ Gaara. Sebait lagu itu sukses menghentikan sang _zombie_ untuk bicara.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya yang bergetar di tangannya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari _"Idiot!"_ yaitu nama khusus untuk menyimpan nomor Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menggeser layarnya ke kanan untuk menyambut telepon itu.

"Hey jalang murahan! Sekarang pacarmu sudah ada di tangan kami! Datang ke taman sendirian jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya!" Sakura hanya diam dengan ekspresi muaknya.

"Hey sekawanan babi sial, dengarkan aku! Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, akan kupatahkan tangan dan kakimu! Dan kau akan berakhir di pemakaman! Camkan itu bangsat!" balas Sakura dengan tegas.

"Dasar gadis sial kurang ajar! Cepat kemari! Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menghabisimu!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sakura segera mengantungi ponselnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia tinggalkan semuanya begitu saja. Kecuali untuk keripik balado yangg selalu ia genggam dengan erat.

"Antarkan aku ke taman. Dia ada di sana!" ujar Sakura dengan semangat. Orang itu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya itu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu," balasnya dengan memimpin jalan menuju taman.

Orang itu menuntun Sakura ke taman. Ternyata taman itu berada di dekat ruang kesehatan. Dari ruangan itu, kau tinggal belok ke kiri dan lurus terus menyusuri koridor. Kemudian belok kiri lagi, dan itulah lokasinya. Cukup dekat, sehingga Sakura tidak perlu mengoceh lebih lama.

Di taman terdapat lima orang laki-laki. Dua orang memegangi Sasuke yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sisanya berdiri di depan Sasuke. Sakura menatap orang-orang yang menyandera Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis dan meremehkan.

"Jadi apa mau kalian? Bertarung?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang. Orang yang ditengah maju sedikit.

"Aku adalah lawanmu yang pertama!" Sakura memutarkan bola matanya.

"Itu tidak masalah!" Sakura menarik roknya dan melepasnya begitu saja sehingga hanya _legging_ hitam yang menutupi kakinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak memperingati.

"Diam saja bodoh!" Dengan perkataan itu, Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah berupa tinju keras di perutnya yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Dan hasilnya, Sasuke pingsan di tempat.

"Babi bodoh! Jangan sentuh dia!" seru Sakura dengan mata menyala-nyala seakan ingin memangsa orang yang memukuli Sasuke itu.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, jalang!"

Orang itu maju dengan tinjunya tetapi dengan mudahnya Sakura menghindari serangan yang mendadak itu. Secara refleks, Sakura memberinya tendangan kecil di kaki kanannya. Setelah itu, Sakura memasang kuda-kudanya. Tangan kirinya yang digenggam di depan, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di depan dadanya. Lalu kaki kanannya di kanan, sedangkan kaki kirinya di belakang.

"Kau… Dasar sial!" geramnya.

Sakura hanya mengabaikannya. Dia maju lalu memberikan tendangan berputar yang mengenai pipi orang itu. Lawan Sakura langsung tumbang begitu saja. Sakura hanya diam saja dengan tatapan penuh iba.

" _Knocked out_!" serunya dengan senyum sarkastik.

"Ada lagi yang ingin mencoba?" tawar Sakura dengan senyum sinis dan posisi siap.

Melihat bahwa orang-orang yang tersisa sudah mulai ketakutan, Sakura maju ke depan. Dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang tampangnya sudah babak belur. Tentunya tidak parah. Mereka mulai bergetar saat Sakura makin mendekat.

"Lepaskan dia kalau kalian tidak mau terluka." Sakura memperingati dengan nada dingin yang mengintimidasi. Dengan nada suara seperti itu, mereka menuruti perkataan Sakura. Mereka melemparkan Sasuke yang tergolek pingsan di tanah. _Zombie_ aneh itu langsung menangkap Sasuke dan mengamankannya.

"Cih! Sekawanan hewan tolol seperti kalian mana sanggup untuk melawanku. Jadi menyerah saja!" Sakura berkata dengan senyum meremehkan. Mereka mempersiapkan posisi dengan gerakan ragu-ragu. Sakura ingin maju menghabisi mereka, namun…

"Biar aku saja. Seharusnya kau tidak usah menolong si bodoh itu!" Sasuke menghalangi Sakura. Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung dan tak yakin.

"Teman, pasti kepalamu tidak normal karena kau habis dipukuli oleh bajingan itu. Apa kepalamu terganggu karena pukulan di perutmu?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan dan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau ingin menyetor nyawa?! Dasar bodoh! Jangan sok pahlawan di depanku! Aku tahu kau itu payah!" seru Sakura dengan marah-marah.

"Serang mereka!"

Satu perintah dari lawan yang sudah Sakura lumpuhkan membuat empat orang itu maju tanpa gemetar lagi. Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura ke belakang sementara keempat orang itu datang mendekat. Mereka langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan serangan membabi-buta. Pukulan serta tendangan mereka lancarkan untuk Sasuke tetapi berhasil menangkisnya dan membalas semuanya.

Orang-orang itu mengelilingi Sasuke. Dua di samping kiri dan kanan dan dua lagi di depan dan di belakang. Sasuke langsung menendang orang yang ada di depannya sehingga orang itu jatuh. Sedangkan pukulan dari orang yang di belakangnya ia hindari dengan gerakan sempurna. Lalu ia mengambil tangan orang itu dan membantingnya ke tanah. Sementara itu, kedua orang yang ada di sampingnya melayangkan tinjunya. Tetapi tangan mereka berdua ditangkap oleh Sasuke dan ditarik mendekat. Lalu dengan cepat, tangan Sasuke langsung berpindah ke kepala bagian belakang. Kemudian, Sasuke saling mendorong kepala itu sehingga mereka bertabrakan dan tumbang seketika.

Melihat aksi Sasuke itu, Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke dapat tampil sekeren itu. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali seakan ingin meyakinkan apa yang telah dia lihat ini bukanlah fatamorgana.

"Sai, urus sisanya." Sasuke memerintah dengan nada boss.

 _Zombie_ jelek yang mengantarkan Sakura itu langsung menghampiri sekumpulan badut gendut yang tepar itu. _Zombie_ yang dipanggil Sai itu merogoh saku celana si pemimpin. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan segera menekan-nekan layar seakan memencet nomor. Ya, dia sedang menghubungi seseorang. Begitu teleponnya tersambung, Sai itu langsung memberikan ponselnya ke Sasuke.

"Kelompok sirkusmu sudah kalah," Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang sedikit menyeramkan. Tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban atas perkataannya itu, Sai langsung mengakhiri sambiungan telepon itu dan menjatuhkan ponsel itu begitu saja sesuai dengan isyarat yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kau…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya masih baik-baik saja.

"Kau sangat keren, Sasuke! Begitulah seharusnya! Kau tidak usah takut pada tikus-tikus kecil seperti mereka! Buktinya kau bisa mengalahkannya. Kau temanku yang paling keren! Ini baru namanya Sasuke, temanku!" Sakura berseru kesenangan.

Tetapi bukannya turut bahagia atau menampilkan wajah ceria atau senyum menawan, Sasuke malah diam saja. Dia tidak menganggapi Sakura yang sedang kesenangan. Respon yang ia tunjukkan malah sebaliknya, dia terlihat …. Err… Marah?

Sasuke melengos begitu saja. Dia berputar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di belakang. Orang yang menuntun Sakura untuk datang ke sini alias si _zombie_ juga langsung mengekori Sasuke. Dengan kesal yang tertahan, Sakura juga mengikuti kemana larinya Sasuke dan juga _zombie_ jelek itu setelah memungut roknya.

Ujung-ujungnya mereka kembali ke surga dunia Sakura, yaitu ruang kesehatan. Sasuke mengambil tempatnya yaitu kursi di dekat ranjang, sedangkan si _zombie_ berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sakura menuju tempat yang tersisa yaitu ranjang. Sakura duduk manis di sana.

" _Buddy!_ Kau kenapa? Kau sama sekali tidak gembira? Jadi kau mengacuhkan aku?!" Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Idiot!" Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. Sakura mengelus-elus jidat lebarnya yang memerah akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Kata yang paling ia benci sudah tercetus dari mulut Sasuke, pastilah Sakura siap meledak.

"Idiot? Kau sebut aku, idiot?! Kau tidak sadar, hah?! Kaulah yang idiot! Kau bodoh! Pecundang rendahan! Laki-laki murahan! Bodoh! Kau adalah temanku yang paling tolol! Paling pengecut! Sebaiknya kau mengenakan rok besok! Dasar kau banci tidak sadar diri!"

Sakura meluapkan emosinya dengan tak terkendali. Namun apa balasan dari Sasuke? Dia menenangkan Sakura dengan cara yang sama dengan cara yang dipakai Gaara. Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak diduga-duga. Sakura hanya mematung di tempat. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memagut dengan baik. Mungkin kita bisa memberinya gelar good _kisser_? Tak lama kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, hah?! Aku kira kau tidak sama dengan para bajingan di sini! Ternyata aku salah. Kau sama saja! Malah kau orang yang paling parah! Dasar kau iblis terkutuk! Bedebah sepertimu patut dikirim ke neraka secepatnya! Dasar laki-laki sialan! Aku harap kau terkena impoten!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mendengar penuturan Sakura, rahang Sasuke mengeras dengan gigi-gigi yang saling gemelatukan.

"Kau duluan yang membuatku marah! Apa kau begitu tolol sehingga kau tidak bisa membedakan kami?! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan kami berdua!" Sasuke berteriak tidak mau kalah. Mendengar balasan Sasuke yang bernada tinggi, emosi Sakura langsung naik ke tempat yang paling tinggi.

"Setelah memanggilku idiot kau menyebutku apa? Tolol?! Kau itu Sasuke! Jangan banyak menonton film-film aneh! Kau itu orang payah dan bodoh! Namamu itu Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan banyak hayalan, sialan!" Sakura berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku bukan Sasuke, bodoh! Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke! Aku ini Daisuke! Daisuke! Kau tidak bisa membedakan kami?! Kau masih belum sadar juga?!" Sasuke berteriak marah-marah.

"Kau ini menghayal apa, sih?! Kau itu Sasuke! Bukan Daisuke! Aku tahu, kau ini terlalu banyak membaca dan menonton tentang _Percy Jackson_ kan? Karena itu kau ini terkena ilusi dan penuh fantasi! Bangunlah dari mimpi bodohmu dan berhentilah membual yang tidak-tidak!" Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Kau itu yang bodoh! Coba ingat apa yang telah terjadi! Putar otakmu dan berhenti berteriak-teriak padaku! Dasar otak udang!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya untuk bersabar, mana dia sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk marah-marah. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengalah pada Sasuke yang keras kepala ini.

* * *

Sakura, Itachi, dan Sasuke yang digendong Itachi berdiri di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Sebelum mereka memencet bel untuk masuk, Sasuke turun dari punggung Itachi. Lalu ia mengambil jaket bertudung dari tasnya dan memakainya. Ya, kalian tahu alasannya apa.

Setelah itu, mereka memijit bel rumah. Pintu gerbang pun dibukakan oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat. Tak lain, tak bukan dia adalah asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah ini. Syukurlah, itu lebih baik. Jika yang membukakan pintu gerbang ini Mikoto, urusannya bisa panjang. Mereka bisa kena ceramah umum yang tak ada habisnya. Untuk keberuntungan kecil dari Tuhan seperti ini, Itachi menghela nafas lega dan memanjatkan puji syukur.

"Ayame, Ibuku pergi kemana?" tanya Itachi untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan benar-benar aman kepada gadis bernama Ayame itu. Kalau Mikoto ada di rumah, lebih baik mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang. Lalu mengendap-endap untuk naik ke kamar atas dengan tangga belakang agar mereka dapat kabur dari ceramah umum Mikoto.

"Nyonya dan Tuan telah berangkat untuk mengikuti pertemuan di Korea," jawab gadis manis itu.

Mendengar jawaban dari Ayame yang memancarkan aura kebebasan, Itachi benar-benar merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Dia benar-benar merasa lega seakan tidak ada lagi beban yang harus dipikul di atas pundaknya. Gurat gembira langsung terpancar di wajah Itachi begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang wajahnya habis dipukuli. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk, di luar dingin. Saya sudah menyiapkan coklat hangat dan barang-barang Nona Sakura juga sudah saya bereskan," Ayame berkata dengan senyum ramah. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Ayame di belakang.

Mereka bertiga masuk dengan tenang. Mereka langsung naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sakura langsung merebahkan badannya ke ranjang yang sudah dipasangi sprei bertema bunga berwarna merah muda. Kamarnya terasa dingin dan ranjangnya empuk. Sakura merasa bahwa punggungnya disangga dengan kuat.

"Ka-kamu ingin mandi duluan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan nada ragu-ragu. Sepertinya ia begitu segan dengan Sakura. Sakura menorehkan kepalannya ke arah Sasuke. Begitu mata mereka bertemu dalam sekejap, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, sepertinya dia takut pada Sakura karena kata-kata pedas Sakura yang pas sekali untuknya.

"Duluan saja. Aku masih ingin tiduran," jawab Sakura dengan singkat. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya bermaksud untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sungguh, ini merupakan hari yang paling melelahkan dalam hidupnya. Di pagi hari dia berkelahi dengan Suigetesu. Tadi siang dia dipanggil oleh alien dari planet yang tidak diketahui dan berdebat dengan nenek lampir si tukang sihir. Saat keluarga vampir seram bertandang ke rumah, nenek jahat hati itu menjelek-jelekkan namanya. Lalu Sakura menempuh perjalanan darat selama empat jam. Sampai di rumah ini sudah jam tujuh lewat. Ujung-ujungnya, dia masih pergi menemani Itachi untuk menjemput Sasuke yang ternyata dipukuli orang. Di sepanjang hidupnya, ini adalah hari dengan kegiatan terpadat.

Kegiatan sehari-harinya selalu sama. Urutannya adalah berkelahi, dimarahi, dihukum, menonton perang orang tuanya. Hanya empat itu saja. Tidak pernah dia melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan seperti ini. Sebenarnya rasa lelah yang ia dapatkan ini disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Salahnya sendiri, kenapa dia harus ikut untuk menemani Itachi kalau dia ada waktu untuk istirahat? Itu adalah pilihan bodohnya. Seharusnya ia tetap tinggal di rumah untuk istirahat dan masa bodoh dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi, apa daya jika naluri baiknya telah keluar? Ya, Sakura tak dapat menolak bisikan malaikat yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Sambil berpikir dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, Sakura sudah menutup matanya. Pikirannya mulai merambat ke hal yang lain. Dia mulai memikirkan Nutella, Oreo, es krim, pizza, dan puding. Inilah tanda-tanda kalau Sakura ingin masuk ke dunia mimpi indahnya. Dimana di dalamnya hanya ada makanan dan minuman yang membuatnya kenyang dan bahagia. Ya, Sakura semakin terhanyut ke dalam pikiran manisnya. Dan dia mulai jatuh tertidur dan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi indahnya. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau kamu mau mandi, silahkan pakai kamar mandinya."

KRAKKK

Hancur sudah semua mimpi indah Sakura yang sangat ia sukai. Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu sukses menghancurkan kebahagiaan semu Sakura. Indra pendengarannya memang sangat sensitif. Jadi, suara sekecil apapun, dapat didengarnya. Karena suara Sasuke yang sepelan semut berjalan itu, Sakura terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Matanya terbuka kembali dengan raut wajah tidak suka karena dia telah diganggu.

"Zzz.. Memangnya kau harus mengingatkan waktunya mandi di saat aku tidur seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan berdecak sebal.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia merasa kalau saat ini dia sedang berada di kandang buaya yang berisi dengan buaya-buaya yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Cari aman, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan sengaja berhenti di samping Sasuke. _"Kau memang pecundang yang payah! Dasar orang bodoh!"_ bisik Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi.

Rasa bersalah mulai meresap ke hati Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Sakura yang sudah ia repotkan untuk hari ini. Padahal Sakura adalah tamu di rumahnya. Tetapi sang tuan rumah bukannya menjamu malah menyusahkan. Hari ini Sakura sudah berbuat banyak untuknya. Sakura sudah menolongnya untuk lolos dari Gaara dan menggendongnya untuk keluar dari sekolah. Sakura pasti begitu lelah. Tentu saja, badannya pasti berat. Punggung Sakura pasti sakit dan dia pasti kelelahan. Saat Sakura istirahat, bukannya membiarkannya, Sasuke malah membangunkannya. Pantas saja jika Sakura kesal. Sakura benar, dia hanyalah seorang pecundang payah dan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura muncul dengan pakaian yang baru. Dia memakai baju _you-can-see_ merah dengan _legging_ hitam yang membentuk pas kakinya. Rambutnya ia cepol sehingga leher jenjangnya terekspos jelas. Sakura langsung kembali ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya.

Sasuke juga naik ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di atasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk segera tidur, mengingat besok dia harus pergi ke sekolah. Nyatanya, sekarang itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Karena dia masih merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura yang sudah merepotkan diri untuk ikut campur ke dalam urusan yang seharusnya ia hindari, dia jadi sibuk memikirkan nasib Sakura yang besok akan mulai bersekolah di sekolahannya.

Bagaimana kalau komplotan yang sering mengganggu Sasuke juga mengganggu Sakura saat hari pertamanya nanti? Bagaimana kalau Sakura menjadi menderita dan stress karena tingkah menyebalkan dari komplotan itu? Bagaimana kalau kisah Sakura di sekolahnya memiliki akhir yang sama dari kisah Chouji? Semua pertanyaan tentang kelanjutan nasib Sakura berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke.

Stress dengan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Sakura, membuat Sasuke mulai merasa tertekan. Dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai merendahkan dirinya. Dia berpikir bahwa semua yang Sakura katakan itu benar. Dia memang pecundang. Dia memang payah. Dia memang orang yang bodoh. Dia sama sekali bukan laki-laki sejati. Dia hanya pecundang yang selalu perlu bantuan orang lain. Dia memang pengecut karena tidak bisa melawan. Andaikan dia dapat menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, orang yang lebih berani, orang yang lebih percaya diri. Dia sangat menginginkan kepribadian yang seperti itu. Dia ingin menjadi seperti itu. Dia ingin melindungi seseorang, bukannya dilindungi. Seperti Daisuke.

Memikirkan semua ini dengan perasaan yang tertekan membuat Sasuke menjadi pusing. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya seakan beputar-putar. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras dan mendesaknya untuk menyembunyikan diri atau melangkah mundur. Sasuke membolak-balik posisi tubuhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat nyeri seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat menahan ini semua. Dan saking sakitnya, Sasuke sampai jatuh ke mulai berkumandang dari bibir tipisnya. Bahkan kini dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila saking sakitnya.

Sekejap kemudian, Sasuke berdiam diri. Matanya berubah menjadi lebih tajam dengan pandangan yang dingin dan datar. Irisnya berkilat dengan warna yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Seringaian terpatri di wajahnya yang menawan.

Ia menatap Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke yang tadinya tergeletak di lantai langsung mengubah posisi badannya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa ia rindu sekali dengan Sakura. Seakan kehadiran Sakura-lah yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemas setengah mati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sasuke. Rasa hangat langsung menyergap indra perabanya. Sakura menghela nafasnya sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau sakit, ya? Fisikmu ini sangat lemah rupanya. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kalau kau sakit bilang saja. Tidak usah sok kuat menahannya! Memang kau tukang menyusahkan!" omel Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Sasuke tidak membalas omelan Sakura itu. Dia tetap fokus memandang mata Sakura.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku akan minta kompresan pada Ayame. Kau tunggu di sini, jangan bergerak dan jangan kemana-mana!" seru Sakura dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar.

Tetapi, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik dan menggengam pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga langkahnya terhenti dan mereka kembali mengadakan kontak mata. Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke secara perlahan. Sasuke kembali menatap mata Sakura dengan pandangan rindu yang mendalam.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar Sasuke dengan suara baritone indah yang menyejukkan hati.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti. Sakura hanya diam, tak memberi respon. Dia bingung dengan kelakukan Sasuke saat ini. Melihat kalau Sakura diam saja, Sasuke berdiri sehingga wajah mereka bertemu. Dia menganggap diam sebagai kata lain dari iya. Sakura masih saja mematung karena dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Otaknya masih memproses semua gerakan dan perkataan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke.

Greb.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura sudah berada di dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sakura. Sakura syok di tempat. Dia masih bertingkah seperti seorang idiot yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya cengo melihat aksi Sasuke yang terbilang kurang ajar ini.

Sakura hanya dapat mematung. Tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Keadaan yang hening membuat adegan ini terlihat dramatis. Helaan nafas mereka dapat terdengar jelas. Apalagi helaan nafas Sasuke yang terdengar jelas dan membuat hawa panas terasa di tengkuknya. Hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi merasa panas-dingin. Dia merasa kalau sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Begitu dia telah menyambung dengan keadaan yang telah terjadi, Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangann galak seperti ingin mengamuk. _Emerald_ miliknya membulat tak percaya menatap kelakuan aneh bin ajaib dari Sasuke si pendiam.

PLAKKK!

Sakura menamparnya dengan keras. Pipi Sasuke langsung mendapat cap lima jari dari tangan Sakura yang mendarat di dataran mulus pipinya. Karena kulitnya yang putih, warna merah langsung kelihatan di sana. Sasuke diam mematung menatap Sakura yang sudah panas dan siap untuk meledak. Wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin babak belur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau kira kau siapa?!" Sakura berteriak keras di depan wajah Sasuke yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau kurang ajar, Sasuke! Kukira kau adalah laki-laki bermoral baik dan sopan terhadap perempuan. Tetapi, nyatanya? Kau sama saja! Sama-sama brengsek dan kurang ajar! Dasar laki-laki brengsek!" teriak Sakura dengan keras sehingga dadanya naik-turun.

Mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, air muka Sasuke tak lagi sama. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi yang saling bergemelatukan. Dia seakan kesal dan marah mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan. Sakura merasa sedikit takut melihat perubahan Sasuke. Harusnya kan dia yang marah karena dipeluk begitu saja. Kenapa jadi Sasuke yang marah? Apakah laki-laki itu tidak sadar kalau apa yang dia lakukan digolongkan dengan pelecehan karena mereka sama sekali tidak kenal dan bukan saudara kandung?

Sasuke berdiri dan mendekatkan badannya kepada Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kalau keadaannya sedang tidak menguntungkan dirinya, memilih untuk mundur ke belakang. Saat ini lebih baik kalau kita cari aman saja. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Sasuke terlihat berbahaya. Sakura terus mundur sampai akhirnya ia terpojok ke dinding. Gerakannya telah dikunci. Sakura tak dapat bergerak kemana-mana lagi karena Sasuke telah memegangi kedua tangannya. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk ke dalam raga.

"Kau tidak bisa membedakan kami? Kau tidak bisa membedakannya?!" Sasuke berteriak pada Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga sampai wajahnya memerah. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Sasuke dengan marah _mode on_ ternyata sangat seram dan berbahaya. Sakura menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Tenang dulu. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Ceritakan saja padaku dengan cara baik-baik. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan semuanya. Sampai kau lega dan puas bercerita," Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan itu dari pergelengan tangan miliknya dengan gerakan gemulai nan lembut.

"Kami berbeda. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kami? Kau adalah kau, Sasuke! Jangan menghayal hal yang tidak-tidak!" Wajah Sasuke kembali bengis. Matanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

"Aku bukan Sasuke, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke dengan emosi yang terlanjur meluap. Sasuke mengetuk kepala Sakura yang menatapnya dengan melotot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot? Seenaknya saja mengetuk kepala orang! Kau kira kau siapa? Dasar keparat sinting!" balas Sakura yang kehilangan kontrol. Mendengar jawaban yang penuh dengan _power_ , Sasuke balas melotot. Saat itu, Sakura baru menyadari kalau tindakannya salah untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Oh? Hehehe.. Maaf, maaf, aku kelepasan.." Sakura cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku bukan Sasuke! Dasar kau gadis tolol! Idiot!" Sasuke mengulangi pernyataan yang semakin membuat darah Sakura mendidih. Kalian tahu kan, Sakura paling tidak senang diremehkan. Baginya, tolol itu sudah lebih rendah daripada bodoh. Dan itu lebih kasar!

"Aaarghhhh… Kalau kau bukan Sasuke, lalu kau siapa?! Jangan membual, keparat! Aku sudah lelah mengurusimu hari ini! Jangan buat aku merendahkanmu dengan hinaan yang lebih menyakitkan! Dasar brengsek!" balas Sakura yang juga sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya.

Secara tiba-tiba dan tak diduga-duga, Sasuke memajukan badannya. Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan bibir Sasuke langsung menyambar bibir ranum Sakura. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Sasuke mengamuk di dalam sana. Dia sama sekali tidak mau berhenti, padahal Sakura sudah megap-megap dan sudah berusaha menghentikan perbuatan jahat Sasuke dengan isyaratnya.

Dalam keadaan panik begini, Sakura hanya dapat mengandalkan gerakan refleks. Berhubung tangan Sakura ada di leher Sasuke, tangan Sakura menarik ujung rambut Sasuke yang modelnya seperti ekor ayam. Sakura menariknya sampai kepala Sasuke terdongkak ke atas dan bibir mereka pun terlepas. Sakura melepaskan jambakannya. Dia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk disetorkan ke paru-parunya.

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi mesum? Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hah?!" Sakura marah-marah dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke dagu Sakura. Lalu dia menarik dagu Sakura agar mereka kembali bertatap mata.

"Dengan penampilan yang seperti ini. Dengan tatapan yang seperti ini. Aku bukanlah Sasuke. Aku adalah Daisuke. Akulah pemilik tubuh ini. Sasuke itu adalah orang yang palsu! Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki wajah dan tatapan seperti ini. Itu adalah aku, Daisuke! Ingat itu baik-baik!" ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Sakura hanya bisa berdiam diri saja.

"Ahahaha... Terserahmu sajalah. Untuk hari ini, aku mengalah padamu. Karena kau kuanggap seperti adik sendiri," Sakura tertawa secara terpaksa seperti orang gila. Nampaknya, Sasuke juga sudah kelelahan karena berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sedari tadi.

Sakura pun mengeluarkan inisiatif dari sisi keibuannya. Ia memegang pundak Sasuke. Lalu dia menggiring Sasuke kembali ke posisi awalnya yaitu berbaring. Setelah Sasuke berbaring, Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan Sasuke. Sakura menampilkan senyum terpaksa yang dibuat sealami mungkin. Err.. Maksudku, agar terlihat manis dan ikhlas saja.

"Apa yang terjadi malam ini adalah ilusi. Jadi, selamat malam dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Kau dan aku pasti sedang berkhayal dalam dunia mimpi yang sama. Ya, itu saja. Ini semua bukanlah hal yang nyata. Karena itu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan lebih baik kita tidur!" Sakura pun kembali ke ranjangnya dan melakukan hal yang dia lakukan kepada Sasuke.

Tring!

Dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Semua kejadian yang ia sangka hanya sebuah mimpi mesum belaka karena sugestinya sendiri, ternyata semuanya bukan ilusi semata. Melainkan kenyataan yang terpampang nyata! Kalau begini caranya, ciuman pertamanya bukan dicuri oleh Gaara! Pencuri ciuman pertamanya yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke! Seorang laki-laki alim yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain belajar yang sedang berubah ke wujud monster bernama Daisuke.

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Dia masih sibuk mencerna semua peristiwa hebat yang sepertinya akan menjadi memori abadi untuk otaknya yang lamban. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"Sekarang-kau-sudah-ingat?"_ Sakura menghentikan lamunannya.

Sakura mulai stress sendiri. Dia merasa bahwa dia telah dimonopoli oleh dua orang yang bertingkah seenaknya. Yaitu Gaara, musuh bebuyutannya dan Sasuke, manusia kaku yang sangat menyebalkan. Mereka berdua seenaknya saja menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Sakura. Memangnya dia adalah patung percobaan? Ini semua adalah pelecahan!

"Daisuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"apakah-aku-benar?"_

"Hn. Kau benar," jawabnya dengan tatapan dingin dan mematikan. Sakura tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa aneh.

"Hal ini menggelikan dan menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal. Jadi Sasuke mengidap **D.I.D** , begitu? Astaga.. Apakah sekolah ini memang khusus dibuat sebagai sekolah drama? Hahaha… Lucu sekali!" Sakura mulai menunjukkan kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu berbicara sendiri. Dia mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan yang sedang bekerja. Tak lama itu, dia mulai ketawa-ketiwi.

"Hal ini menggelikan? Apakah itu lucu bagimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah yang membuat Sakura merinding karena suaranya seperti alunan melodi kematian.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang posisinya sedang duduk tegap seperti tentara. Didekati seperti itu, otomatis Sakura memundurkan dirinya. Namun laki-laki itu tetap saja mendekati Sakura. Ia berhenti sampai kepala Sakura mentok ke dinding dan tak dapat lari lagi. Jujur saja, Sakura takut pada Sasuke yang seperti ini. Walau, ehem.. Dia terlihat sedikit keren. Sedikit! Ingat itu, sedikit saja.

"Eits.. Santai saja. Kita tidak perlu bicara sedekat ini, bung!" Sakura pun mendorong dada Sasuke agar jarak mereka lebih jauh dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sasuke menurut, dia duduk dengan tenang di kursi. Tetapi pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sakura.

"Lupakan saja, karena pastinya kau tidak ingat denganku. Aku mau kita membuka halaman baru," ucapan Sasuke itu sangat melegakan hati Sakura yang tadinya berkecamuk tak karuan.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Daisuke. Bukan Sasuke. Ingat itu, Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan intens. Ralat, makudnya Daisuke.

"Dai.. Su… ke?" Sakura membeo seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

To Be Continue

HELLO GUYS!

AUTHOR SENENG BANGET, YA ARAA.

BERHUBUNG KITA DAPAT KEMBALI BERKUNJUNG KE STORY ANCURR INI, SEBAIKNYA KITA BERSYUKUR DULU KEPADA TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA.

DENGAN SEGALA HORMAT, AUTHOR YANG EMANG BANGKE BANGET INI MEMOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BERHUBUNG KEMAREN IDUL ADHA.

AUTHOR MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN JIKA ADA PERKATAAN YANG PERKATAAN YANG KURANG BERKENAN DI HATI PARA READERS SEMUA. OKEHHH, JADI SEKALI LAGI AUTHOR MOHON MAAF.

YANG KEDUA, AUTHOR MOHON MAAF BUAT MASALAH UPDATE YANG SUSAHNYA SETENGAH MAMPUSS.

AUTHOR NGGAK MAU CERITA ALESANNYA KENAPA, SOALNYA AUTHOR KAGAK MAU BUAT SESI CURCOL OKE?

SEBENERNYAA… AUTHOR STRESS MIKIRIN ULANGAN TENGAH SEMESTER YANG KAYAKNYA NGGAK BERSAHABAT SAMA SEKALI HUWAAA #NANGISDARAH

HIKSS.. HIKSS..

MARI KITA LANJUTKAN KE ACARA YANG DITUNGGU-TUNGGU….

YAITU PEMBALASAN REVIEW HOHOHO..

OKE DEH, CAPCUS, YUKKK~

Assash : Hallo boss, ini dia lanjutannya. Ini chapnya Sasuke, author persembahkan khusus untuk dirimu tercintah #alay Don't forget to come yo! I'll see you, dude!;)

HarUchi : Oke oke oke, ini chap khusus buat kamu. Tapi yaa.. begitulah, panjangnya nggak pula panjang. Saya kan terburu-buru, jadi inilah hasilnya. Ancurrr berantakann. Ya, author harap kamu mau terus hadir di setiap chap. Terima kasih telah berkunjung. Semoga kamu dapat terus hadir. See yaaaa ))

Ichigo Hikaru : Aminnn, semoga seperti itu seterusnya ya. Author berterima kasih akan hadirnya reader yang mau ngoreksi seperti kamu. Syukur deh kalau nggak ada typo sama gaya bahasanya tetep rapi. Chap kemaren memang chapternya Gaara, nah kalo chap ini baru chapnya Sasuke. Syukur juga kamu mengerti kalau ada pembagian chap. I love your style! Review kamu author tunggu-tunggu juga nih. So, jangan absen buat chap depan yoww. Makasih buat kepedulian kamu yaa, author sangat menghargainya. Semoga kamu bisa muncul lagi di next chap. Jaaa ne:)))

Kiki Kim : Oh iya dongg, Gaara itu kan anak kesayangannya author. Otomatis dia harus menang banyak di sini. Tapi jangan bilang kalo Sasuke itu figuran dong, hati author rasanya kretek-kretek denger kalo Sasuke itu figuran. Sebenernya kan dia aktor utama di ff ini, jadi dia bukan figuran. Kamu liat sendiri kan? Kalau Sasuke udah menang dari awal kekekek… Makasih banget buat review sama kehadirannya. Jangan absen di next chap ya, nanti dihukum bu guru loh. See ya!:)))

Nchie ainie : Jahahah.. Author juga ngakak sendiri kalo ngebaca ulang chap ini. Apalagi pas bagian itu, pas Sakura nyentil jidatnya Neji.. Ya araaa ngakak pokoknya. Nah, kalo pemikiran Ino yang terkahir itu emang sengaja ribet, karena itu pertanyaan dari author juga. Masalahnya kan, si Ino itu nganggep Sakura musuh bebuyutannya buat sekarang, jadi dia itu mau nyusun semacam hipotesis gitu #keceplosan #kenapalobocorin?! Daripada saya kebanyakan bacot, lebih baik kita selesaikan saja ya. Sekian dari author, sampai jumpa di next chap. Jangan lupa buat menampakkan diri di chap selanjutanya, dan post review dari kamu. Sampai jumpa cintahhh:)))

Bluepink Cherrytomato : Heyyy sistahhh! Kamu kan orang yang paling author tunggu reviewnya. Author seneng karena kamu bisa mampir lagi ke sini dengan showuser pulaa. Gyahahaha… Kamu salah besar sistahh. Skor Gaara sama Sasuke sejauh ini seri alias sama. Mereka berdua udah sama-sama dua kali dapet kan? Mereka itu sama-sama rakuss, pokoknya banyak deh kesamaan Sasuke sama Gaara. Malah yang dapat first kiss itu Sasuke hohoho. Jadi… kamu udah salah sangka sistahhh. Oke, masalah update kilatt… Itu susah banget cintahhh. Tau sendiri author updatenya setiap tiga minggu. Karena itu udah waktu yang paling cepet. Kamu sabar aja yaa, untuk masalaha kepo max, kamu coba imagine apa yang bakal terjadi di chap depan wkwkkw… Makasih banyak ya karena udah mampir lagi. Author harap kamu nggak bosen buat dateng ke sini lagi. Semoga aja kamu muncul terus. For your information, you're ma moodboster. See you later!:))) #sokinggris

Dindaadr : Tunggu yapss, soalnya kan author pengen buat Gaara fallin sama Sakura, jadi banyak moment mereka untuk awal ini. Kalo SasuSaku itu pasti ada kok, nggak mungkin author melupakan pasangan favo itu. Author juga merindukan ff itu, soalnya inspirasi author post ff itu karena itu kisah friendzone punya author. Huwaaaa.. jadi flashback kannn #alay #curcol Maafkan aku teman, file itu udah ilang. Udah hangus, udah lenyap. Huweee.. Jadi kayaknya nggak bakal author restore:((( Kita fokus ke sini dulu aja ya sistahh. Jangan buat author flashback, nanti kamu baper #apaansih Oke deh, makasih ya karena kamu udah mau mampir ke sini. Makasih juga buat review kamu. Jangan bosen loh buat maen ke sini, karena chap ini aja gaje bener kan. Untuk mengikuti kegajean lainnya, follow aja teruss. Okee, segitu aja deh dari author yang baik dan tukang baper ini. Papayyyy:))

Hyemi761 : Ehehehe.. Memang ini full GaaSaku, soalnya gimana yaa.. Kaayknya author sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Gaara yang penuh dengan kharisma #bulshing #ditimpukinpakeksendaljepit Pokoknya Gaara harus suka sama Sakura, soalnya itu perintah dari atasan dia, ehemm yaitu Author sendiri. Kalo masalah si Suigetsu, jangan kamu pikirin dulu. Dan jangan salah sangka loh, Neji nggak seperti yang kamu pikir lohh.. Tapi masalah supaya Neji dapet pelajaran khusus dari Sakura, author setuju seratus persen! Wkwkwk.. Okay, makasih ya karena kamu udah mampir sekalian post review dan fav plus follow. Sabar buat chap selanjutnya ya cintahhh, I love you so much! Don't forget to come back with your review. I'll wait for you. Thanks for everything:))

IKnowWhatYouDo : Fiyuhhh, lelah author ini. Kamu kenapa bilang kayak gitu sih? Gini deh ya, author memang pengen banyak review. Karena apa? Karena author pengen liat antusisasme dan kritik serta saran untuk ff pertama ini. Tapi author sama sekali nggak kepikir untuk ngereview ff sendiri. Kamu tau kan kalo ada banyak readers yang males buat log inii, contohnya kamu sendiri. Mereka nggak log in dan itu berurutan bukan berarti itu saya yang ngereview. Maaf, tapi saya tidak mau memakai cara yang melelahkan. Saya tidak pernah mau mereview ff sendiri, tolong catat itu ya. Kamu juga, jangan ngajarin saya aja. Author nggak maksud untuk bertingkah sok menggurui, tapi coba deh kamu liat review yang kamu ketik untuk saya. Jujur ya, saya nggak ngerti ini review kamu itu apa karena susunan kalimatnya berantakan dan tanda bacanya kurang tepat. Jujur ya, saya memikirkan review kamu dengan perasaan sedih. Kamu bahkan tidak memberikan kritik untuk isi ceritanya. Kenapa kamu hanya memandang jumlah review? Dan kenapa kamu bertingkah seolah kamu mengetahui apa yang saya lakukan? Memang saya menerima kritik dan saran dengan sikap terbuka, tetapi untuk review yang tidak penting seperti ini, saya harap tidak akan muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Ahh, saya berterima kasih atas kepedulian kamu kepada ff pertama saya ini walaupun hanya dari segi review yang sebenernya juga cuman omong kosong(:


	5. Chapter 5 : It's About You And Me

School is Monster

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Hal ini menggelikan dan menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal. Jadi Sasuke mengidap **D.I.D** , begitu? Astaga.. Apakah sekolah ini memang khusus dibuat sebagai sekolah drama? Hahaha… Lucu sekali!" Sakura mulai menunjukkan kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu berbicara sendiri. Dia mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan yang sedang bekerja. Tak lama itu, dia mulai ketawa-ketiwi.

"Hal ini menggelikan? Apakah itu lucu bagimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah yang membuat Sakura merinding karena suaranya seperti alunan melodi kematian.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang posisinya sedang duduk tegap seperti tentara. Didekati seperti itu, otomatis Sakura memundurkan dirinya. Namun laki-laki itu tetap saja mendekati Sakura. Ia berhenti sampai kepala Sakura mentok ke dinding dan tak dapat lari lagi. Jujur saja, Sakura takut pada Sasuke yang seperti ini. Walau, ehem.. Dia terlihat sedikit keren. Sedikit! Ingat itu, sedikit saja.

"Eits.. Santai saja. Kita tidak perlu bicara sedekat ini, bung!" Sakura pun mendorong dada Sasuke agar jarak mereka lebih jauh dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sasuke menurut, dia duduk dengan tenang di kursi. Tetapi pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sakura.

"Lupakan saja, karena pastinya kau tidak ingat denganku. Aku mau kita membuka halaman baru," ucapan Sasuke itu sangat melegakan hati Sakura yang tadinya berkecamuk tak karuan.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Daisuke. Bukan Sasuke. Ingat itu, Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan intens. Ralat, makudnya Daisuke.

"Dai.. Su… ke?" Sakura membeo seperti orang bodoh.

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 5 : It's about You and Me

Ctakk!

Plakk!

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Dua timbre suara yang sangat berbeda menjadi satu. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Sakura dan Daisuke. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangana sinis setajam pisau yang siap menusukmu kapan saja. Sakura menatap Diasuke sembari mengusap-usap pelipisnya dan Diasuke memandang Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang sekarang memerah seperti diberi sapuan _blush on_. Pandangan mereka tajam dan berapi-api yang dilingkupi dengan atmosfer panas dan aura menegangkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hah?!"

Dua timbre suara yang mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing itu kembali menjadi satu. Mereka mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama dengan waktu yang bersamaan. Dua pasang mata itu kembali bertatapan dengan penuh rasa kesal. Dengan menatap sorot matanya, kita tahu bagaimana kesalnya mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka sama-sama berdecak kesal.

"Jangan meniruku!" seru mereka secara bersamaan lagi. Melihat Sakura dan Daisuke bersitegang seperti ini, Sai hanya dapat menonton tanpa memberi komentar.

Mau melerai dia sama sekali tidak berdaya. Kedua orang yang mau dilerainya memiliki karakterisitik yang sama. Mereka bagaikan satu jiwa dalam raga yang berbeda. Jadi, Sai mengurungkan niat baik nan tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Ia lebih memililih untuk berdiam diri, untuk sementara. Selagi belum ada kontak fisik yang serius, Sai tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kalau hanya jitakan pelan dari Daisuke dan tamparan tawar dari Sakura, bagi mereka itu bukanlah apa-apa. Seperti makanan sehari-hari saja.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Daisuke dengan nada sinis. Sakura menaikkan sudut kanan bibirnya ke atas dan membentuk suatu lengkungan yang menghasilkan senyum sinisnya.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Sakura menjawab Daisuke dengan pertanyaannya. Daisuke mendengus kesal.

"Karena kau itu seperti burung beo! Memangnya yang kau lakukan hanya bisa mengulangi kata yang kuucapi? Dasar beo bodoh!" jawab Daisuke dengan kesal. Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya, dia memasang tampang tidak setuju.

"Burung beo katamu? Kau sendiri tidak sadar kau itu seperti apa? Kau itu seperti bunglon! Kau tahu bunglon? Bunglon adalah reptil menjijikkan yang dapat berkamuflase dan itu sangat menyebalkan! Bunglon itu sama sepertimu! Kau bunglon hidup yang sangat menjijikkan dan menyebalkan!" Sakura membalas dengan seruan semangat dan menggebu-gebu. Setelah dia menyelesaikan caciannya untuk Daisuke, nafasnya langsung terengah. Tanda kalau dia menguras tenaga hanya untuk menyampaikan unek-unek di hatinya itu.

"Kau… Aaaaarghhhh!" Daisuke menjadi geram sendiri melihat Sakura yang memang menyebalkan. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan _"lakukan-saja-sesukamu-aku-sama-sekali-tak-peduli"._

Saat suasana sedang hening, Sakura tiba-tiba saja tertawa sendiri. Dia persis seperti orang gila yang banyak imajinasi.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua kenyataan ini. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apakah rahasia ini adalah semacam rahasia umum? Atau belum diketahui sama sekali?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung. Daisuke berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang dianggapnya pertanyaan bodoh tak berguna. Sai hanya dapat tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Sakura dan ekspresi Daisuke.

"Kau memang bodoh," komentar Sasuke dengan pedas tanpa memikirkan panasnya telinga Sakura setiap mendengarkan kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Mendengar opini Daisuke, wajah Sakura sontak memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bom atom siap meledak!

"Baiklah, aku memang bodoh! Lalu kau mau apa, hah?! Mau merendahkanku sampai puas? Iya?!" Sakura meledak-ledak bagaikan air mendidih yang terlalu lama direbus di atas suhu yang tinggi.

Ctakk!

"Jangan ribut bodoh," Diasuke memperingatkan dengan nada santai plus satu jitakan keras untuk kepala Sakura.

PLAKK!

"Jangan bertindak seenakmu, keparat!" Sakura yang tak mau kalah, membalas Daisuke dengan mendaratkan tamparan kasar ke pipi Daisuke.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua tidak usah bertemu jika begini terus," Sai yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, kini angkat bicara. Sakura dan Daisuke saling melemparkan tatapan merendahkan. Sejenak kemudian, mereka saling membuang muka. Sai hanya dapat tersenyum paksa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari kedua temannya.

"Cepat kembali ke tempatmu! Sasuke lebih baik daripada bajingan menyebalkan sepertimu!" Sakura berkata dengan nada sinis. Daisuke merespon dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dikurung lalu dikeluarkan sebentar. Jadi tutup mulutmu, jalang!" balas Daisuke dengan pedas. Sakura hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya yang membuncah.

"Si bodoh itu seenaknya saja padaku. Di saat senang, aku sama sekali tidak diingat. Tetapi waktu tertekan seperti ini, dia mengandalkanku. Dia memang pecundang payah! Aku sangat membencinya!" Diasuke mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dia menghirup nafas pelan-pelan lalu memgembuskan nafas panjangnya dengan perlahan. Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya dengan lembut. _"Sabar Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Jadilah dewasa, jadilah dewasa. Hadapi masalah dengan pikiran tenang, jangan meledak-ledak."_ Sakura berkata dalam hati.

"Dengarkan aku, teman. Kau harus terima hal itu dengan lapang dada, karena sebenarnya kau hanya menumpang. Dia menciptakanmu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Daisuke, kau diciptakan agar Sasuke dapat menjalankan semuanya dengan baik. Jika Sasuke sudah menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, maka kau akan menghilang. Karena dia tidak perlu lagi kepribadian sepertimu karena pribadi sepertimu telah menjadi pribadi yang dimilikinya sendiri."

Sakura menjelaskan dengan jujur. Kejujuran yang merupakan jawaban sejati memang selalu mengiris hati. Itulah sebabnya rasa kesal langsung duduk di perasaan Daisuke yang diisi dengan kedengkian, kebencian, dan iri hati.

Gigi Daisuke bergemelatukan mendengar jabaran panjang dari Sakura yang jelas merupakan kabar buruk baginya. Sebenarnya hal klasik seperti itu telah ia ketahui dari awal, tetapi saat dia mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain, terutama Sakura, entah kenapa itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mau dia dengarkan. Sementara Sai, hanya dapat terdiam menunggu respon dari Diasuke yang dipenuhi dengan aura gelap.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Diasuke dengan nada rendah dan dingin. Kepalanya menunduk, entah karena apa. Mungkin dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi Sakura yang benar-benar serius sekarang.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku memang anak yang bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua pelajaran di sekolah kecuali olahraga. Tetapi, sejujurnya, aku sangat menyukai ilmu yang mempelajari kelainan jiwa seseorang. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter jiwa," jawab Sakura dengan serius dan tenang. Daisuke tak merespon seakan masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sakura lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang Sasuke alami bukanlah penyakit yang dapat disembuhkan dengan obat, tetapi disembuhkan dengan terapi karena ini menyangkut dengan mental seseorang. Dia mengidap **D.I.D** atau _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ yang selama ini kita kenal dengan sebutan berkepribadian ganda. Penyakit ini disebabkan karena seseorang memiliki trauma pada saat dia masih kecil sehingga mereka dapat saja membuang ingatan buruk mereka dan seiring waktu berjalan lalu kenangan buruk itu terendam di dalam memori. Dari trauma itulah, muncul mekanisme pertahanan diri yang berasal dari dalam diri sendiri yang berbentuk kepribadian baru. Biasanya kepribadian ini bukan hanya satu, tetapi lebih dari dua karena banyak macam kepribadian yang dapat diperkirakan. Ada yang membangun, merusak, menasihati, dan sebagainya."

Sakura menyelesaikan hipotesis dari pengetahuan yang selama ini dia kumpulkan dari beberapa buku yang telah dibacanya sejauh ini. Daisuke terdiam dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk. Bibir Daisuke terkatup rapat-rapat seakan tidak dapat membantah semua penjelasan dari Sakura yang secara keseluruhannya benar. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa berdiam diri di saat Daisuke berada dalam situasi tertekan seperti ini.

Daisuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan. Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat seakan meyakinkan diri, Daisuke membuka pintu dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu dia menutupnya kembali dengan gerakan mulus nan halus. Ralat, itu hanya majas ironi. Daisuke menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras seakan ingin menyalurkan kemarahannya lewat tindakannya itu.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas. Melihat bangku kosong di depan Sakura, Sai langsung mengambil tempat di sana. Jadi, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dengan memandang wajah satu sama lain. Mereka seakan bicara lewat tatapan mata.

"Kamu benar tentang semuanya. Kamu anak baru kan? Tetapi kamu benar-benar terkenal dan tahu segalanya," Sai membuka topik pembicaraan. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman asal-asalan.

"Apa yang kamu katakan kepada Daisuke itu semuanya benar, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang salah. Daisuke memang salah satu kepribadian yang diciptakan Sasuke. Masih ada yang lain lagi. Ada Rin, remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang sangat ceria, pantang menyerah dan berani juga keras kepala. Lalu ada juga Kei, laki-laki dewasa berumur dua puluh tahun yang sangat cerdas dan tenang sekali, tetapi dia pribadi yang sedang frustasi dan berniat untuk membunuh diri sendiri." Sai menceritakan itu dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Sakura manggut-manggut seakan sudah mengerti.

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu tentang ini semua? Apakah arti keberadaanmu di sisi Sasuke? Apa kau bawahan Daisuke atau teman dekat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Ya, pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar. Sewaktu dia berada di dalam kelas, matanya sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Sai. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sekutu dari Neji si waria sejati dan rombongan Ino dan teman-temannya yang terlalu lentik. Kalau yang lain itu biasa saja, terkesan seperti penonton bayaran yang disewa Neji si banci.

Sai tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum palsunya.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Jawaban Sai itu memutuskan harapan keingin-tahuan Sakura yang statusnya tinggi.

"Jawaban apa itu? Kau tidak mengerti tentang dirimu sendiri? Bodoh sekali!" Sakura mulai menghina-hina Sai dengan nada kesal dan marahnya. Namun Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman palsunya yang membuat Sakura semakin muak melihat wajah Sai.

"Aku adalah orang yang biasa saja di kelas. Aku selalu berusaha agar keberadaanku tidak terlihat. Untuk itu, aku suka datang terlambat dan pulang paling cepat. Neji dan kelompoknya nyaris tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah bagian dari kelas ini karena aku juga golongan netral. Aku tidak memihak siapapun. Neji dan kelompoknya datang padaku ketika mereka memerlukan uang jajan tambahan. Selain itu mereka tidak pernah mengangguku karena menurut mereka aku adalah anak yang cukup aneh. Sejak itu, penghuni kelas yang lain juga menganggap aku sebagai pemeran figuran dalam setiap peristiwa yang terjadi di kelas itu."

"Beda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke diperlukan saat tugas mereka menumpuk. Saat Sasuke meraih peringkat teratas, Neji mulai mengintai Sasuke. Itu terjadi sampai sekarang." Sakura mendengarkan dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Dahinya berkerut dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"dasar-banci!sok-sokan-menindas-anak-orang"_

"Tunggu.. Jadi kau adalah teman sekelasku dan Sasuke?"

Sai mengangguk. Sakura kembali mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda bingung. _Emerald_ terang itu mencoba menatap _obsidian_ dingin milik Sai dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian di kelas, saat dia mempermalukan Neji di depan umum. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat wajahmu," Sakura berkata dengan nada sedikit menyerah. Sai menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku selalu datang terlambat. Bahkan terlalu lambat untuk hari ini," jawab Sai dengan senyum.

Senyum ini beda. Senyum yang Sai perlihatkan tadi bukanlah senyum palsunya seperti biasanya. Tetapi senyum ramah. Sakura dapat membedakannya karena sedari tadi ia memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sai secara detail. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa arti senyummu itu? Aku bisa melihatnya. Garis senyum itu terlihat berbeda daripada senyum lainnya," Sakura berkomentar dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kau adalah anak yang baik, Sakura.." Sai berkata dengan senyum sampai matanya menyipit.

Kau adalah anak yang baik, Sakura.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berkata seperti itu padanya sepanjang dia hidup di dunia penuh dosa ini. Entah mengapa, dada Sakura terasa lega dan segala beban sirna begitu saja. Tetapi di pelupuk matanya, ada dorongan air asin yang ingin melampaui batasnya untuk keluar. Namun, Sakura menahannya. Karena semua ini, ia jadi ingat akan masa lalunya.

"Kau! Kau memang anak yang nakal! Keluar kau dari kelasku!"

Bentakan kasar dari seorang guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan berseragam sekolah dasar. Dia terlihat manis dengan surai merah muda yang jatuh di atas pundaknya. Kulitnya yang putih membuat rona merah di pipinya nampak jelas. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca, air mata siap untuk menerobos keluar. Badan gadis itu gemetar dengan kedua tangannya yang ia kepalkan kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak nakal! Saku bukan anak yang nakal!" Anak perempuan itu membantah dengan seruan keras. Air matanya telah jatuh mengalir bak aliran sungai yang bersih tanpa sampah.

Penghuni kelas yang lain tak berani beranjak atau mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya menonton dalam diam, tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir.

Guru itu terlihat geram pada anak perempuan bernama Saku itu. Kesabaran guru yang terlihat sudah uzur itu telah habis. Dia melayangkan tangannya ke tangan Saku yang mungil dan rapuh. Dia mencubit tangan Saku seakan ingin menarik lepas kulitnya yang mulus itu.

Saku tidak lagi menangis. Air matanya langsung mengering seperti keringnya mata air di musim kemarau. Dia terdiam dengan rahang mengeras. Iris hijaunya menatap guru yang sedang mencubitnya sambil memaki-maki dirinya dengan hinaan merendahkan dan kasar itu dengan tatapan benci penuh kedengkian.

"Dasar iblis kecil! Lebih baik kau mati saja! Kenapa kau memukul anakku, hah?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Telinga Saku seakan diberi bensin yang ditimpa dengan api yang membara. Ya, telinganya merasa panas. Walaupun Saku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh guru itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tersinggung karena hardikan kasar nan keras seperti itu. Rahang Sakura kian mengeras dengan nafas yang yang terengah-engah mencoba untuk sabar. Namun, tidak bisa. Dia juga punya kesabaran dan kesabarannya juga sudah habis.

"Kau saja yang mati! Dasar Pak Tua bangkotan! Kau temannya iblis yang jahat!" Saku membalas dengan seruan yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Wajahnya memerah karena amarahnya membuncah keluar. Lalu dengan cekatan, Saku menggigit tangan gurunya yang telah membuat tangan Sakura berdarah karena gurunya mencubit Saku dengan menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

Guru Saku menjerit kesakitan. Dia merendahkan badannya. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan mulut kecil Saku dari tangannya. Saku menambah kekuatan giginya untuk menggigit tangan gurunya. Dia bersih kukuh untuk menyiksa gurunya dengan gigitannya yang seperti sengatan lebah ketika gurunya semakin berontak untuk melepaskan.

Gurunya mendorong kepala Saku dengan satu dorongan tangan yang keras. Saat itu, Saku mengigit permukaan kulit tangan gurunya dengan kencang dan kepalanya tertarik lalu gigitannya lepas.

Saku menatap tangan gurunya. Ada bekas gigi-giginya yang tercetak pas di tangan gurunya yang sekarang memerah itu. Tak hanya itu, tangannya yang Saku gigit juga memancarkan darah segar yang terus mengalir. Guru itu menatap Saku dengan pandangan seram dan takut.

"KAU MONSTER! MANA ADA ANAK PEREMPUAN LIAR SEPERTIMU! KAU ADALAH MONSTER MENGERIKAN! PERGI KAU, MONSTER JAHAT!"

Anak dari guru yang digigit Saku itu berteriak ketakutan. Sontak semua penghuni kelas menjauhi Saku dan bersembunyi di balik punggung guru itu. Saku hanya diam menatap mereka semua yang menjauh. Tak ada tangisan, tak ada ringisan. Saku tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Dia menatap anak laki-laki yang berteriak histeris padanya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Huh! Mana ada juga anak laki-laki sepertimu! Anak laki-laki kalah bermain kelereng karena perempuan? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Saku membalas dengan nada merendahkan. Tetapi sikapnya masih tenang.

"Tidak terima kekalahan, kau memukulku. Lalu akau membalasmu. Dan kau mengadu pada Pak Tua bangkotan ini? Apa ada laki-laki seperti itu?" Saku melanjutkan dengan menatap lurus anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau adalah anak payah! Laki-laki tidak berguna! Kau…"

"Cukup! Keluar dari kelas ini! Keluar sekarang juga!"

Guru itu kembali menghardik Saku dengan keras. Saku menghentikan umpatan yang dia dengar dari telanovela kesayangan Ibunya. Dia pun mengangkat bahunya sebentar lalu menurunkannya lagi seakan tidak peduli. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari kelas setelah memakai ransel hitamnya.

Yup! Benar sekali. Saku yang sedang diceritakan itu adalah Haruno Sakura si monster sekolah. Itu adalah awal terciptanya Sakura yang berdiri tegap seperti sekarang ini. Karena umpatan kasar dan bentakan kasar saat dia masih dini untuk menerima semua itu.

Sejak itu, Sakura berubah menjadi anak perempuan yang seperti sekarang. Berusaha menegakkan keadilan di sekolahnya dengan tinju dan tendangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau ada salah paham dan kesalahan lagi. Dan sejak itu juga, Sakura dijuluki sebagai monster sekolah dan dibenci oleh orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Di sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di sekolah.

Sakura menghentikan _flashback_ akan masa lalu buruknya dan kembali fokus ke pada masa sekarang.

" _Bullshit!"_ ujar Sakura dengan tertawa paksa. Bukan untuk menertawai Sai, tetapi untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri dengan tawa miris.

"Kau memang orang baik, Sakura. Itu bukan omong kosong," Sai meyakinkan. Sakura pun mengabaikan Sai.

"Kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sekarang kembali ke masalah Sasuke," Sakura memasang wajah seriusnya dan mencoba untuk fokus. Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi.. Apa lagi yang mau kau ketahui?" tanya Sai. Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku penasaran sekali denganmu. Kenapa kau mau disuruh-suruh oleh si brengsek Daisuke itu? Memangnya dia siapa? Apa dia boss untukmu?" Sakura mulai bicara dengan nada tidak suka dan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Jadi begini…" Sai mulai membuka mulut untuk bercerita.

* * *

"Kerjakan tugas ini untukku dan mereka! Kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang diikat di ujung itu membentak keras laki-laki berambut biru dongker yang serupa dengan ekor ayam. Kalian pasti dapat menebaknya dengan cepat. Siapa? Ya! Benar sekali. Yang berambut coklat itu adalah Neji, sedangkan yang berambut biru dongker adalah Sasuke.

Neji membentak keras Sasuke. Sasuke menunjukkan raut cemas dan gelagat ketakutan dan ingin segera kabur dari tempat ini. Dia memeluk buku cetak Matematikanya dengan erat seakan itu adalah perisai Zeus yang dapat melindunginya dari semua kejahatan yang datang untuknya.

"Ma-maaf, Neji. Aku tidak bisa, aku punya banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan hari ini," Sasuke menjawab dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu. Iris lavender itu menatap tajam Sasuke seperti mengatakan _"rasakan-akibatnya-bedebah-kecil!"_

"Kalian berdua urus dia. Tanganku terlalu bersih untuk melakukan itu semua," Neji pun berlalu pergi.

Ada dua orang laki-laki, yang jelas mereka adalah bawahan Neji dan siap untuk mengevakuasi Sasuke. Yang satu berambut merah menyala dan yang satu lagi berambut blonde jabrik seperti kulit durian. Saat mereka berdua mendekat, Sasuke mundur ke belakang. Badannya mulai bergetar karena ketakutan. Pegangan pada bukunya kian eratnya.

"Kau sudah berani melawan, eh?" ucap laki-laki dengan rambut durian itu. Mereka semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke sampai akhirnya langkah Sasuke terhenti karena punggungnya telah bertabrakan dengan dinding di belakangnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-akuu.."

BUAGHHH!

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Dasar sialan!"

Satu tinju keras dari si durian itu membuat Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Lebam langsung muncul di wajahnya. Sasuke menatap mereka berdua seakan mereka adalah raksasa sedangkan Sasuke hanya seekor tikus kecil yang akan disingkirkan dengan mudah.

"To-tolong lepaskan aku. Aku harus pulang sekarang," Sasuke tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di pipinya. Dia memungut buku Matematikanya lalu memohon pada mereka dengan nada memelas.

"Banyak alasan sekali, sih! Kau menjijikkan!"

Si rambut durian itu langsung menerjang Sasuke. Dia kembali memukul Sasuke sampai tersungkur dengan tinjunya. Lalu dia memberi pukulan-pukulan bertenaga kepada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dia terlihat pasrah diri. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa melawan? Kenapa dia begitu lemah? Kenapa dia begitu sabar? Kenapa dia tidak bisa memukul orang seperti Neji dan kelompoknya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Apakah salahnya sehingga dia dipukuli seperti ini? Apakah salah jika dia tidak bisa mengurusi tugas orang lain karena tugasnya sendiri belum selesai?

Sasuke hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebelum dia pingsan karena dipukuli oleh bawahan Neji ini. Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang selalu mengiris hati. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Daisuke? Itulah yang sangat Sasuke inginkan. Menjadi sosok yang berani mengambil tindakan, pandai berkelahi, tetapi tidak memperdulikan risiko yang diambil, itulah Daisuke.

"Hentikan, dia sudah mau pingsan." Si rambut merah mengingatkan dengan memegang pundak si durian.

"Biarkan aku menghajarnya sampai puas! Biarkan saja dia menderita!" balas si durian.

"Aku bilang berhenti." Si rambut merah langsung mencengkram pundak si durian lalu menariknya untuk menyingkir dari Sasuke yang sudah babak belur seperti telur yang sudah diacak-acak.

"Kau diselamatkan oleh waktu. Selamat tinggal pecundang!"

Dua orang bawahan Neji itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam dan memar. Sudut bibirnya bahkan mengeluarkan darah segar. Kelopak mata Sasuke hampir menutup seluruhnya. Syukurnya, dia masih dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan kabur karena kepalanya sangat pusing.

Dia dapat melihat bahwa ada yang datang mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke ingin lari karena dia takut dipukuli. Sayangnya, dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya dapat memasrahkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Dia hanya bersiap untuk menerima pukulan yang akan datang.

Ya.. Bersiap untuk…

"Teman! Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Teman.

Satu kata yang sangat berarti untuk Sasuke. Dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar panggilan itu dari para penghuni kelasnya. Yang memanggilnya teman hanya Itachi. Tetapi, sekarang, sang penolongnya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan teman! Betapa bahagianya dia. Ini adalah momen-momen bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika ia menerima tamparan kecil dari orang yang memangku kepalanya itu. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dia pun membuka matanya. Terdengar jelas helaan nafas lega yang berasal dari orang yang memangku kepalanya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Te-terima kasih," Sasuke mencoba untuk menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Orang itu juga balas tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sasuke mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Orang itu juga membantu Sasuke berdiri. Lalu dia juga memungut buku Matematika milik Sasuke dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kondisimu yang seperti ini tidak baik jika dibiarkan pulang sendiri," ucapnya dengan senyum tulus. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ah! Sebelumnya kau harus pakai ini,"

Orang itu meletakkan semua barang-barang Sasuke di atas meja lalu melepaskan tasnya. Kemudian dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saja dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Itu adalah sehelai jaket abu-abu yang bertudung.

"Pakailah. Ibumu pasti khawatir jika melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini," Sasuke manggut-manggut dan memakainya sesegera mungkin. Setelah Sasuke sudah siap, mereka pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju rumah Sasuke.

* * *

"Secara singkatnya, begitu. Aku menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Jadi aku menolongnya, walaupun kami belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Yang pasti aku tidak tega melihat penampilannya yang berantakan itu, jadi aku menolongnya," Sai tersenyum sedangkan Sakura sibuk mendengarkan.

"Mulai dari situ, kami menjadi dekat. Setiap hari aku berusaha untuk menolong agar dia terbebas dari siksaan Neji dan kelompoknya. Aku pernah mengajaknya untuk bolos pelajaran. Sayangnya, dia terlalu takut untuk melakukan itu. Dia bersih kukuh ingin belajar. Tetapi, usaha menghindar kami lancar. Kami juga selalu bergegas untuk pulang duluan ketika bel telah berbunyi." Sakura masih mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Sampai suatu saat, aku melihat kemunculan Daisuke. Waktu itu, Sasuke tertangkap. Dia kembali dipukuli oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Yang kutahu itu adalah yang terparah karena Gaara ikut menyerang. Padahal biasanya, Gaara hanya berpangku tangan mengawasi Naruto yang brutal. Saat mereka berdua pergi, kesadaran Sasuke telah hilang. Dia pingsan, dan aku sangat bingung dan panik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak berani membawanya ke rumah sakit. Karena aku telah berjanji untuk tidak memberi tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah pada orang tuanya. Otomatis, kalau aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, pihak rumah sakit akan menelepon orang tua Sasuke dan rahasia yang sengaja ia tutupi terbongkar." Sakura tetap mendengarkan, kini dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Hmm.. Lanjutkan," pinta Sakura seakan dia telah menghilangkan perasaan bingung yang sempat menggangunya.

"Jadi, aku mohon padamu. Tolong jaga rahasia Sasuke ini. Aku tidak ingin rasa kepercayaan Sasuke hilang begitu saja. Pertemanan kami sudah begitu erat sekarang. Aku sudah terlanjur menganggap Sasuke seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dia merasa terluka," Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Pertanyaanku yang terakhir adalah kenapa kau selalu menuruti kehendak Daisuke?" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Sakura, Sai tersenyum.

"Diasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dia merupakan kepribadian egois yang ingin memakai tubuh Sasuke sebagai wadah untuk menampilkan diri. Lagipula, apa yang kulakukan untuk Daisuke kuanggap sebagai imbalan karena dia sudah mau menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang tidak baik atau tertekan. Begitu saja, hanya sekedar _give and take_." Jawab Sai dengan senyumnya.

"Yayaya.. Tetapi kau terlihat seperti pembantunya. Kau tahu? Lebih parah, kau terlihat seperti budaknya. Membuntutinya kemana-mana dengan menuruti semua kehendaknya seperti orang bodoh." Sakura menyatakan apa yang dia pikirkan. Namun, Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman saja.

"Grrr… Lupakan tentangmu. Kita kembali fokus kepada Sasuke. Menurutmu, apa keberadaan pribadi yang lainnya harus kita berantas?" tanya Sakura.

"Menurut Sakura bagaimana? Untuk apa Sasuke merahasiakan ini jika dia ingin semua kepribadian dalam dirinya tetap hidup?" Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan pertanyaan. Hal yang paling menyebalkan. Sakura pun mendengus.

"Baiklah, aku akan lupakan hal menyebalkan yang kau lakukan. Ini semua karena sekarang kita adalah satu tim!" Sai menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"Jadi, langkah pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah …" Sai sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena dia ingin mendengarkan jawaban dari Sakura untuk menyambungkan kalimatnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Mengajari Sasuke berkelahi!" Sakura menjawab dengan semangat tinggi dan tangannya yang terkepal di udara.

"Bukankah kita harus membuat Sasuke mengingat suatu kenangan buruk yang terkubur jauh di dalam otaknya?" Sakura mendengus.

Ctakk!

Sakura mengetuk kepala Sai dengan kepalan tangannya. Sai tidak menunjukkan protes atas kelakukan Sakura. Dia hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya agar rasa nyeri karena jitakan Sakura itu sedikit berkurang. Sakura merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Sai membalas dengan senyuman anehnya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal. Sai tertawa pelan.

"Apa pertanyaanku itu salah?" Sai kembali menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan mengajukan pertanyaan baru. Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kita tidak bisa membuat dia ingat begitu saja. Kita harus memulai langkah dari nol! Yang kau tanyakan itu adalah tujuan kita. Kita harus menolongnya secara pelan-pelan. Kita tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk mengingat kenangan buruknya begitu saja. Itu bisa saja membuat semua kepribadian makin mengubur dalam kenangan buruknya karena mereka tidak mau menghilang dari Sasuke!" Sakura menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok. Sai tersenyum.

"Ahh.. Jadi begitu, ya? Baiklah. Kita pakai rencanamu. Kita akan mengajari Sasuke berkelahi!" Sai tersenyum sampai kedua matanya tidak terlihat saking sipitnya.

"Oke! _High five_!"

Sai menyiapkan tangan kirinya. Sakura pun langsung menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk bentrokan dengan tangan kiri Sai. Dengan _toss_ seperti ini, maka mereka resmi menjadi satu tim dengan satu tujuan yang baik, yaitu menolong Sasuke yang kesusahan. Senyum sama-sama terpatri di wajah mereka. Mereka saling pandangan seakan berkata _"kita-pasti-akan-berhasil!"._ Kemudian mereka sama-sama menganggukkan kepala untuk memulai misi pertamanya.

* * *

To Be Continue

EYYYOOO WADDUP GUYS!

YA ARAA… AUTHOR HAPPY SEKALEHH KARENA SUDAH BERHASIL UDPATE. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, AUTHOR BULAN INI SUPER SIBUK LOHH. TAPI BERHUBUNG AUTHOR LIBUR KARENA MASALAH ASAP DAN ADA PELATIHAN GURU JADI BISA UPDATE! TAPI INI AUTHOR BUATNYA AGAK BERANTAKAN, SEBENERNYA BERANTAKAN SIH. BUKAN AGAK LAGI. JADI KALAU ADA TYPO, KEJELEKAN LAINNYA, HARAP DIMAKLUMI YAA. PASTI AUTHOR MEMPERBAIKINYA DI NEXT CHAP YEE. JAHAHHA.. LUPAKAN SEJENAK MASALAH SEKOLAH DAN KEMBALI KE DUNIA FF. HEHEHHE… SENANGNYAA.. SAKING SENANGNYA BEGINI DEHH, CAPSLOKCNYA JEBOLL HOHOHO..

Tapi, walaupun begitu, author tetep minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena buat urusan update kagak bisa update kilat. Maklumlah, anak sma sekarang ini udah sesibuk orang kuliah karena kurikulum 2013 yang rempongg. Maaf kalau author jelek ini selalu mengecewakan *bungkuk-bungkuk

Okeee, kita langsung aja ya! Ke acara inti di bacot area ini wkwkwk.. Hmm.. Let me balesin review yang masuk untuk chap kemaren #bahasainggrisabal-abal

CEKIDOT!

East Robo : Holaaaa! Makasih lohh udah mau mampir. Ahhh, ini emang cinta segitiga mereka. Hmm.. kayaknya udah ketebak yaa. Tapi kalau masalah pairing belum bisa nentuin hehehhe… Oke, pokoknya makasih karena udah mau liat ff author ini. Moga-moga aja nggak jenuh nunggu terus dateng lagi. Makasih juga karna udah mau nyempetin diri untuk review ff author ini. Come back soon, papayyy:))

Ichigo Hikaru : Yaa.. gitu deh. Author bersyukur ada yang mengerti kalau Sasuke itu kena DID atau kepribadian ganda. Maafkanlah kalau kamu bingung pas di tengah. Tapi untuk selanjutnya nggak kan? Okee, pertanyaan kamu akan author jawab. Di chap ini nggak ada Gaaranya soalnya semalem dia dinner sama author, jadi hari ini nggak syuting di ff ini *hayalanterlalutinggi Terima kasih karna udah mau nunggu ff author ini. Makasih banget dehh, love youuuu #kisskissalay Jangan pernah bosan menunggu ya kekeke… Makasih lohh udah mau review. See you in next chap Ichi-san:)))

HarUchi : Haii haiiii! Makasih lohh udah mau baca ff author yang abal-abal ini pas jam istirahat, harusnya kan kamu makan aja, atau jajan ke kantin gitu. Author takut kamu sakit:( #efekbaper Iya donggg, Gaara emang begitu. Dia itu gampang banget blushing. Kemaren author gombalin dikit aja langsung leleh kayak coklat *mulaingayallagi Jahahaha.. abaikan saja. Ini alhamdulillah banget bisa update agak cepetan karna hari ini author liburrr!^^ #yeayy Okelah, lupakan euforia author. Thankiesss yappss buat review kamuu, jangan lupa mampir lagi. Maaf karna udah buat kamu nunggu #efekbaperlagi Hehehe… saya tunggu kamu di chapter selanjutnya:))

Azuma Sarfine : Hehehe… Makasihh lohhh. Authornya kan jadi baper gara-gara kamu hmmm. Tapi gapapa deh, author kan udah biasa dibaperin apalagi di-php-in #curcol Aishhh author itu kan orangnya romantis, jadi sukanya bikin surprise supaya anti-mainstream gitu ceritanya. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan bilang kayak gitu dongg, authornya kan syedihh:( Sasuke itu mau jadi good boy. Dia mau siapin kepribadian yang baru soalanya undangan pertunangan kami udah mau disebarin #ngayalteruss Okee! Ini chap yang kamu tunggu! _Fighting_! Jangan lupa dateng lagi yoww, betewe makasih buat reviewnya muachh. See youuuu:))

Bluepink Cherrytomato : Ay ay ay.. Akhirnya kamu muncul jugaa. Jahahahha… nambah happy loh liat isi review kamu, serasa dikasih penghargaan siswa teladan di sekolah hikz *alayyy Sebagian besar pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab kan sistah? Sist, jangan bila Sasuke punya kelainan. Kalau Sasuke sampe tau kan kasiannn, author nggak mau buat ma lovely honey bunny sweety tersinggung. Takutnya nanti Sasuke jadi minder buat maju ke pelaminan sama author #hayalantingkatdewa-dewi Errr.. Hal yang tadi bisa dilupakan atau diabakan saja. Masalah pairing sih masih bingung sist, kita liat aja ya ke depan. Sakura sama siapa jadinya nanti. Yang jelas sih, sama cowok. Aihhh aihhh, author juga Sakura lovers. Aduhhh kita kayaknya cocok yaa #geerbanget Golongan darah kamu apa sih? #modusan Eh, ngomong-ngomong author bisa update dong karna hari ini liburr #pamerlibur Makasih lohhh karena kamu udah setia menunggu, buat author baper ajaa #lagi-lagibaper Pokoknya kamu tetep jadi orang yang author tunggu reviewnya. Nggak mau tau, next chap harus muncul lagi. Karena author juga setia nunggu review dari kamuu. See you next chap sistahhhh:))

Nchie Ainie : Aduhhh, jangan bingung dong kamunya. Di sini, udah author jelasin. Moga-moga semua pertanyaan dan kebingungan kamu sirna yaa. Yang jelas itu, Sasuke nggak punya kembaran sayangg. Dia itu mengidap DID atau berkepribadian ganda. Author harap kamu nggak bingung lagi yaaa. Jangan sungkan buat mampir lagi lohh. Author tungguin kamunya di next chap. Kalau nggak muncul, ntar author gigit nihh #efeklaper Hehehe.. Just kidding wae sihh. Okayyy, goodbyeee:))

Hyemi761 : Cieeee yang nungguin #lahhh Lupakan yang di awal tadi. Apa chap ini sudah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kamu? Yang asli itu Sasuke dongg, Sasukenya nggak boleh palsuu. Author harap udah yaa. Tapi kalau masih bingung, tanya lagi aja. Gapapa kok, author kan orangnya penyabar dan baik hati #sokbaik Hehehe.. Pokoknya sekian dan terima kasih ya. Makasih untuk jadi orang pertama yang review di chap kemaren, makasih juga karna udah mau mampir dan mereview. Dadahhh :)))


	6. Chapter 6 : It's About Boxing

School is Monster

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : School life, Drama, Tragedy, Friendship

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, dan pemain yang OOC, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kita tidak bisa membuat dia ingat begitu saja. Kita harus memulai langkah dari nol! Yang kau tanyakan itu adalah tujuan kita. Kita harus menolongnya secara pelan-pelan. Kita tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk mengingat kenangan buruknya begitu saja. Itu bisa saja membuat semua kepribadian makin mengubur dalam kenangan buruknya karena mereka tidak mau menghilang dari Sasuke!" Sakura menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok. Sai tersenyum.

"Ahh.. Jadi begitu, ya? Baiklah. Kita pakai rencanamu. Kita akan mengajari Sasuke berkelahi!" Sai tersenyum sampai kedua matanya tidak terlihat saking sipitnya.

"Oke! _High five_!"

Sai menyiapkan tangan kirinya. Sakura pun langsung menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk bentrokan dengan tangan kiri Sai. Dengan _toss_ seperti ini, maka mereka resmi menjadi satu tim dengan satu tujuan yang baik, yaitu menolong Sasuke yang kesusahan. Senyum sama-sama terpatri di wajah mereka. Mereka saling pandangan seakan berkata _"kita-pasti-akan-berhasil!"._ Kemudian mereka sama-sama menganggukkan kepala untuk memulai misi pertamanya.

Happy Reading!^^

Chapter 6 : It's About Boxing

* * *

"Pukul samsak itu dengan keras!" teriak Sakura untuk menyemangati Sasuke.

Di sinilah Sai, Sasuke, serta Sakura berada. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di tempat latihan tinju. Ah, tenang saja, mereka masih ada di lingkungan sekolah. Ruangan ini memang milik sekolah, namun jarang dipakai. Padahal letaknya di sebelah gedung olahraga. Karena tempat ini sepi dan merupakan tempat latihan tinju, mungkin Sakura akan sering bolos ke sini. Di sekolahnya yang dulu, mana ada gedung latihan seperti ini. Karena itu, tempat ini dapat dikatakan sebagai surga dunia untuk Sakura.

Aishhh.. Jangan bahas Sakura dulu. Kita fokuskan topik pembicaraan kita pada Sasuke. Eh, ada apa? Tenang saja, yang ada di sana itu adalah Sasuke. Iya, yang sedang berlatih memukul samsak itu adalah Sasuke, bukan Daisuke. Daisuke sudah menghilang berkat upaya dari Sakura dan Sai.

"Astagaaa.."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia yang tadinya berada di tempat untuk beristirahat beranjak menuju ke arah Sasuke yang berusaha keras untuk memukul samsak di depannya. Namun, dia nampak kesulitan karena dia sama sekali belum pernah memukul orang. Wajar saja kalau badan dan gerakannya kaku. Sakura yang merasa bahwa dialah penanggung jawab untuk Sasuke, langsung turun ke lapangan.

Hal yang pertama kali dia lakukan adalah menatap Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _"Kenapa-kau-sama-sekali-tidak-bisa-memukul?"_. Satu helaan nafas pun terdengar dari Sakura yang sedang mencoba untuk bersabar diri. Sakura mengangkat dagu Sasuke sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Jangan menunduk. Tidak ada petinju yang menundukkan kepalanya," Sakura berkata dengan tegas sambil membenarkan pelindung kepala Sasuke yang berwarna merah.

"Lihat bagaimana caraku untuk melakukannya," ujar Sakura dengan bersiap.

Sakura melakukan persiapannya sebelum memukul samsak yang ia anggap sebagai musuhnya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memasang kuda-kuda yaitu dengan kaki kiri yang agak ditekuk yang ia buat di depan dan kaki kanannya di belakang. Badannya tegap seperti tentara. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat dengan posisi tangan kiri yang ada di depan, sedangkan tangan kanan bersiap di belakangnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan sorot mata tajam bak elang yang selalu siaga akan gerakan yang akan digunakan oleh lawannya.

Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk! Buaghh!

Sakura mulai memukuli samsak itu dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian dengan waktu yang dikatakan cepat. Samsak itu terhuyung ke belakang karena pukulan Sakura yang penuh dengan _power_. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, samsak itu kembali datang bersiap untuk membalas dendam. Sakura yang telah memperhitungkan semuanya langsung menyambut samsak itu dengan tinjuan keras dari tangan kanannya.

Swinggg!

Samsak itu kembali terhuyung ke belakang lalu dengan cepat kembali lagi untuk membalas perbuatan Sakura. Sakura langsung membalasnya dengan tendangan berputar darinya. Ya, Sakura dapat melayangkan tendangan berputarnya dengan leluasa karena dia telah melepas roknya terlebih dahulu. Sehingga sekarang, kaki Sakura yang kencang dan berotot dibalut dengan _legging_ hitamnya. Samsak itu serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya. Samsak itu maju dan mundur dengan cepat. Tetapi sebelum itu, Sakura sudah menyingkir dari hadapan samsak hitam yang besar itu.

Sasuke dan Sai yang berstatus sebagai penonton hanya dapat cengo dan melihat Sakura dengan pandangan berbinar-binar karena kagum. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengelap keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya. Ya, Sakura sangat pintar untuk menggunakan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara itu, samsak itu telah berhenti dan kembali diam di tempat di posisinya.

"Hhh… Kau lihat? Sebelum memukul pun kau harus memiliki persiapan yaitu dengan melakukan langkah awal, memasang kuda-kuda. Jika kau tidak memiliki kuda-kuda, maka kau akan cepat dikalahkan karena kau sama sekali tidak punya dasar dari pertahanan," Sakura menjelaskan sambil melakukan kuda-kudanya sendiri. Sasuke memperhatikan contoh dari Sakura.

"Kalau kau merasa bahwa kuda-kudamu sudah kokoh, kau boleh menyatakan kalau kau sudah benar-benar siap untuk memukul. Sebenarnya, cara untuk memukul itu sederhana saja. Tetapi, sebelumnya, kau harus menambah pertahananmu. Cukup kepalkan tanganmu dengan erat dan tempelkan kedua tanganmu untuk melindungi wajahmu. Tetapi posisikan agar sarung tinjumu tidak menghalangi matamu untuk terus melihat pergerakan musuhmu. Ingat, matamu harus tetap terbuka untuk mengawasi semua gerakan." Sakura menekankan kalimatnya. Dia mencontohkan gerakan yang ia maksud yaitu kedua tangan yang telah ia kepalkan ia tempelkan di pipinya dengan selekat mungkin seperti diberi lem.

"Jika kau sudah yakin untuk menyerang, segera beri tinjumu! Kepalkan tanganmu sekeras mungkin lalu ayunkan dengan dorongan yang berasal dari lenganmu. Usahakan pukulanmu terarah ke bagian vitalnya dan juga memiliki _power_. Biasanya _sih_ yang dipukul itu adalah ulu hati. Karena jika kau memukul itu, lawanmu akan kesulitan untuk bernafas saking sakitnya," Sakura kembali memberi contoh dengan mengayunkan satu pukulan ke samsak besar yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke tetap memperhatikan tanpa ada niatan untuk memotong tiap penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Yang ini sangat perlu kau ingat. Tinju adalah teknik dasar yang kau pakai untuk berkelahi. Dalam pertarungan bela diri campuran sekalipun, tinju tetap menjadi konsep dasar untuk memulai pertandingan. Tinju sangat berguna jika kau dapat memanfaatkan berat badanmu untuk memperkuat pukulanmu. Poin penting lainnya adalah jika kau terus membuka matamu untuk melihat, maka kau akan selamat dan berkemungkinan besar untuk menang." Sakura kembali menjelaskan. Setelah lelah menjelaskan, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Bangsat! Sebenarnya kau mendengarkan tidak? Dari tadi kepalamu itu tertunduk terus, bagaimana kalau kupatahkan tulang lehermu sekalian?"

Mendengar kalimat yang sedikit membahayakan dari Sakura, sontak Sasuke kembali menegakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan takut-takut. Sakura mendesah untuk menyabarkan dirinya.

"Grrrr… Ayolah, teman. Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau tidak bisa melihat maksud baikku ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sengaja diimut-imutkan. Entah kenapa sewaktu Sasuke melihat kelakuan abnormal Sakura itu, pipinya tiba-tiba saja merona merah seperti diberi sapuan _blush on_. Tidak mau kalau Sakura melihatnya, Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Woah! Kau sudah berani mengabaikanku? Hebat sekali!" Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan keras sengaja supaya perhatian Sasuke kembali pada dirinya. Namun Sai tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit jauh jaraknya.

"Sakura, apakah kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Sai dengan senyum aneh. Melihat Sai yang tersenyum aneh begitu, Sakura hanya menatap Sai dengan bingung karena tidak mengerti apa maksud dari senyum aneh itu.

"Mengerti apa? Katakan secara langsung saja, memakai kode adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan," Sakura mendengus.

"Pipi Sasuke memerah karena wajahmu yang seperti itu membuatmu terlihat seperti badut!" Sai mengemukakan opininya. Sakura tersenyum masam.

" _Bullshit!_ " Sakura tersenyum paksa lalu meninju rahang Sai.

Brukk.

Suara itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke melihat ke bawah. Sai sedang tergeletak tenang di sana. Sakura menatap Sai dengan pandangan tak percaya. sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat berdiam diri, dia takut kalau dia buka mulut, maka nasibnya akan berakhir seperti Sai. Sebagai informasi saja, tidak ada unsur kesengajaan di balik tragedi ini. Tinjuan itu hanya sekedar gerak refleks Sakura saja.

" _What the_ … Memangnya pukulanku itu keras? Kenapa dia cepat sekali tumbang _sih_?! Dasar keparat! Aishhh… Kenapa kau ini menyusahkanku dengan acara pingsanmu, Sai? Sial! Sial! Sial!" Sakura mulai menggerutu.

"Hey! Ini temanmu! Memangnya kau tidak mau menolongnya? Kau ingin aku yang membawanya begitu? Kusarankan kita bertukar saja. Kau memakai rok dan aku pakai celana."

Sakura mengangkat kepala Sai dengan hati-hati. Lalu dia mengalungkan tengan Sai ke lehernya sendiri. Kemudian dia membuat Sai berdiri dengan bantuan dari Sasuke. Mereka menggotong Sai ke arah bilik ganti karena di sana bukan hanya ada tumpukan loker kosong, tetapi ada beberapa ranjang dorong yang tidak terpakai. Setelah itu, mereka membaringkan Sai di ranjang itu.

Sakura memandang wajah Sai dengan cermat. Wajahnya yang sedikit mirip dengan Sai dengan kulit yang putihnya senada dengan mayat. Jika dilihat dari sini dan di keadaan begini, Sai seperti pasien rumah sakit yang baru saja menyandang gelar _"almarhum"_ jika wajahnya ditutupi oleh kain putih dan dia diletakkan di kamar mayat.

Sayangnya wajah Sai itu tidak mulus. Maksudku ada memar sedikit di sana, bukan karena ada luka bakar atau koreng. Ya, dan memar itu disebabkan oleh tangannya yang terlalu lincah bergerak. Mungkin saja dia dapat mendaftarkan namanya di buku rekor dengan rekor untuk pembuat orang pingsan terbanyak dengan kepalan tangan. Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan wajah kelelahan atau kebosanan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini sebanyak dua kali? Hidupku memang penuh dengan kesialan serta bajingan-bajingan kurang ajar yang menjijikkan! Aarghhhh…"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menggeram kesal dengan ekspresi seperti ingin memangsa manusia sehingga Sasuke hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dan tetap menjaga sikap serta perkataan. Takut salah kata, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus. Kasihan Sakura. Kalau dia diam, maka Sakura dapat dicap sebagai orang kurang waras karena sedari tadi dia hanya asyik mengoceh sendirian.

"Du-dua kali?" Sasuke membeo. Sakura mengangguk semangat saking kesalnya dengan hari ini.

"Iya! Dua kali! Kau bayangkan saja. Aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama sebanyak dua kali! Dan korban pertamaku adalah kau!" Sakura mengiyakan dengan rasa kesal yang terpampang nyata.

* * *

"Sa-Sakura?"

Suara yang sedikit serak itu mengumandangkan satu kata dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Sekarang sirna sudah rasa ragu yang duduk diam dalam dadanya. Sakura memandang Sai dengan tatapan yang mengatakan " _Kita-berhasil-Sai!"_. Sai balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sama. Senyum sumringah dan ekspresi bahagia terpancar jelas dari mereka berdua.

"Kau Sasuke kan?! Iya kan?!" Sakura bertanya dengan penuh harap bahwa Diasuke akan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan _"Kau-benar-Sakura-Aku-memang-Sasuke,"_

"Ah? Aku memang Sasuke," Daisuke menjawab dengan pelan. Ralat, dia bukan Daisuke, tetapi Sasuke. Sasuke, sang pemilik tubuh yang asli.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Berarti kami berhasil!" Sakura berkata dengan perasaan girang tak terkira sambil menarik-narik kepala Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja, dia sama sekali tidak berani menganggu Sakura yang sedang gembira. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan Sasuke menjadi pusing karena kepalanya digoyang-goyangkan seperti itu.

"Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menegur Sakura yang terlalu gembira. Mendengar Sasuke angkat suara untuk memprotesnya, Sakura langsung menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Err.. Maafkan aku," Sakura mengatakan itu dengan pelan dan nada yang tidak enak. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dia kembali mengingat posisinya, yaitu di atas paha Sakura. Sasuke yang merasa bahwa posisinya sangat tidak mengenakkan dan kurang ajar, langsung beranjak. Dia langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari paha Sakura dan berdiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak ber…"

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Santai saja, lagipula kau tidak tahu apa-apa," Sakura memotong permohonan maaf dari Sasuke dengan santai.

"Sai, kurasa kita perlu bicara," Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sai lalu berbisik padanya. Sai tersenyum, senyum palsunya tentunya.

"Kurasa Sakura bisa menceritakan semuanya," Sai yang mengerti kode dari Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sai dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya.

"Ya, Sakura sudah tahu semuanya. Diasuke muncul dan kami mencoba untuk mencegahnya agar hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi," Sai menjawab dengan senyumnya.

"Ehem! Maksudku bukan itu, tapi yang… Kau mengetahuinya, teman," Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pandangan aneh. Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya. Sai manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti apa yang ingin Sasuke ketahui.

"Ahhh, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu.." Sai melihat Sakura yang cuek-cuek saja.

Sakura memandang ke lurus ke depan. Hatinya berdebar-debar karena dia tidak sabar untuk memulai misi mulianya. Jujur saja, dia sedikit gugup sekarang. Masalahnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memiliki tujuan yang jelas dalam hidupnya. Biasanya dia hanya hidup luntang-lantung tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Tetapi, sekarang dia telah memiliki tujuan. Tujuan yang jelas dan berguna untuk manusia sejenisnya. Ini merupakan suatu kemajuan yang bagus untuk Sakura.

Tetapi, saat dia mengingat kembali tentang langkah pertama yang harus dilakukannya, Sakura merasa sedikit ragu. Dan sedikit takut tentunya. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya hanya karena dia memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat dia melakukan aksi pertamanya.

Rasa ragu yang sangat besar menyesap masuke ke dalam dadanya dan memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan keraguan itu. Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Namun, kenyataannya, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada di dalam dirinya sendiri. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura merasa bahwa adrenalinnya terpacu dan keraguannya mendesaknya dengan keras.

"Kau yakin dengan langkah pertama ini?" tanya Sakura dengan keraguan yang tidak pula kentara karena dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan keraguannya. Dia menatap Sai dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. Sai tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku yakin. Yakin sekali malah," Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan pasti dan tegas. Sakura mengeluh dengan helaan nafas berat. Namun, Sai pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dia malah mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Diasuke, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang tidak mau ketinggalan di belakang. Mereka berdua mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Err.. Jujur saja, aku sedikit ragu untuk melakukan ini," ungkap Sakura dengan jujur.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan. _Obsidian_ milik Sai menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat seperti tatapan seorang Ibu yang sangat pengertian. Lalu Sai menletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau adalah perempuan yang hebat. Kau sama sekali tidak takut pada apapun, kau berani mengambil risiko. Bagiku, kau adalah Daisuke versi perempuan. Jadi, tentu saja kau bisa! Tetapi kenapa kau ragu untuk melakukan ini? Bukannya kau adalah Sakura yang biasa menghajar orang?" Sai meyakini Sakura dengan sugestinya agar Sakura percaya diri dan semangat untuk menjalani lankah pertama misi mereka. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Oke, terima kasih untuk sugestimu itu." Sai mengangguk dengan senang.

"Tapi… Coba pikirkan lagi! Apa kau sudah gila? Bukan! Apa kita sudah gila?! Apa kita mau mengantar nyawa kita untuknya?! Dengar? Kau yang harusnya dengarkan aku! Langkah pertama kita adalah menonjok laki-laki itu sampai pingsan agar Sasuke yang asli dapat kembali!"

"Tolong pikirkan semuanya dengan baik-baik. Dia itu bukan Sasuke yang lembek! Dia itu semacam mesim pembunuh yang dikonversikan ke dalam bentuk manusia! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana cara dia menumbangkan orang-orang di taman tadi?" Sakura berbicara panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Karena akulah yang mengenalnya lebih dulu." jawab Sai dengan polosnya. Sakura menggeram kesal. Dia menggepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Sai seakan dia ingin memukul wajah Sai. Tetapi dia menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau mengusulkan ide gila itu?! Kau ingin aku mati di tangannya? Kau sudah gila! Aku tidak mau melakukan ini! Ini terlalu gila! Bagaimana kau dia tidak hilang setelah aku pukul? Bagaimana kalau aku malah kena tinjunya? Mungkin aku langsung _knock out_!" Sakura membalas dengan nada tinggi saking semangatnya. Sai hanya tertawa pelan saja.

"Kenapa berpikirnya jauh sekali? Daisuke itu tidak mungkin memukul kaum perempuan. Walaupun seram begitu, dia tidak pernah mau menyakiti perempuan. Sebenarnya, dia itu adalah anak yang baik. Dia hanya tidak bisa. Ralat, maksudku kurang bisa untuk mengekspresikan kemauannya dengan baik," Sakura masih setia mendengarkan. Tetapi keraguan kembali meresap dalam dadanya.

"Kau yakin? Kau berani menjamin omonganmu? Lagipula apa cara ini akan berhasil?" Sakura mulai menjejalkan Sai dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang didasarkan pada perasaaan paranoidnya.

"Kalau tidak yakin, kita tidak akan berhasil. Jadi kita harus yakin! Cukup pukul dia dengan keras! Lalu masalah kita selesai," Sai kembali meyakinkan Sakura yang tengah rasa keraguan.

"Errr… Aku yakin kita akan berhasil. Tapi keyakinanku hanya sebanyak lima puluh persen! Ralat, tiga puluh persen maksudku. Aaaaarrrggghhh… Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup! Aku tidak bisa memukulnya! Sama sekali tidak bisa!" Sakura meracau karena frustasi. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa, Sakura. Kau bisa melakukannya! Aku yakin itu. Kau sangat bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin dan percaya seratus persen padamu!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak siap! Aku sama sekali tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa! Astaga! Aku bisa gila karena semua ini. Rencana kita tidak bisa berhasil kalau begini." Sakura membantah keras.

"Ah! Begini saja. Lebih baik, kau saja yang memukulnya. Lagipula kau kan laki-laki. Tenagamu pasti lebih kuat dariku. Aku yakin kita akan berhasil jika kau yang melakukannya!" Sakura memberi usulan yang baru dengan yakin dan semangat. Sai membalasnya dengan senyum pahit.

"Kalau aku yang melakukannya, yang kita dapatkan pastilah kegagalan. Daisuke itu memiliki refleks yang cepat dan dia itu sangat sensitif. Lagipula dia itu jago berkelahi, bagaimana kalau dia bisa membaca gerakanku lalu dia memukulku sampai aku pingsan? Karena itu, kalau aku yang memukulnya, aku yakin rencana kita akan hancur berantakan!"

"Karena itu aku memintamu untuk melakukannya. Aku yakin kita akan berhasil karena kelemahan Daisuke adalah perempuan! Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyakiti perempuan. Dia itu berpikir kalau semua perempuan adalah Ibunya sendiri. Jadi dia harus melindungi perempuan, bukan menyakitinya. Karena semua alasan ini aku harap kau mau melakukannya," Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sejenak. Lalu kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!"

"Kita akan gagal, Sai!"

"Tidak, Sakura. Kita pasti akan berhasil!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau bisa! Yakinlah!"

"Aku ti…"

Ehem!

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Suara baritone yang rendah dan dingin memotong perdebatan seru antara Sai dan Sakura. Sakura yang terbawa emosi langsung menunjukkan refleks yang bagus. Dia langsung mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke belakang dengan kuat tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

Jdug!

Suara yang keras itu membuat perhatian Sai dan Sakura teralihkan. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke belakang. _Obsidian_ dan _emerald_ itu langsung melebar selebar-lebarnya untuk melihat objek yang ada di depan. Setelah beberapa detik melihat objek di depannya tanpa berkedip, mereka langsung saling bertatapan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Daisuke!" seru Sakura dan Sai secara bersamaan.

Mereka berdua menatap Daisuke yang terbaring di lantai dengan hidung yang berdarah. Sepertinya Daisuke sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat itu, Sakura langsung duduk di lantai dan memangku kepala Daisuke di atas pahanya. Sakura menatap Daisuke yang tergeletak dengan panik.

"Hey! Bangun!" Sakura menampar-nampar pipi Daisuke dengan tamparan yang tidak pula keras. Melihat Sakura sedang panik, Sai langsung mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan. Dia berlutut di samping tubuh Daisuke.

Sai langsung bertingkah seperti dokter. Dia membuka kedua kelopak mata Daisuke dengan hati-hati secara bergantian. Lalu dia memeriksa denyut nadi dan menempelkan tangan putih mayatnya di dada Daisuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kau bisa mendengarku? Bangunlah! Sasuke!" Sai memanggil-manggil sembari menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke dengan pelan. Sakura juga

"Bangsat! Kenapa aku jadi panik begini? Hey! Gila! Bangunlah! Sasuke! Jangan bertingkah seperti orang mati! Keluarlah Sasuke yang asli! Bangunlah!" Sakura berteriak panik dengan mengguncang-guncang kepala Daisuke yang tergeletak di pangkuannya.

"Ngh…?"

Sakura berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Daisuke. Kelopak mata Daisuke membuka secara perlahan-lahan seperti seorang pasien yang baru terbangun dari koma yang panjang. Tetapi, akhirnya kelopak mata itu benar-benar terbuka untuk memperlihatkan bola mata hitam pekat yang memancarkan sinar yang lemah dan tatapannya yang sendu. Sakura langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Daisuke karena dia sangat penasaran apakah rencana mereka benar-benar membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya, Daisuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sakura masih bertahan pada posisinya untuk menunggu Daisuke membuka suara.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya," Sai mengakhiri cerita singkat mengenai posisi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di pangkuan Sakura. Sasuke langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah bahas masalah itu, lebih baik kita langsung melanjutkan rencana berikutnya," Sakura memutuskan. Sasuke mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa membolos pelajaran," Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa susahnya membolos, sih?! Kau tinggal keluar dari kelas! Lagipula kau juga menambah ilmu, walaupun ilmu bela diri. Tetapi tetap ilmu namanya!" Sakura menyergah dengan keras. Sasuke merasa ketakutan

"Ta-tapi.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pelajaran!" Sasuke membantah dengan sedikit keras. Sakura menggerutu dengan kesal.

"Jika kau tidak bisa, maka aku yang akan membawamu!" Sakura pun menyeret kerah kemeja Sasuke dan mengikuti Sai yang berjalan di depan.

Sakura menarik Sasuke tanpa beban atau rasa bersalah. Wajahnya pun wajah tak berdosa. Sedangkan Sasuke yang digeret begitu, wajahnya sudah pucat karena dia merasa kalau lehernya dicengkram kuat. Sasuke pun mulai membuka mulut untuk protes bahwa dia kesakitan dengan posisi seperti ini. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadapkan badan Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Sekarang kau mau ikut, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum iblisnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa pun, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu dong! Sasuke seperti itulah yang cocok menjadi temanku!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke sehingga Sasuke batuk-batuk. Sakura yang sadar akan perbuatan buruknya, langsung berhenti untuk minta maaf dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita latihan!" seru Sakura dengan semangat sambil merangkul leher Sasuke dengan satu tangannya yang terkepal di udara.

* * *

To Be Continue

HALLOWWWW! AUTHOR UDAH COME BACK NIH! YANG NUNGGUIN DENGAN SETIA, MANA SUARANYA?! KALIAN LUAR BIASAA! #ABAIKANSAJA

Lalalala… Duhh, ini seneng banget loh bisa update lagi. Alesannya, ya udah ketebak kali ya. Yapppp! Karena author liburrr^^ Berhubung tinggal nunggu bagi rapor, kami diliburkan. Jadi author bisa kembali lagi untuk berjumpa dengan semua readers! #yeayyy

Kayyy, lagi-lagi author minta maaf karena ff ini udah ngebuntang lama banget. Mungkin kalian udah jamuran karena nungguin update dari ff ini #geerwae Cocok ya nama author ini author bangke?:" hmmmm… syedihhhh Padahal waktu itu author bilang updatenya 3 minggu sekali .. Authornya php nih! #timpukpakeksendal Tapi, beneran, author bukannya sengaja kok. Cuman belum sempet-sempet karena mama nyita semua gadget termasuk laptop kesayangan ini. Huwaaaaaa #nangisbombay Jadi author minta maaf banget untuk semua readers sekalian. Author harap, sambutan di area bocatan author ini dapat membuat kalian semua tersentuh hatinya untuk memaafkan author #ngarep

Errr.. Maaf ya kalo lagi-lagi banyak kesalahan dalam chap ini. Kayak typos, alurnya gak jelas, timing buat ganti set juga jelek, kesalahan tanda baca, dan kejelekan yang lainnya. Jujur aja, author lagi habis ide:(( Jadi yang punya ide, masukkan ke kotak review yaa. Mohon bantuannyaa! #bungkukhormat

Jahhhh, ini dia balesan reviewnyaaaa. Before it, big thanks to all of the readers which posted review for me. I'm very thankful for it;) #sokinggrisnihauthor

Cekidot!

Uchihapassword : Hellooo newcomers! Jiahhhh… Sok banget ya cara nyapanya author. Okayy babe, thanks yaa udah mau baca sama reviewnya. Anuu.. Err.. jangan panggil senpai, author merasa tua jadinya. Author kan masih kyuttt;)) #abaikan Sampai jumpa di next chap aja deh, daripada banyak bacot tapi nggak penting. Betewe, jangan males buat mampir lagi yoww. Ngomong-ngomong, kok author baper sih pas baca *dipeluk itachi-kun*? Ehem, aku sih nggak usah ganggu keluarga Uchiha, harapan buat dapetin Itachi itu terlalu menyakitkan. Jadi sekarang aku sama Kuroko-kun aja, atau sama Murasakibara-kun #blushing #bacotae Author tetep nunggu kehadiran kamu di chap selanjutnya. Dadahhh:))

Dianarndraha : Heyloww! Makasih loh udah mau mampir ke sini. Makasih juga atas reviewnyaa. Syukur deh kalo suka sama karakter kakak author, Sakura maksudnya #ngareplagi Ini lanjutannya, jangan lupa dibaca yoww. Pokoknya bertandang lagi ya ke sini. Jangan sampe bosennnn, papayyy:))

Jullianna1 : Kalo mau makek nama asli, nama kita hampir mirip lohhh, tinggal buang nna aja. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasihhhhh karena udah mau mampir sekalian ninggalin jejak. Hmmm… author juga berandai-andai nih. Andaikan aja ada temen yang sifatnya sama kayak Sakura. Udah jelas, ancur sekolah author. Orang senioritasnya tinggi #bukakartu See you in da next chap!:))

East Robo : Tenang aja, sementara ini Sasu-kun memang agak menyedihkan, tapi pasti dia bakal jadi orang yang seterong kok. Sabar menunggu ajaaa kamunya #baperdahnianak Ini chap selanjutnyaa. Author harap sih nggak bosen, soalnya nggak ada adegan fightnya. In da next chap mungkin ada. Sekali lagi, kamu sabar ajaaa. Okayyy? Sekian, thanks buat review dan kehadirannya. See yaaa!:))

Hyemi761 : Hmmm.. Gaara lagi banyak masalah. Dia buat ulah dan ngelibatin gangster. Kemaren dia dipukulin, lukanya parah banget, jadi dia nggak syuting buat chap ini, katanya dia mau ambil cuti dulu buat mulihin keadaannya #ngarangbebas Gini ya sayanggg, kepribadian ganda itu bukan cuman punya dua kepribadian, tapi banyak. Tergantung kita yang liat, soalnya waktu itu ada author nonton film, si main actornya punya 14 kepribadian. Nahhh, gimana tuh? Jujur terinspirasi dari situ deh. Kerennn, tapi author lupa judulnya apa #bukakartulagi OKee, lanjut di next chap yaaa. Thanks buat review dan pertanyaannya. Babayyyy:))

Mizukiruna5 : Hayyy~ author seneng kalo kamu suka sama chara yang main di sini. Oh iya, gini lohh shawty, kalo ada orang yang kena DID pasti semua kepribadian yang ada di dalam dirinya keluar semua. Cuman jaraknya aja yang menentukan. Udah dijawab ya pertanyaannya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpaa:))

Lady Etrama Di Raizel : Aloha! Sebelumnya, pasti kamu ini baca webtoon yang judulnya Noblesse ya? Jahahaa… sama author juga^^ #nggaknanyawoy #backtodatopic Ayyyyy makasih bangetttt! Author baper nih! Makasih banget udah mau meratiin semuanya. Makasih juga karena udah baca ngebut dari chap 1 ke 5. Itu buat author ngerasa bahagia banget, saking bahagianya jadi terhura author:" Teruss makasih karena udah menghibur dengan review yang panjang banget dari kamu. Kamu juga asyik kayaknya ya, soalnya ngomongnya easygoing gituu #authorsoktau Okee, tenang, kalo Neji gampang buat kita swingin! Kita tonjok aja si Neji, KO dia! Pokoknya thanks buat mampir ke sini. Thanks buat reviewnya yang asyikk banget. Author harap kamu gak bakalan bosen dan terus bertandang ke sini okayyy. Author tunggu review kamu di next chap. Yoshhhh! See ya again! Goodbye!:))


End file.
